30 Años Sin Ti
by abrilius
Summary: Integra & Seras to the rescue! está historia está situada entre el capítulo 94 y el 95 del manga, trata sobre como las heroínas de Hellsing tuvieron que empezar de cero, cómo Integra conoció al nieto de Penwood y al nuevo líder de la seción XIII de Iscariote, y por supuesto no podía faltar el regreso de Alucard :3
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo **

Integra despertó alarmada, no podía ver nada, estiró la mano en busca de sus lentes que usualmente dejaba en su mesita de noche; pero no tocaba nada, sólo aire. —Walter, Walter—. Llamó desesperada, sintió pánico repentino.

—Él ya no está aquí—. Le habló una voz conocida, se sintió ligeramente aliviada al escuchar la voz de sir Islands pero hubiera preferido la voz de Walter.

—¿Dónde estoy?, no veo nada.

—Estás en el campamento de sir Robert Walsh, los doctores te están atendiendo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

—Has estado dormida dos días, Seras te trajo aquí desmayada. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿La guerra de Milenium?

—_Ah sí, es verdad, Walter me traicionó… se murió… y Alucard también—._ Pensó, todos estaban muertos ahora que recordaba, pero luego recordó a alguien. —¿Dónde está Seras Victoria?

—Ella está bien, está dormida, todavía es de día.

—Entonces por qué no puedo ver nada—. Esa situación la desesperaba.

—Tienes una venda en los ojos, recibiste un disparo y perdiste un ojo, pero el doctor dice que debes permanecer así para que tu único ojo no reciba tanta presión y llegues a perder la vista por completo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estaré así?

—Una semana hasta que te puedan quitar la venda, por ahora estás en una tienda con poca iluminación, una enfermera vendrá cada tanto a lavarte el ojo. No puedes moverte, debes tener reposo absoluto. Cuando el médico lo indique podrás viajar.

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer… tengo que hacer un reporte, contratar soldados, matar a los ghouls que queden, ir a mi mansión, tengo que ver que tan dañada está y…

—Integra no debes estresarte, eso afectará tu vista, si quedas ciega no le podrás servir a nadie, ahora no puedes ocuparte de eso. Considera tu reposo como una orden directa de la reina, ella es la primera interesada en que te mejores, respecto a los ghouls, el ejército de Walsh se está encargando de ellos, el reporte puede esperar y tu mansión está en ruinas, tendrá que reconstruirse de nuevo.

—¿Se pudo salvar algo?—. Dijo con la esperanza de que mencionara el cuadro de su padre.

—¿De valor? No, los primeros tres pisos fueron destruidos casi por completo, sólo el piso subterráneo está intacto. Lo más dañado es tu oficina, el comedor, la biblioteca y los pasillos de dichas habitaciones—. Integra no necesitó más para saber que el cuadro se padre se había perdido. Sir Islands respiró profundo y luego volvió a hablar. —Integra dime algo, ¿Alucard murió finalmente?

—Podría decirse que sí, aunque no como tal; verá, Alucard absorbió accidentalmente la sangre de un extraño oficial enemigo llamado Schrödringer el cuál poseía la habilidad de estar en todos lados y en ninguno, pero cuando Alucard lo absorbió él desapareció a otra dimensión, a un plano imaginario según me explicó el mayor Montana.

—¿Y por eso dices que está muerto?

—Así es, yo no sé cómo traerlo a esta dimensión y dudo mucho que él pueda volver. Se ha esfumado.

—Entiendo, es mejor así, de todos modos si tu vampiro hubiese estado vivo te habríamos pedido que lo encerraras en las mazmorras hasta que llegue el siguiente heredero. Después de todo tienes a esa chica vampiresa. Alucard es un peligro y no debe de mantenerse activo por mucho tiempo, es como una medicina poderosa que se debe de tomar en pequeñas dosis.

Por primera vez se alegró de que no estuviera aquí, no le habría gustado tener que encerrar a Alucard a pesar de que lo haya amenazado varias veces con eso. —¿Encontraron su ataúd?

—Lo encontraron en el barco en el que llegó, ahora está bajo la custodia de la chica vampiresa en su tienda. Pero ese es otro asunto pendiente: ese ataúd debe ser incinerado.

—No, ese ataúd se conservará tal y como está, podría necesitarlo Seras para volverse más fuerte.

—Tendrá que discutirse en una reunión.

—De ninguna manera, ese ataúd es de mi sirviente y por tanto es mío, sólo yo decido que se hace con mis cosas—. Apretaba los puños con coraje.

—Está bien, no te alteres, recuerda que no debes estresarte.

Una enfermera entró para revisar a la paciente y sir Islands tuvo que salir. Odiaba que quisieran meterse en asuntos que sólo le concernían a ella, como si ella misma no pudiera tomar decisiones. En realidad el ataúd de Alucard no era para Seras, no le serviría de nada porque su ataúd en el fondo posee tierra Valaca y el de ella tiene tierra londinense pero ese era un detalle que los demás ignoraban al no ser tan expertos en el tema. No se desharía de ese ataúd nunca.

: : : : : : : :

En la noche llegó Seras, la saludó muy cordialmente y se sentó en una silla a un lado del catre donde descansaba la sir. —Me alegra que ya esté despierta ama, ¿cómo se encuentra?

—Estoy bien Seras, ¿Qué ha pasado mientras estaba dormida?

—Sólo he visto a soldados que van armados en convoyes a Londres, donde tuvo lugar la guerra, y a veces llegan con civiles heridos, supongo que van a matar los zombies que quedan o a rescatar sobrevivientes. Ellos no hablan conmigo para nada así que yo tengo que estar atenta.

—Entiendo.

Integra sintió que Seras se inclinaba acercándose a su oreja. —Ama, he escuchado a los soldados y a los señores murmurar que quieren destruir el ataúd de mi maestro, creen que es peligroso. Creen que mi maestro murió y piensan que si sigue su ataúd podría revivir de alguna manera.

—No los dejes acercarse Seras, debes cuidar bien ese atúd. ¿Sabes cómo lo trajeron?

—Vi que llegaban ocho soldados cargándolo e iban hacia la tienda de sir Walsh pero yo los intercepté diciendo que ese ataúd era propiedad de Hellsing y que por lo tanto debería estar en la tienda de usted. No me dejaron meterlo porque no cabía y la enfermera y el doctor no podían trabajar a gusto con el estorboso ataúd en medio y lo llevé a mi tienda.

—¿Te dijeron algo por haberlos interceptado?

—No, ninguno me ha dirigido la palabra para nada, no sé si es por miedo o desprecio, tal vez sólo sea desprecio en el caso de sir Islands porque pasa cerca de mí muy ufano con la cara en alto ignorándome por completo cuando yo lo saludo.

—No le des importancia así es él, menosprecia a todos los sirvientes y cualquier persona de rango menor; excepto con Walter porque lo conocía de toda la vida y era digno de la confianza de sir Islands y de mi padre… como sea hiciste bien en interceptar a esos soldados—. Recordó a Walter convertido en vampiro y optó por cambiar el tema, a pesar de que no se le veían los ojos Seras pudo percibir su tristeza.

—Sir Integra...—. No sabía que decirle para animarla. Recordó otra cosa importante y prefirió hablarle de eso. —Sir Integra, otra cosa que quiero decirle es que cuando la llevé cargando fuera del zepelín vi en el suelo una piedra con el sello de mi maestro, la quite y la envolví en su gabardina, pero ya la puse dentro del ataúd de mi maestro.

—¿Una piedra dices?

—Sí, es una baldosa de la calle, debe ser lo único que quedó de él después de que desapareciera. ¿Quiere que se la traiga?

—No hace falta, de todos modos no puedo ver nada. Guárdala bien y no dejes que nadie toque el ataúd de tu maestro.

—Sí mi ama.


	2. Empezando de Cero

hola este es el segundo capítulo de este Fic, y bueno sólo para aclarar un par de cosas: en el primero no puse mucha redacción porque quería que los personajes le explicaran todo, y en el segundo bueno empieza la amistad entre Integra y Seras, amistad que se puede apreciar en el cap 95: Seras le gasta bromas Integra la patea, todo muy tierno XD. Espero que les guste este capítulo, es algo cómico.

* * *

**Empezando de Cero**

—Le falta sal—. Se quejó Integra de la comida que le preparó Seras.

—¿En serio? Ay no puede ser otra vez se me olvidó ponerle sal… ¿quiere que se lo prepare otra vez?

—No, ya se me hace tarde, sólo pásame el salero por favor—. Seras le alcanzó el salero y la sir le echó un poco a su comida, ahora si empezó a deglutir mientras leía el periódico.

A falta de Walter y como por ahora no podía darse el lujo de contratar a alguien le pidió a Seras que le preparara la comida, sin embargo al ser ella una vampiresa no puede probar los alimentos para saber si le falta sal o le puso de más; además de que no conocía muchos platillos, todo lo que cocinaba era sencillo. Ella cambió su horario y ahora dormía en la noche para estar despierta en el día y atender a su ama, además de que así no se sentiría sola.

Habían pasado ya tres meses, a Integra le había costado trabajo adaptarse a la visibilidad de un solo ojo que de por sí ya era deficiente, aparte del parche en el ojo izquierdo debía usar sus lentes; eso provocaba que tuviera accidentes de ese lado, a veces chocaba su rodilla izquierda con la esquinita de la mesa o se golpeaba en el brazo, y desesperaba de sobremanera a la sir.

La mansión Hellsing todavía seguía en construcción, realmente estaba muy dañada y tuvieron que reconstruirla de nuevo aunque sería igual a la anterior. Mientras tanto sir Integra y Seras, a falta de presupuesto, vivían en un departamento pequeño con dos habitaciones y un baño, la sala y el comedor estaban dividas únicamente por una barra desayunador; la sala consistía en dos sillones largos, una tele pequeña y una pequeña mesa de centro que tenía un florerito con una flor artificial.

En una habitación dormían las dos: Integra en su cama individual y Seras en su féretro a un lado de su ama, en medio se encontraba una mesita de noche en donde integra ponía sus lentes y su parche, el ataúd de Alucard estaba debajo de la cama de la sir. En el pequeño ropero estaban los únicos tres trajes de Integra que se pudieron salvar (cuatro con el que llevaba puesto), una gabardina blanca de Integra y una chamarra rosa de Seras.

La otra habitación era su oficina, el único librero de la habitación estaba repleto con algunos libros encimados y todavía faltaban más pero esos se mantenían en cajas guardados; una mesa simple con un único cajón era su escritorio, encima tenía montones de papeles que ya estaban revisados y firmados y otro montón más pequeño que estaban pendientes, pero no tenía un archivero donde guardarlos. El baño tenía sólo el retrete, el lavabo, un espejo sobre este y la regadera con una cortina azul de pececitos de caricatura.

La reina había felicitado a Integra por su valentía y su tenacidad en la cruel guerra, ella era la única humana que se mantenía al pie del cañón; como reconocimiento a su heroísmo le otorgó una insignia y una medalla. Después se celebró un homenaje póstumo a Sir Penwood y a los caídos en batalla. Tan pronto como llegó a su departamento aventó su medalla e insignia despreocupadamente y no se fijó dónde cayeron, Seras tuvo que recogerlas después y guardarlas. Para ella todo eso era tan superficial que le daba rabia.

Sir Islands dio un discurso explicando a la ciudadanía lo que había pasado en Londres, omitiendo ciertos detalles claro está, y felicitando a Integra por su trabajo, ella lo odió como nunca, hubiera preferido que no mencionaran su nombre ni por error. Londres se recuperaba a paso lento pero constante.

Seras fue ascendida a capitán de las tropas de Hellsing (en cuanto tuvieran una tropa), también fue ascendida como as de la organización. Ese día a pesar de su ascenso se sintió muy triste porque no quería reemplazar ni a Pip ni a su maestro; pero el mercenario en su mente la tranquilizó diciéndole que no está reemplazando a nadie porque ellos dos eran uno ahora.

Empezó a beber sangre médica e Integra la ayudó a volverse más fuerte; después aprendió a traspasar las paredes aunque no lo controlaba muy bien: había veces en que su cabeza chocaba de lleno contra la pared y otras en que se caía hacia dentro de una sombra negra cuando sólo quería recargarse. Y una vez intento practicar telequinesia en la cocina pero Integra le dijo que mejor pospusiera eso o podría acabar con los seis platos de porcelana que tenían.

Hace dos semanas Integra realizó un funeral simbólico a Walter enterrando su monóculo, uniforme y guantes, en el panteón familiar donde yacían todos los Hellsing y familiares cercanos. Ese acto provocó mucha controversia por parte de los caballeros de la mesa redonda. —No les permito que quieran meterse con mi familia, ese es un asunto muy personal donde ninguno de ustedes tiene injerencia.

—Pero Walter es un traidor a la nación no tu familia.

—Como dije ese es mi problema.

Para Integra Walter había muerto cuando le pidió que cambiara de ruta y bajó del auto para enfrentarse con el capitán Hans Günsche, pero no iba a darles explicaciones, ellos no sabían nada. A dicho funeral sólo había asistido Seras además de ella.

: : : : : : : :

Tres horas después, Integra llegó de su reunión con los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, Seras ya había terminado de arreglar el departamento. —¿Cómo le ha ido sir Integra?

—Igual que siempre. Sir Walsh me ha otorgado una tropa, mañana los veremos en el cuartel para evaluarlos. Pero por ahora, alístate que debemos reunirnos con el arquitecto para ver cómo va la mansión.

—Si señora—. Seras se puso su abrigo rosa con capucha, metió su brazo de plasma en la bolsa del abrigo para no asustar a ningún ciudadano que la pudiera ver. Esperaron el autobús ya que su Rolls Royce se había dañado cuando chocó mientras huía de los soldados nazis y no podían disponer de un auto; Integra rezó por que hubiera dos asientos desocupados, porque odiaría sentarse a un lado de alguien que oliera mal o que se durmiera en su hombro. Tomaron asiento en los lugares de atrás después de pagar el pasaje.

: : : : : : : :

El arquitecto las recibió encantado, sin duda reconstruir la mansión Hellsing era un trabajo que le daría un gran prestigio, y le conseguiría otros clientes de la misma clase que sir Hellsing. Aparte del hecho de que conversar con la dama le era sumamente grato, aunque sólo fuera para hablar de los progresos de la construcción.

—Bienvenida Sir Hellsing y señorita Victoria.

—Buenas tardes señor Clarkson—. Saludó Integra.

—Hola señor Clarkson—. Dijo Seras.

—Qué bueno que vinieron quiero mostrarles los avances de la construcción, ya casi está lista, aquí tienen sus cascos de seguridad.

Integra y Seras se pusieron los cascos a pesar de que la vampiresa no lo necesitaba. Las condujo a la sala, donde les habló sobre el papel tapiz, las paredes y las puertas de roble. Integra le había dado fotografías familiares para que construyera la mansión tal y como era y así lo había hecho. Al señor Clarkson le había gustado ver las fotos porque por primera vez vio a sir Hellsing sonreír, parecía que era feliz cuando era niña.

En la foto de la sala estaba Integra de 5 años sentada en las piernas de su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía que sir Arthur le estaba haciendo cosquillas. En la foto del comedor estaban Integra de 10 años con su padre sentados en la mesa junto con los soldados de Hellsing. En la foto de la oficina Integra tenía 7 años y estaba sentada frente a su padre sonriendo de medio lado. En casi todas las fotos salía con su padre.

—El papel tapiz que originalmente tenía la oficina no lo encontré por ningún lado, pero decidí ponerle este que es casi parecido.

—Muy bien, me gusta.

—Me alegro mucho sir, ah por cierto hablé con mi amigo el pintor y dice que pasado mañana le entregará el cuadro—. Ya que el cuadro de su padre había ardido en el fuego, Integra le encargó a un pintor que le recomendó el señor Clarkson para que hiciese el retrato de su padre y le entregó una fotografía. —Ahora vayamos a su habitación, espero que le agrade, decidí hacerle unos cambios.

—¿Cambios?—. Dijo preocupada.

—Sí, pero pase por favor y véalo usted misma—. Originalmente la habitación de Integra tenía una ventana cuadrada de doble hoja, ahora tenía un ventanal que cubría toda la pared con puerta corrediza la cual daba a un balcón amplio con vista al jardín trasero de la mansión. —Pensé que a su habitación le hacía falta algo de iluminación. ¿Le gusta?

—Odio que tomen decisiones sobre mis cosas sin mi autorización, debió consultarme primero.

—Lo sé, lo siento créame que me costó mucho no hacerlo, pero finalmente preferí darle una sorpresa.

—Odio las sorpresas.

—Si no le gusta lo puedo quitar de inmediato y dejarlo tal y como estaba.

—Déjelo así, ya quiero mudarme a mi casa cuanto antes.

—Le juro que no me tardaré mucho, y en una semana estará en su casa como acordamos—. Se apresuró a decir, no quería que la sir diera malas referencias, estaba muy nervioso.

—No, ya déjelo así—. Se dio la media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta. —¿No me va seguir mostrando las demás habitaciones?

—Sí…sí enseguida.

—Espero que no haya más _sorpresitas._

—No, no se preocupe sólo era eso…—. Se puso pálido.

Seras sintió pena por el pobre señor, a ella le había encantado la vista y el balcón, ojalá esa fuera su habitación, pero debido al sol no podía ser así. El arquitecto continuó mostrándoles la mansión. Aún faltaba terminar el salón de juntas del tercer piso, y algunas otras habitaciones adyacentes; después de recorrer los tres pisos, le dijo a la sir que por motivos de seguridad había bajado al sótano a revisar los cimientos y que sólo le cambió las tuberías viejas por unas nuevas.

Desde que se enteró de lo de su cuarto, Integra perdió su relativo buen humor. A decir verdad le encantaba la vista, podía vigilar todo desde ahí pero odiaba el hecho que no le hubiera consultado. La decoradora de interiores estaría en su casa pasado mañana, ya sabía cómo debía arreglar la mansión así que no le tomaría mucho tiempo, ya había visto las fotos. Dijo que en una semana terminaba de decorar. Ella ya quería regresar a casa.

: : : : : : : :

—¿Sir Integra puedo decirle algo?—. Estaban ambas mujeres en la "oficina" de Integra

—Adelante Seras.

—Creo que le gusta al arquitecto.

—No digas tonterías—. Expresó sin interés.

—Pero es la verdad, Pip me ha dicho que cuando un hombre mira así a una mujer es porque le gusta.

—No hay nada que discutir Seras, sólo son suposiciones bastante infantiles, ahora déjame trabajar.

—Pero lo presiento de alguna manera.

—Mira Seras en lugar de estar adivinando tonterías deberías de estar aprendiendo a leer mentes cuando aprendas a hacerlo te creeré todo lo que me digas… ¿ya te alimentaste?

—No, la estoy esperando a usted.

—Seras tu alimentación es importante si no lo haces no te volverás fuerte y seguirás siendo un vampiro de bajo nivel.

—¿Y que hay de su alimentación? Si no se alimenta se enfermará y después no podrá trabajar.

Suspiró con fastidio y se apretó el tabique de la nariz. —Está bien Walter dos, vamos a cenar.

—¡Sí!—. A Seras le encantaba comer en compañía de Integra, no le gustaba mucho la soledad y se sentaron en la barra desayunador, puesto que no tenían comedor.

—Espero que esta vez la cena no te haya quedado insípida o salada.

—No… se me quemó un poquito pero está bien… por lo menos no quedó como la otra vez.

—Esa vez me serviste un carbón en mi plato… Ah se me olvidaba—. Integra regresó a su oficina y volvió al comedor con un paquete envuelto en papel café y un cordón. —Seras cuando salí de la reunión de esta tarde pasé al centro comercial y te compre un regalo, aquí tienes.

—¿Me compró un regalo?—. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. —Sir Integra no se hubiera molestado—. Rompió la envoltura con emoción pero esa emoción se esfumó cuando vio lo que era. —¿Un libro de cocina?

—Sí, te hace mucha falta Seras. Está muy completo: te indica cuanto tiempo debe de estar la comida en la estufa y te recuerda que debes ponerle sal.

—Hum… gracias de todos modos ama.

Integra quería reírse, se esperaba esa reacción de Seras pero eso le enseñará a no quemar su comida o dejarla insípida, después de todo venía muy bien explicado ese libro.


	3. Una Nueva Amistad

Tercer capítulo de su fic favorito XD, gracias a todos por sus Reviews, me alegran el día, sigan mandando sus comentarios y no dejen de leer esta historia :3 espero que les guste este capítulo. Sin más que decir los dejo leer.

* * *

**Una Nueva Amistad**

Esa mañana, Integra y Seras se reunieron con la tropa que les había otorgado sir Walsh, eran eficientes, disciplinados y diligentes. Ellos ya habían trabajado en matar a ghouls, pues se encargaron de exterminar los que quedaban después de la guerra. Gracias a eso, Integra no tuvo muchas dificultades para explicarles lo que debían hacer.

Cuando estuvieran instalados en los cuarteles de Hellsing, les daría más detalles sobre su misión, cómo que existían distintas clases de vampiros, distintos niveles y por tanto distintas formas de acabar con ellos. Integra les presentó a la capitán Seras Victoria, y a diferencia de los gansos salvajes, ellos no cuestionaron su fuerza.

Aunque los gansos salvajes conocieron a una chica con apariencia humana, incluso sus ojos eran azules, pero estos soldados conocieron a una chica de ojos rojos, uniforme rojo sangre, y un brazo cercenado que tenía una masa negra en forma de brazo. A Seras no le gustaba aquello.

: : : : : : : :

Pasaron los días y ahora Integra y Seras estaban empacando todo en cajas para que esté listo todo para mudarse mañana, al fin estarían de nuevo en casa. Seras se sentía algo nostálgica, ya le había tomado cariño al pequeño departamento; ese departamento bien podía caber en la cochera de la Sir pero de cualquier forma le encantaba, le parecía acogedor con sus paredes de color melón, a diferencia de la mansión Hellsing que tenía paredes de papel tapiz sobrio y era demasiado austera.

Seras envolvió en sábanas blancas los dos féretros y los ató muy bien. Integra envolvió en periódico el pequeño florerito y la flor artificial la metió en una bolsa aparte. Hubiera envuelto un jarrón costoso pero cuando trasladaron las pocas cosas que se habían salvado al departamento, los cargadores lo rompieron, se había salvado de la batalla de Zorin pero no de los cargadores.

También Integra empacó los informes y demás documentos en cajas etiquetadas como: "revisados" y "pendientes". Lo único que no empacaron fueron dos platos y dos vasos que iban a ocupar para cenar, y las sábanas con las que dormía la sir, las cuales tenían un estampado de flores rosas. Al final del día ambas damas terminaron agotadas, a pesar de que no tenían muchas cosas que empacar.

: : : : : : : :

—Excelente trabajo Seras, sin duda has mejorado tus habilidades.

—Gracias ama, he puesto todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación en esta difícil tarea.

—Es evidente, realmente te has superado a ti misma sigue así, estoy muy orgullosa de ti… ¡este estofado te ha quedado delicioso!

—El libro de cocina que me dio me ha servido de mucho—. Se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca. Su ama era todo un caso. Se sirvió la sangre médica en un plato y se la tomó con cuchara como si fuera una sopa. Bueno ya que esta es nuestra última noche en el departamento deberíamos celebrar ¿no cree?

—Seras mañana debemos levantarnos temprano y será un día muy largo, no podemos desvelarnos.

—Lo sé pero definitivamente la ocasión lo amerita, nunca más volveremos a estar en un departamento ni a compartir la misma habitación.

Integra suspiró. —Está bien, saca la botella de brandy que nos dio sir Islands.

Seras sacó los tragos que ya tenía en servidos en vasos de plástico, a falta de copas. Integra negó con la cabeza. —Salud por el departamento.

—Por el departamento—. Integra chocó su vaso con el de Seras.

—Ama, tengo que confesarle algo: desde que llegue a la mansión siempre me he sentido desubicada: usted, mi maestro y Walter se conocían muy bien, tenían una historia compartida y todo eso. Después llegué yo y me sentí como una extraña, no conocía a nadie y creo que nunca entendí a nadie.

Llegaron los gansos salvajes y con ellos tampoco encajé, eran muy simpáticos pero ellos se tenían a sí mismos y a menudo conversaban de sus aventuras, sus misiones, sus mujeres, y yo siempre estuve sola sin nadie con quien hablar como buenos amigos… bueno ahora Pip y yo nos hemos vuelto muy unidos—. Sonrió por la ironía de su comentario. —Pero ahora que en estos meses usted y yo nos empezamos a tratar, pensé… mejor dicho pienso que ya… he encontrado una amiga.

—Seras—. La aludida pensó que iba a decir algo como: "Seras tú y yo nunca seremos amigas, ni en mil años", sin embargo la expresión de su rostro era de simpatía. —Lo cierto es que no éramos tan unidos como crees, Walter me conocía desde que nací y él sabía todo de mí, lo que no le decía lo intuía y bien, pero él era como un segundo padre y había cosas que yo no podía contarle… y Alucard ni se diga, nunca conté con él para mis asuntos personales. Así que… sí, tú también eres una amiga para mí.

—Oh ama—. Seras se levantó de su asiento y corrió a abrazarla.

—¡Seras!—. Se sorprendió por la espontaneidad del acto. Iba a alejarla porque no es muy asidua a los abrazos o cualquier otra muestra de afecto, pero sintió que la vampiresa estaba llorando, manchándole de rojo la blusa con sus lágrimas; no tuvo corazón para alejarla. —_Mierda ¿qué hago ahora? ¿Qué le digo?—_. Pensó, como no se le ocurrió nada sólo apretó el abrazo.

: : : : : : : :

—Y dime Seras, ¿son naturales?

—Ay ama… claro que sí, no se crea a mí no me gusta que sean tan grandes—. Se sonrojó, en verdad odiaba sus pechos voluptuosos porque todos los hombres la fastidiaban con eso.

—No te sientas mal, hay muchas mujeres que quisieran tener tus atributos.

—Tal vez, pero es que los malditos hombres siempre me asedian con la mirada.

Bufó con fastidio. —Son unos perros, ¿Por qué crees que visto con trajes varoniles? Porque de otra manera me harían a un lado; antes cuando tenía quince años iba a las reuniones con una falda formal un poco arriba de las rodillas ¿y tomaban en cuenta mi opinión? ¡Claro que no! Hasta pensé en ponerme un bigote postizo de tan desesperada que estaba. Y todavía se quejan de que soy poco femenina.

—Sí lo sé, también a mí me discriminaban cuando era policía, no creían que yo fuera capaz de arrestar a alguien y cuando tenía una pista o una sospecha sobre un caso hacían caso omiso a mi opinión, nunca tomaron en cuenta ningún maldito reporte o lo comparaban con otro reporte escrito por una varón para saber si el mío era correcto.

—Malditos bastardos—. Soltó con frustración.

—Sí ¿qué se creen?

—Es por culpa de esta sociedad de mierda que les enseña a los hombres que son los fuertes e inteligentes mientras que las mujeres sólo son las sentimentales damiselas en apuros.

—Exacto. ¿Quiere más brandy?

—Sí por favor—. Extendió su copa.

—Salud, por nosotras las mujeres.

—Salud.

¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación? Después de que confesaron que son amigas, siguieron bebiendo pero ahora para celebrar su nueva amistad, y empezaron a platicar de cosas triviales. Seras había tenido que revolver el brandy con sangre o de otra forma no podía beberlo, y además le confesó a su ama que esta era la primera vez que se emborrachaba mientras que Integra confesó que esta era la segunda (la primera había sido con Alucard, antes de la llegada de la vampiresa, pero esa es otra historia).

Hablaron de las películas que les gustaban, Integra dijo que sólo había visto películas cuando vivía su padre y por lo general eran películas de acción como _Pulp Fiction_ o _Reservoir Dogs_ y Seras dijo que ella veía las películas que ponían en el orfanato que eran películas de niños como el _Rey León_ o _Toy Story_. En cuanto a música a las dos les gustaba The Beatles. Y así avanzaron las horas, las copas y la plática. La primera "plática de chicas" de ambas.

: : : : : : : :

El reloj sonó, y una mano de color canela se asomó por encima de las sábanas palpando en el buró hasta dar con el reloj infernal que interrumpía su sueño, una vez que estuvo en su poder lo aventó con fuerza provocando que chocara contra el ataúd de Seras que estaba a su lado. Dentro del féretro se escuchó un quejido molesto.

—Levántate ya Seras, en unas horas vendrá el camión de la mudanza—. Decía amodorrada y sin levantarse, es más ni siquiera se había destapado.

—Ya voy…—. Respondió con los ojos cerrados.

—Te dije que no debíamos desvelarnos.

—Pero no lo vuelvo a hacer.

—Ya levántate.

—Hummm—. Se quejó.

Con toda la pesadez del mundo ambas señoritas se tallaron los ojos, Integra retiró las sábanas y Seras la tapa de su féretro, se estiraron y procedieron a vestirse y a lavarse los dientes. Tenían una cara fatal clásica de resaca.

En unas horas más tarde llegaron los cargadores, Integra llevó sus cajas de "revisados" y "pendientes" hasta el camión, no quería que los revolvieran o sufrieran algún percance, Seras subió al camión los ataúdes con relativa facilidad pues el de su maestro pesaba demasiado incluso para ella. Las demás cosas las subieron los cargadores al camión y milagrosamente no rompieron nada, así que el florerito seguía vivo.

* * *

Siempre he querido escribir una escena donde Integra le preguntara a Seras "¿son reales?" y se pusieran a "convebeber", espero que este cap les haya sacado al menos una sonrisa XD, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Hogar Dulce Hogar

bueno aquí esta el capitulo 4 de este fic, para los que se preguntan por la primera borrachera de Integra déjenme decirles que si no lo detalle en el capítulo anterior fue porque pensaba hace un fic de eso :3, y bueno para sircj le digo que casi en todos los capítulos hacen mención de Walter sobre todo en el siguiente será un capitulo dedicado a él. Llevo escrito hasta el capitulo 8, creo que serán diez o doce, más el epílogo, ya quisiera terminarlo para actualizar todos los fines de semana ;). Bueno eso es todo, sin más que decir los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Hogar Dulce Hogar **

Las damas ya se encontraban desempacando, Integra colgó en su enorme ropero los tres trajes que tenía, y sus dos pares de zapatos. Colocó en sus libreros todos sus libros y hasta le sobraba espacio a diferencia del librero del departamento.

Archivó en su oficina todos sus documentos, y las cosas que tenía en el único cajón de su "escritorio" las colocó en los cajones de su enorme escritorio de caoba. En realidad esas cosas bien cabrían en un solo cajón pero quiso distribuirlas para llenar al menos los cajones del lado derecho. Colgó el nuevo cuadro de su padre que había mandado a hacer en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba el anterior.

Llevó sus sábanas con estampado de flores rosas al cuarto de lavandería, y de una vez aprovechó para lavar el traje que tenía puesto, quedando en sostén y pantaletas, como no había nadie más en la casa a parte de Seras no le importó, en otros tiempos no le habría gustado pasearse por toda la mansión en ropa interior pero ahora le era irrelevante. Después de que terminara de arreglar sus cosas se dio un baño.

Integra le había regalado a Seras los muebles que tenían en el departamento, ahora ella ya no los ocupaba; la vampiresa estaba feliz, en el ropero colocó su abrigo rosa con capucha. En la mesita de noche pondría su uniforme cuando se lo quitara para dormir en el cajón estaba el parche del capitán Pip.

En el librero estaba el libro de cocina, el florerito con la flor artificial y la pequeña televisión; hubiera tenido otros seis libros que se había comprado cuando era humana pero no los conservaba, a decir verdad no conservaba nada de su antigua vida, eso era bueno en cierta forma puesto que su antigua vida no era tampoco muy buena que digamos.

En la mesa que le había servido de escritorio a su ama estaba una cubeta con hielos que contenía una bolsa de sangre médica. En el baño estaba la cortina azul con pececitos de caricatura. Ahora si su habitación tenía un toque hogareño, ya no era un lugar vacío con un ataúd en medio; todo eso le daba una apariencia más humana y le gustaba.

En la antigua habitación de Alucard estaba su féretro y sobre este estaba la baldosa con el sello; seguía intacta la silla de terciopelo rojo y la mesita de tres patas que estaba a su lado.

: : : : : : : :

Integra bajó a las mazmorras rumbo al cuarto de Seras, tocó la puerta antes de entrar, algo que no hacía con Alucard. —Seras quería hablar contigo… vaya te quedó muy bien tu habitación, hasta parece que entré al departamento, tiene una apariencia bastante humana.

—Gracias sir, eso era lo que quería—. Sonrió complacida. —Por cierto, ¿podría pintar las paredes de color melón? No me gusta el tono verde-gris que tiene.

—Claro Seras—.Integra sonrió ligeramente, sabía de sobra que ella seguía persiguiendo su humanidad perdida, pero luego adoptó una actitud más seria. —Seras ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.

—Sí ama—. Expresó obediente. Integra salió de la habitación y la draculina fue detrás de ella, caminaban rumbo al cuarto de Alucard, Integra cerró la pesada puerta detrás de ella, pasó de largo el ataúd y caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación. Frente a ella estaba una pared de piedra, presionó un ladrillo que estaba ligeramente más sobresalido que los demás y la pared se movió abriéndose como una puerta.

Seras dejó caer la boca sorprendida, nunca había visto esa puerta oculta. Integra entró seguido de la vampiresa, presionó un botón rojo que estaba en la pared lateral y la puerta secreta se cerró de inmediato. —Este lugar fue construido por mi padre durante la segunda guerra mundial a manera de refugio, pero después prefirió darle otro uso y guardar todos los documentos y demás archivos relacionados con Alucard para que nadie los encontrara y quisiera robárnoslo.

—¿Los papeles o el maestro?

Integra sonrió. —Ambos. Verás tu maestro es un arma muy poderosa que a cualquiera le gustaría tener en su poder para hacer su santa voluntad, por eso no debemos permitir que caiga en manos equivocadas y sea sólo un heredero de Hellsing quien maneje dicha arma.

—Habla de mi maestro como si fuera un objeto—. Dijo con cierto desagrado.

—Para fines prácticos lo es. Pero eso no es de lo que te quería hablar, como ya sabrás tu maestro antes de ser capturado por mi bisabuelo era ya un vampiro muy poderoso pues no fue _engendrado_ como tú, él se hizo a sí mismo renunciando a la muerte.

Alucard ya tenía habilidades típicas de su especie como telequinesia, telepatía, manipulación de los elementos naturales, hipnosis, tele transportación, transformación en murciélago, niebla, lobo o bestia, entre otras; pero todo eso sólo podía hacerlo de noche, en el día perdía todo su poder aunque podía caminar libremente bajo los rayos del sol, pero si tenía que ir a un lugar tenía que usar la puerta como cualquier otro mortal.

Cuando mi bisabuelo lo cazó, gracias a una serie de experimentos y rituales logró que Alucard pudiera hacer todo eso durante el día y algo más: antes él tenía que tener permiso para entrar a un lugar por al menos uno de los residentes que se encontraran dentro y para lograrlo se valía de la hipnosis, pero después él podía entrar a cualquier lugar sin necesidad de tener la autorización de nadie.

No obstante esas mejoras no fueron gratis, como el poder de Alucard aumentó considerablemente, mi bisabuelo necesitó de algo para controlar dicho poder; tú conoces a tu maestro, sabes que necesita control o acabaría con el mundo entero. Y por eso obtuvo esos sellos los cuales le impiden dañar a su amo en turno o utilizar sus más peligrosos poderes sin autorización, y el amo va liberando sus sellos según lo crea necesario. Todo el poder que mi bisabuelo le dio fue con el fin de tener a un sirviente poderoso que le sirviera para cazar a los demás vampiros y otros monstruos.

Ahora, si te digo todo esto es porque quiero darte la oportunidad de escoger; Alucard fue obligado a servir a la organización, pero tú no eres como él y conservas de cierta manera tu humanidad mientras que él, para ser precisos, nunca la tuvo. Tú decides si te quieres someter al mismo tratamiento que él para volverte igual de poderosa que él pero tendrías sellos que restrinjan tu poder y serías eterna esclava de la organización, o seguir siendo libre y mejorar tus habilidades por tu cuenta y de manera paulatina llegarías a tener el mismo poder que tu maestro cuando era conde pero no más.

—Yo… admiro mucho a mi maestro, es muy fuerte y poderoso, pero no quiero ser como él, no quiero ser esclava… usted tiene toda mi lealtad, yo sólo vivo para servirle y protegerla pero no quiero tener sellos, quiero conservar mi relativa libertad y mi relativa humanidad porque tengo la sensación de que si acepto perderé la poca humanidad que me queda y no quiero eso. Le prometo que me esforzaré mucho por progresar en mis habilidades y volverme fuerte para serle de utilidad.

—Muy bien, respeto tu decisión, seguirás siendo capitán de Hellsing bajo contrato como siempre y con la posibilidad de renunciar cuando quieras.

—Nunca renunciaría.

—Lo sé, sólo estoy remarcando el hecho de que tienes libertad para irte si lo deseas, a diferencia de tu maestro que aunque quisiera no podía dejar de ser sirviente de Hellsing.

—Gracias por considerar mi opinión, bien pudo obligarme a hacerlo.

—Así es, pero sé que no eres igual que él, nunca serás igual que él, no disfrutarás de matar como él lo hace. Bien, entonces debemos irnos de aquí—. Salieron las dos de aquel lugar, Integra volvió a su oficina y Seras a su habitación.

: : : : : : : :

Horas más tarde, Sera fue a la oficina de sir Integra y tocó la puerta antes de entrar y le dijo que la cena ya estaba servida. Integra estuvo a punto de decir que prefería que se la subiera a la oficina pero sabía lo importante que era para la draculina comer acompañada.

La cena había transcurrido en silencio, hasta que Seras rompió con este.

—Extraño el departamento… sé que era muy pequeño e incómodo para usted, especialmente porque en esa "oficina" no cabía ni la mitad de las cosas que usted tiene, tenía goteras y los carros que circulaban cerca hacían mucho escándalo. Pero al menos antes todo el día estábamos juntas, incluso si yo estaba en la cocina y usted en su oficina podíamos seguir hablando, pero esta mansión es enorme y hay mucha distancia entre las dos, todo el día está en su oficina y yo en el sótano.

—Eso era otro asunto del cual te quería hablar… Seras no puedes seguir durmiendo en la noche para estar despierta en el día, y está mal que yo lo haya permitido, necesitas tu horario nocturno, es antinatural para un vampiro dormir de noche y por eso no puedes hacer muchos avances en tus habilidades. Así que decidí contratar un mayordomo.

—¿Qué?—. Se escandalizó. —¿A caso no está contenta con mi servicio?

—No es eso Seras, ya te dije el por qué, además cada vez cocinas mejor.

—Sabía que esto pasaría cuando nos mudáramos aquí—. Hizo un puchero.

—No exageres, además tú y yo…—. No quería decirlo, odiaba decir este tipo de cosas pero la vampiresa quería escucharlo, y además ya no estaba cierto vampiro entrometido que se burlara de ella. —Sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra, y no importa que tan grande o pequeño sea el lugar donde estemos… porque de alguna forma siempre estaremos juntas.

—Ay ama, usted siempre dice cosas que me hacen llorar—. Corrió a abrazar a su ama.

Integra ya se estaba acostumbrando a la emotividad de Seras así que le correspondió el abrazo.

: : : : : : : :

Al día siguiente la nueva tropa de Hellsing se estaba trasladando al cuartel de la organización, Integra se reunió con ellos para explicarles todo lo que debían saber y dándoles la información que siempre les entregaba a sus soldados. Después Seras los entrenó en la sala de tiro, una clase que había sido exitosa a diferencia de lo que sucedió con los gansos salvajes.

Integra revisó en la agenda alguna agencia de empleo que le pudiera proporcionar un mayordomo y tres sirvientas para empezar. Desde luego, Seras también tendría injerencia en la elección del mayordomo.

Había tres mayordomos disponibles que podían acudir hoy mismo a la una de la tarde a la entrevista de trabajo. Integra estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio y de pie a un lado de ella estaba Seras con una expresión seria. Ella no quería un nuevo mayordomo, no quería que nadie remplazara a Walter, sabía de sobra que no encontraría a alguien, ni de cera, tan eficiente como Walter.

—Buenos tardes señor Duncan—. Saludó Integra. —Tome asiento, he visto su currículo y veo que tiene buenas referencias de sus antiguos jefes. Bien, hábleme sobre su experiencia.

El señor Duncan era un hombre bajito, delgado casi lánguido y cabello canoso, parecía tener cincuenta años pero en realidad tenía cuarenta y cinco.

—He servido a mis amos con eficiencia y sin demoras y creo que nadie podrá decir lo contrario, soy muy versado en todo tipo de modales y costumbres no sólo nacionales también internacionales, así que si tiene un invitado hindú o árabe yo sabré muy bien cómo atenderlo. También tengo experiencia amaestrando perros, por si tiene uno yo sabré como tratarlo.

—Gracias pero el perro que teníamos ya se fue… desapareció de repente—. Ironizó Integra recordando a Baskerville.

—Oh, es una pena, ¿cómo se llamaba? Si se puede saber.

—Baskerville—. Respondió con una sonrisa.

—Ah… bueno, cada quien nombra a sus mascotas como quiere ¿no? en fin, como decía para mí, servir es un placer y me agrada ser felicitado por mi pronto y eficiente trabajo.

—Ya veo, bueno eso es todo por ahora, le llamaré si requiero de su servicio.

—Para servirle sir Hellsing.

El señor Duncan parecía ser muy eficiente sí, pero también muy débil, difícilmente soportaría un leve ataque a la mansión. No, necesitaban a alguien fuerte, hábil, eficiente, y con nervios de acero. Sobre todo alguien paciente que pueda lidiar con el humor de Integra y el alboroto de Seras.

El siguiente aspirante a mayordomo era el señor Neill, un hombre de cabello corto castaño, ojos cafés y tenía alrededor de 40 o 45 años. Se veía más fuerte que el anterior pero no era la clase de hombre que podía tener el control de la situación, de hecho parecía tener los nervios crispados.

El tercero el señor Thompson, de 35 años, un hombre fuerte, valeroso, eficiente, diligente pero tenía aires de don juan, y hasta intentó flirtear con sir Integra de manera sutil pero la dama le pidió amablemente que se fuera:

—¡Seras ataca!—. la vampiresa sólo deshizo su brazo para que se convirtiera en una masa amorfa y ondeante de plasma negra y el sujeto salió corriendo y gritando…bueno, no era tan valeroso. Ahora entendía porque las cartas de referencias que tenía eran todas escritas por mujeres.

Encontrar a alguien que remplazara a Walter no era fácil, él era más que un mayordomo: era asistente de la sir, consejero, enfermero, chofer, cocinero, podía saber con total certeza cuando algo inquietaba a Integra y el por qué. Podía lidiar con Alucard, aunque ese requisito ya no era necesario puesto que ya no se encontraba; pero lo que sí es que él tenía las palabras exactas para cada momento en particular y tranquilizar a todo el mundo, sobre todo a la señora de la casa.

: : : : : : : :

—Ay Pip—. Decía Seras en su mente, cuando ya había bajado al sótano. —Ojalá pudiera hacer que la sir desista de contratar a un mayordomo.

— _Mignonette trata de verlo desde el punto de vista de la jefa: si para ti fue doloroso perderlo para ella debe ser insoportable, él era como un segundo padre para ella, lo conoce desde que nació y cuando su padre falleció él fue su consuelo, su mano derecha, su soporte. No debe ser fácil para ella querer contratar un nuevo mayordomo porque nadie la tratará como él lo hacía. _

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para ayudarla?

_—Apóyala en su decisión, ayúdale a elegir un buen mayordomo. Tal vez así pueda mitigar su tristeza porque ya no lo va a extrañar cada vez que necesite un buen café._

—Tienes razón Pip.

_—Claro que la tengo Mignonette, como siempre—. _Sonrió_. _

—Eso quisieras.

: : : : : : : :

Seras comprobó que ya podía aparecer y desaparecer como se le viniera en gana, así que decidió mostrarle sus habilidades a su ama. —Sir Integra ya… ¿sir? ¿Qué tiene?—. Integra estaba bocabajo llorando desconsoladamente.

—Nada, ¿qué haces aquí?—. Su voz sonó molesta a pesar de las lágrimas.

—Yo… sólo quería mostrarle que ya puedo materializarme en cualquier lugar.

—Ya me di cuenta—. En verdad estaba molesta. —No deberías de irrumpir en mí habitación de esa amanera.

—Lo siento sir… pero ¿qué le pasa?

—No me pasa nada Seras, sólo vete.

—Pero…—. Seras ya se dirigía a la puerta, lo mejor era no molestar a su ama, pero algo la hizo cambiar de opinión y caminó de regreso hacia la sir. —Sir Integra… yo sólo quiero saber que tiene para ayudarla, pienso que ahora que somos amigas deberíamos de tenernos confianza… quisiera que cuente conmigo en las buenas y en las malas. Usted tendrá mi lealtad eternamente y lo sabe. Por favor, dígame que le pasa—. Se sentó en la cama de Integra.

—Seras no quiero hablar de eso, no me gusta, odio llorar delante de alguien.

—Pero sir, usted sabe que yo no la veo ni la veré jamás como alguien débil. Sólo quiero tener su confianza, por favor—. Apretó una de sus manos.

Tal vez sea porque estaba deprimida o porque se sentía muy sola pero se acercó a Seras y la abrazó con fuerza. —Extraño mucho a Walter—. Rompió en llanto en cuanto pronunció su nombre. Seras se sorprendió de ver a su ama llorando de esa forma y conmovida por el llanto de su amiga se puso a llorar ella también.

: : : : : : : :

—Seras eres un pésimo consuelo, se supone que debías calmarme no llorar conmigo—. Le reclamó Integra en broma después de que se calmara.

—Lo siento mucho ama.

—No te preocupes, para empezar no debí llorar de esa manera.

Seras rodó los ojos, volvía a ser la dama de hierro. —Ama, ¿podríamos visitar mañana la tumba de Walter?

—Está bien, iremos mañana—. Integra estuvo de acuerdo porque a pesar de que habían "enterrado" a Walter no habían "sepultado" su recuerdo. Es decir todavía no lo dejaba ir y de alguna manera quería revivirlo contratando un nuevo mayordomo que sea igual a él pero eso era imposible.


	5. Adiós Viejo Amigo

**Adiós Viejo Amigo**

Enfrente de la tumba de Walter estaban Integra y Seras viendo la lápida que decía "Aquí yace Walter C. Dornez Querido Amigo". En silencio, cada quien estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que Seras rompió el silencio.

—Buenos días señor Walter—. Saludó la vampiresa.

Integra la miró sorprendida, pero no dijo nada, y volvió su vista a la lápida. Después de unos minutos habló. —Seras, ¿tú crees que Walter te escucha?

—Por supuesto, ¿usted no?

—No, creo que los muertos están tan ocupados con sus nuevos asuntos, lo que sea que estén haciendo, que no tienen tiempo para los vivos, del mismo modo que los vivos no tenemos tiempo para los muertos aunque los recordemos con cierta frecuencia.

—A veces me alegra no ser tan fría como usted, yo creo que los muertos nos cuidan todo el tiempo, y están al pendiente de nosotros, nunca nos abandonan. Tal vez me equivoque pero prefiero creer eso.

Integra respiró hondo.—Seras hay algo que siempre he querido decirte, cuando ingresaste a la organización, Walter investigó todo acerca de ti… lamento lo de tus padres.

Seras bajó la cabeza, una lágrima de sangre rodó por sus mejillas. —Gracias sir.

—Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar, lo dije porque quería preguntarte si querías visitarlos.

Seras se limpió las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, pero emergían necias a pesar de que ella ya no quería seguir llorando. —Es que… es que…

—Si no quieres hacerlo está bien, era sólo una sugerencia.

—No… no es eso…—. Decía entre el llanto. —Es que hace mucho que no voy a visitarlos… la última vez que los vi fue cuando ingresé al cuerpo de policías y les prometí que los vería en cuanto tuviera otro éxito pero… ¡no ha ocurrido!—. Su llanto era desconsolado. —Y no quiero que me vean así—. Se señaló completamente.

Integra no sabía qué hacer, simplemente no podía manejar este tipo de situaciones, nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con eso. Sólo se limitó a hacer lo que había estado haciendo en estos casos y la abrazó. Dejó que las palabras fluyeran de su boca tal y como las sentía sin ponerse a pensar en su imagen de lider y mujer fría. —No digas eso Seras... si tú fueras mi hija estaría orgullosa de ti, peleaste con valentía contra Millennium, fuiste ascendida a capitán, a pesar de ser un vampiro no eres un monstruo, no has perdido la capacidad de sentir compasión o cualquier otro sentimiento humano. No debes de menospreciarte.

Seras la abrazó con fuerza. —Ay ama si no fuera por usted yo no sé qué haría—. Seguía llorando. —No sabe la alegría que me da que sea mi amiga.

—A mí también me alegra—. Reprimió sus lágrimas y cambió de tema. —Entonces, qué dices ¿visitamos a tus padres?

—Sí, tengo mucho que contarles.

—Ya lo creo.

Integra y Seras recorrieron el panteón hasta encontrar con la tumba de los padres de Seras, ya que se le había olvidado donde estaban sepultados después de tantos años de no visitarlos. Integra se alejó un poco para que la vampiresa pudiera hablar con sus padres tranquilamente.

—…Y después me uní a la organización Hellsing, donde conocí a muchas personas y me hice amiga de ellos…

Sin duda Seras era como una niña, a pesar de que ya era un vampiro, en toda la extensión de la palabra; seguía siendo ruidosa, impertinente, obstinada e infantil, todo lo opuesto de Alucard. Integra pensó que hizo bien en darle a Seras la oportunidad de escoger si quería someterse al mismo tratamiento que su maestro, ya que le daba la impresión de que no siempre tuvo dicha oportunidad. Confiaba en la lealtad de Seras, sabía que siempre haría todo por cumplir con la misión que ella le mande.

Seras era también su amiga y confidente, a ella podía contarle cosas que a nadie jamás le dijo y tiene la seguridad de que ella nunca la verá como alguien débil, por fin había encontrado alguien con quien desahogarse desde que perdió a Walter. Entonces pensó, que si ella era su paño de lágrimas, su cocinera y además le insistía a comer, tal vez ella podría ser una _Walter 2, _sólo habría que enseñarle a archivar, a organizar la agenda, entre otras cosas para que pueda hacer la labor que Walter solía hacer además de ser mayordomo. Aunque contrataría a un mayordomo de todos modos para que haga únicamente lo que un mayordomo debe hacer.

: : : : : : : :

Después del panteón fueron a una tienda de pinturas para comprar la pintura de color melón que tanto quería Seras, se llevaron tres galones, los cuales cargaba la vampiresa. Ya iban de camino a la parada del autobús cuando un auto de color negro se acercó a ellas disminuyendo la velocidad y bajó la ventanilla.

—Sir Hellsing, señorita Seras, ¿qué tal?—. Saludó el Arquitecto.

—¡Señor Clarkson!—. Se sorprendió Seras.

—¿A dónde van?

—Vamos a la parada del autobús para ir a la mansión—. Respondió Seras aunque la pregunta era para Integra dado que la veía a ella.

—Porque no suben al auto, yo las llevo.

—Gracias pero no es necesario—. Por fin se había dignado a hablar la sir.

—Oh vamos, para mí será un placer—. Se bajó del auto y abrió la cajuela. —Permíteme—. Tomó las pinturas que llevaba Seras.

—No gracias—. Repitió Integra de manera enérgica, evitando que llevara las pinturas a la cajuela.

—No se preocupe, no es una molestia, por favor permítame ayudarla… además me queda cerca del lugar al que voy—. Mintió.

—Ay muchas gracias señor Clarkson—. Dijo Seras ayudando a meter las pinturas a la cajuela.

—Seras Victoria—. Integra arrastró las palabras molesta.

—Vamos ama, no es bueno desairar una ayuda—. Cerró la cajuela.

—Por aquí sir Hellsing—. Clarkson le abrió la puerta del copiloto.

Integra respiró profundamente. —Está bien—. Tomó el asiento del copiloto y Clarkson cerró la puerta, después le abrió la puerta a Seras del asiento del pasajero y ella le agradeció cordialmente.

—Saben, estaba buscando compradores para mi auto, pero no quería dejarlo en manos de cualquier desconocido, es un auto muy querido para mí, así que me sentiría más tranquilo si se quedara con ustedes—. Decía Clarkson mientras manejaba.

—No lo sé, ya he gastado mucho en la reparación de la mansión y por ahora no puedo costearme ningún lujo.

—Pero no se preocupe, no pienso vendérselo caro, entiendo que es un auto viejo y pasado de moda, pero está en buenas condiciones.

—Lo pensaré, tengo que ver primero cuanto es mi presupuesto.

—Bien, ya tiene mi número por si se decide a comprarlo.

: : : : : : : :

Después de que el arquitecto las dejara en la mansión y se despidieran de él cordialmente, las damas bajaron al sótano a dejar las pinturas en el cuarto de Seras.

Integra estaba sentada en la única silla de la habitación. —¿Cuándo empezaras a pintar?

—Hoy en la noche, ya quiero verlo terminado—. Sonreía con emoción.

Integra sonrió ligeramente.

—Pero cambiando de tema, ya se dio cuenta de que sí le gusta al arquitecto.

—Seras por el amor de Dios, ¿sigues con esa tontería?

—Es que no es obvio, se tomó la molestia de venirnos a dejar hasta acá aunque su destino era otro.

—Él sólo quiere jactarse de que hizo la obra del día con una noble en decadencia. Y por la misma razón quiere venderme su auto.

—¿Y lo piensa comprar?

—No lo sé, no quiero gastar más dinero de lo necesario, pero por otro lado estoy harta de ir en autobús: tener que escuchar lloriqueos de bebes, gritos de niños, cotilleos tontos de adolescentes, gordos que se sienten a mi lado, gente que duerme con la boca abierta y que tiene mal aliento. Y lo peor, ir de pie sosteniéndome de esa sucia barra y la gente que se acerca demasiado.

—Imagínese como estoy yo con mis sentidos más desarrollados. Yo creo que es algo necesario, tampoco está bien que digan que sir Integra Hellsing va en autobús.

—Lo sé, hasta he llegado a pensar en comprar una bicicleta, es barato y ecológico.

Seras se rió, no imaginaba a su ama en bicicleta.

Integra se puso de pie, dispuesta a marcharse. —Seras, prepara la cena por favor, estaré en mi oficina.

—Sí ama.

—Ah por cierto, cuando terminemos de cenar te enseñaré a archivar. Ahora tú serás mi asistente.

Seras se emocionó mucho, la jefa le daría una responsabilidad mayor y la dejaría tocar sus tan amados documentos. —Por supuesto ama, cuente conmigo.

: : : : : : : :

En la noche Integra estaba en el balcón de su habitación, vestida únicamente con su camisa blanca porque no tenía pijama, el frío aire le había erizado la piel de sus piernas; miraba el cielo estrellado y la luna en cuarto menguante. —_No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto—._ Pensaba. Respiró hondo. Miró hacia atrás para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie.

—Walter no sé si me escuchas pero… sólo quería decirte que estoy instruyendo a Seras para que sea mi asistente así como tú una vez lo fuiste. También te quería decir que aunque no lo haya expresado en voz alta, y aunque a veces pareciera que no lo tomaba en cuenta, siempre valoré tu trabajo, siempre estuve agradecida de que estuvieras a mi lado, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. Se supone que yo debía ser la fuerza de mis empleados pero tú fuiste mi fuerza en más de una ocasión. Tú sabes lo valioso que eres para mí, el cariño que siempre te tuve y te tendré hasta el final de mis días. Eso era todo lo que quería decirte, ahora descansa en paz. Hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Integra bajó la mirada, hacía mucho frío pero no le importaba, se limpió la lagrimita que se rodó por su mejilla. Volvió a respirar profundamente llenando sus pulmones con el aire fresco de la noche y regresó a dentro cerrando la puerta corrediza detrás de sí. Esa noche durmió tranquila, ya no volvería a llorar por Walter ni por nadie más, se lo ordenó así misma del mismo modo en que se ordenó no volver a llorar por su padre.

* * *

Al principio pensé en que Integra contratara a un mayordomo bien "acá" que supiera pelear e hiciera "circo, maroma y teatro" pero después pensé que como Walter ninguno, porque no sólo era mayordomo, era cocinero, psicólogo, consejero, asistente, guardaespaldas, chofer, etc. etc. peeero pensé que NADIE sería lo suficientemente bueno, pues si él e Integra eran tan unidos fue porque la conoció desde que era un bebé y que otro llegue de la nada y quiera ocupar ese lugar pues nop. Por eso pensé que sería mejor que Seras ocupara en cierta parte ese lugar, será su consejera, su mano derecha su paño de lágrimas y también viceversa; por eso le enseñó a Seras todo lo que Walter hacía como archivar u organizar su agenda entre otras cosas, además creo que eso hará que se unan más.

Bueno eso es todo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y muchas gracias por seguir esta historia y por tomarse la molestia de leerla :3 el hecho de ver que les gusta me honra, muchas muchas gracias


	6. Encuentro con el Enemigo

****y aquí vamos con otro capítulo, en este capítulo Integra se encontrará con el nuevo arzobispo que remplaza a Maxwell, espero que les guste, y bueno para los que preguntan si se dará algo entre Integra y el arquitecto pues... no dejen de leer esta historia :3, gracias por sus reviews :3 me encanta leer sus comentarios. Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean :D

* * *

**Encuentro con el Enemigo**

_Estimada líder de la Organización Hellsing, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, tengo la dicha de invitarla cordialmente a la bella Italia, más específicamente a Florencia, donde podremos hablar del porvenir de nuestras respectivas organizaciones para establecer un acuerdo de paz y de esa manera pueda existir una sana y amistosa convivencia entre ambas organizaciones._

_Sin más que decir por el momento, me despido cordialmente de usted._

_Atentamente_

_Arzobispo M´quve, Líder de la Sección Iscariote XIII_

_P.D. Entiendo que su situación económica es difícil así que le mando dos boletos de avión para usted y un acompañante, cuente con mi apoyo para cualquier cosa._

Terminó Integra de leer la carta. —_Me dijo pobre_—. Pensaba molesta. Suspiró largo y profundo. No le daba confianza esta repentina invitación; las palabras "paz", "amistosa" y "convivencia" no existían en el vocabulario de la Sección XIII.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. —Adelante—. Respondió. Entraron Seras y sir Islands.

—Ama tiene una visita, ¿necesita algo más?

—¿Sir Islands se le ofrece algo?—. Preguntó Integra.

—No gracias, mi visita es breve.

—Eso es todo Seras, puedes retirarte—. La aludida inclinó la cabeza y se retiró. —A qué debo su visita sir Islands.

—De seguro ya sabrás que Iscariote tiene un nuevo líder, aunque a decir verdad ya lo habían elegido desde que se enteraron de la muerte de Maxwell, pero no lo hicieron oficial hasta hace unos días.

—Sí, acabo de leer una carta del Arzobispo M´quve; me extraña que ya sea arzobispo mientras que a Maxwell tardaron para ascenderlo y de hecho creo que no lo habrían hecho de no ser por la guerra.

—Así es, pero que se puede esperar del vaticano. ¿Qué decía la carta?

—Me invita a Florencia para negociar la paz entre nosotros, incluso me mandó dos boletos de avión—. Se los mostró.

—Es una trampa no vayas, ellos creen que mataste a Maxwell.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Tengo mis contactos, ellos no saben que fue Anderson quien lo mató o mejor dicho no quieren reconocerlo, es más fácil creer que fue un enemigo a que fue un sacerdote de los suyos. Tú sabes que ellos tergiversan toda la verdad.

—De todos modos, aunque yo lo haya matado estaba en mi derecho: envió a toda la sección XIII a capturarme y mandó al ejército de cruzados a matar a diestra y siniestra; lo que siempre le ha encantado al vaticano: regar ríos de sangre en el nombre de Dios.

—Lo sé pero para ellos nosotros somos herejes y por tanto nuestros derechos no cuentan, ellos no conciben la paz a menos que seas católico y tengas la mente tan cerrada como ellos, simplemente no se puede razonar con esa gente.

—No tienes que decirlo, pero qué quieres que haga, él me mandó los boletos para que no ponga como excusa mi situación económica, no puedo negar la oferta no quiero que piensen que les tengo miedo.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿con quien piensas ir?

—Con Seras Victoria, desde luego.

—Hum… no me lo tomes a mal, pero preferiría que fueras con alguien más… capaz.

—Pero que dices, ella es excelente, es la aprendiz de Alucard y es muy fuerte, ya no es la niña llorona que conociste cuando nos atacaron los hermanos Valentine.

—Supongo que sí, pero de todos modos preferiría que fueras con otros dos soldados—. Sacó su chequera y firmó un cheque. —Ten, ponle la cantidad que creas que vas a necesitar para comprar los otros dos boletos.

—¿Usted también? Todo el mundo cree que necesito dinero como si fuera una pordiosera, ¿tan necesitada me veo?

—No es momento para el orgullo Integra, soy un viejo amigo tuyo y no está mal que aceptes mi ayuda.

—Gracias, pero no gracias.

—Integra, por favor.

—Estoy bien, le agradezco la ayuda pero no.

—Que obstinada eres, está bien respetaré tu decisión pero si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo.

—Así lo haré.

—No lo harás verdad.

—Sinceramente, no.

Después de que sir Islands se marchara, llamó a la vampiresa. —Seras, empaca tus cosas, nos vamos a Italia.

: : : : : : : :

Integra le explicó todo a Seras, la draculina no estaba muy de acuerdo con ese viaje, también pensaba que era una trampa pero no podían rechazar la invitación. Ella empacó sus tres únicos trajes, mientras que Seras sólo se llevó su chamarra rosa, doce bolsas de sangre y su ataúd. Ese detalle sería todo un problema.

No llevaría a los otros dos soldados, le había dicho a Islands que era porque creía que no los necesitaba y que con Seras era más que suficiente, pero lo cierto es que realmente no tenía dinero. Llamó al arquitecto, para preguntarle por el precio del auto, supuso que debería haber miembros de la sección XIII en el aeropuerto y quería llegar en un carro, aunque sea usado, y no en taxi.

Él se sorprendió mucho de que la sir lo llamara, y le dijo el precio del auto, pero Integra no estaba muy contenta. —Es muy barato, ese auto no cuesta eso.

—Pero hace más de cuatro años que lo tengo y los autos se devalúan muy rápido.

—No lo compraré a menos que le aumente el precio, no quiero nada regalado.

Se escuchó su risa al otro lado de la bocina. —Está bien, póngale el precio que usted quiera.

Integra odiaba el hecho de que le tuvieran consideración por tener una situación económica difícil, no le gustaba causar lástima.

: : : : : : : :

Después de tres días Integra había arreglado todos los asuntos pendientes, contrató a un mayordomo para que cuidara la mansión en su ausencia, además los soldados estarían al pendiente, por si se presentaba una misión, con sus comunicadores listos para que puedan recibir órdenes desde Italia.

Le avisó a sir Islands de su partida y a la reina, los boletos tenían una reservación en primera clase, con fecha de hoy, le habían dado tres días para que arreglara su partida. Ya salía por la puerta junto con Seras quien llevaba las dos maletas de su ama, cuando vio que una limusina se estacionó frente al portón. Al principio pensó que sería sir Islands, pero en ese momento salió del auto un hombre con sotana.

—¿Usted es sir Integra? Por favor permítame llevarla al aeropuerto. Soy el padre Bernardo y tengo órdenes de llevarla.

Integra se ofendió, ahora resulta que le habían enviado un vigilante para que se asegurara de que fuera al aeropuerto, no sea que se niegue a ir a Italia. —De ninguna manera, yo iré con mis propios medios—. Ya le había comprado el auto al arquitecto y ya estaban por meter las maletas en la cajuela y subir al techo el ataúd de Seras.

—Por favor no se lo tome a mal, es sólo que me dijeron que tal vez usted tendría ciertos… problemas con la paquetería, por aquello del ataúd. Yo voy con usted para evitarle esos inconvenientes.

Era cierto, la vez que viajaron a Brasil no hubo problemas con la aduana porque era un avión de contrabando y en el hotel Alucard se valió de sus poderes mentales, pero Seras no tenía esos poderes aún. De mala gana accedió.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto no tuvieron ningún problema, y subieron al avión en primera clase, Integra le pidió a Seras que fingiera ir al baño y usando sus habilidades de teletransportación buscara una bomba; ella mantendría su desconfianza hasta su regreso a Londres, cuando estuviera de vuelta en su mansión. Estaría más feliz si Seras pudiera leer la mente, así sabría si los pasajeros eran sólo un montaje para darle confianza y detonar el avión o secuestrarla. De cualquier modo, la draculina podía protegerla de todo eso.

No sucedió nada durante el vuelo, pero de cualquier modo no se durmió, el viaje fue tranquilo mejor dicho aburrido; no probó nada de la comida, sólo tomó una copa de vino, aunque no estaba segura, no obstante no quería que el padre que la acompañaba notara su preocupación, y de hecho si no fuera por la orden que le dio, Seras no sabría que estaba angustiada.

: : : : : : : :

Al llegar a su destino, el padre las condujo hasta una limusina que las estaba esperando para llevarlas a un hotel de lujo donde ya habían hecho la reservación para dos personas en una suite. Sin embargo Integra ya tenía reservaciones en un hotel de mediana calidad y nuevamente se armó una discusión. Integra no pensaba viajar a expensas del enemigo y el padre Bernardo le explicaba que era sólo una cortesía de la sección XIII para hacerle el viaje más placentero ya que ha venido desde tan lejos. Finalmente Integra ganó la discusión, y el chofer las dejó en el hotel donde ella le indicó.

Además de que no quería que nadie le pagara sus gastos, no quería sentirse vigilada pues de seguro si se quedaba en la suite ellos sabrían cuando sale, entra y con quien. El cuarto que había reservado era modesto para dos personas, con dos camas y un baño; tuvo que pagar un soborno para que no protestaran por el sarcófago de Seras.

Esa habitación le recordó a la del departamento, tenía la misma cantidad de muebles y el baño era sencillo, incluso tenía una cortina igual de ridícula, sólo que esta era verde con conchitas de mar y peces más realistas. A Seras le emocionaba la idea de dormir en una cama, a pesar de que tenía su ataúd, incluso saltó sobre ella por unos minutos, mientras Integra desempacaba sus cosas.

El padre Bernardo le había dicho que mañana a las doce las vería el arzobispo M´quve en una capilla cuya dirección estaba escrita en un papel. Mientras tanto Integra se reportó con sir Islands ya que la reina le había pedido que lo hiciera, después llamó al mayordomo para preguntarle cómo estaba todo en su mansión, a decir verdad eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

En la tarde fueron a un café modesto pero con excelente servicio y de buena calidad, se sentaron en una de las mesas de la terraza. Luego recorrieron la ciudad; no era la primera vez que Integra viajaba a Florencia pero Seras no había salido de Inglaterra y de hecho su primer viaje al extranjero fue a Brasil, y deseaba haberlo disfrutado más pero simplemente fue imposible.

Florencia era encantadora, a Seras le gustaban las casas y los callejones reducidos, visitaron los museos y vieron los monumentos más famosos del lugar, Seras deseó traer consigo una cámara fotográfica, además pensaba que su ama era una excelente guía turística, pues le iba explicando todo. A Integra le recordó cuando era niña, ella tenía la cara de ilusión de la vampiresa y su papá era quien le explicaba las cosas.

Estaban saliendo del museo cuando Seras notó que alguien se escondía en la esquina de un edificio vigilándolas. —Ama …

—Lo sé, ha estado siguiéndonos desde que salimos del hotel.

—_Mierda, ¿cómo no lo noté?—._pensó. —¿Qué hacemos?

—Nada, él no nos va a hacer nada, simplemente está ahí, sabía que harían algo así; sigue caminando y no lo veas, que sepa que no le tenemos miedo.

Cenaron en una cafetería no muy concurrida, aunque Seras pidió un café al cual apenas le dio un par de sorbos, hablaron de cosas simples, nada que ver con el trabajo o con la sección XIII, ninguna quería arruinar el momento.

Finalmente llegaron al hotel, mañana sería un día muy largo y pesado, pero nadie comentó nada, había sido un lindo día, hacía años que Integra no paseaba y era la primera vez que Seras iba a Italia, ¿por qué arruinarlo pensando el vaticano o en el líder de la sección XIII? No es algo muy importante, a opinión de la sir.

: : : : : : : :

La capilla estaba vacía, era un lugar ruinoso, incluso parte del techo se había derrumbado; al fondo, cerca del altar, estaba un hombre de pie de pelo castaño y ojos café claro, a su lado estaba una monja de cabello rubio y corto con sotana de sacerdote y una venda mal amarrada en la quijada.

Antes de entrar a la capilla Seras se había quitado su chamarra rosa, y había desecho su brazo volviéndolo una masa amorfa y ondeante de color entre negro y rojo, caminaba detrás de su ama. No quería tener una apariencia humana, quería verse lo más monstruosa posible para intimidar al líder de Iscariote, y que no se le ocurra acercarse a su ama.

Integra llevaba su traje habitual, lamentaba el hecho de no tener su sombrerito negro, era su favorito aunque todo el mundo lo odiara: Alucard trató de quemarlo una vez y Seras le confesó en la mañana que se alegraba de que el sombrerito ya no existiera más, incluso Walter muy sutilmente le había dicho que era un feo sombrero; nunca entendería porque les desagradaba tanto.

—Buenos días sir Integra Hellsing—. Le sonrió. —Al fin conozco a la soberbia Integra, la noble pobre.

—Buenos días obispo… M'quve ¿verdad?—. Fingió no recordar su nombre.

Sonrió. —Arzobispo M´quve, si no le es muy molesto. Y bien ¿se divirtió ayer?

—Sí, gracias por preguntar, sin duda Italia es un país maravilloso, definitivamente el Palazzo Vecchio es uno de mis museos favoritos.

—Concuerdo con usted, es bueno saber que al menos tenemos eso en común. Pasemos a temas más interesantes, ya conoce a Heinkel Wolfe ¿verdad?

—Sí, me encendió mi cigarrillo en una ocasión fue muy amable de su parte—.La aludida apretó los puños, M´quve sólo sonrió de lado. —Y ella es Seras Victoria.

—Ah sí, la concubina del vampiro ¿no?

Ambas se ofendieron.

—Yo no soy…—. Apenas si protestaba Seras pero su ama la detuvo.

—Cómo sea, creí que ya entraríamos en materia—. Apremió Integra, no mostrando su disgusto por el comentario del arzobispo.

—Es verdad, es verdad. Bien, debe de saber que como enemigos naturales que somos no puede haber un acuerdo de paz como tal, aunque respeto el tratado anterior en cuanto a jurisdicción de territorio y todo eso, pero creo que debemos de estar en igualdad de condiciones.

—¿Igualdad de condiciones?

—Sí, se le acusa a usted por la muerte de mi antecesor Enrico Maxwell.

—Arzobispo Enrico Maxwell—. Corrigió, lo odiaba pero mantenía el respeto por los muertos. —Y no, yo no lo maté fue el sacerdote Alexander Anderson. De cualquier forma en una guerra la muerte es una posibilidad, unos pierden y otros ganan, pero esta guerra definitivamente no le concernía al vaticano.

—Sin embargo usted mató al sacerdote Anderson ¿no? Y uno de sus hombres mató a Yumiko Takagi una monja de la guardia especial de Iscariote, colega de Heinkel.

—La muerte de Anderson es mi responsabilidad, le ordené a mi sirviente matarlo pero la monja fue asesinada por mi mayordomo que cometió traición y mató a la monja Yumiko por su cuenta. Pero vuelvo a repetir, estaba en mi derecho, incluso si yo fuera culpable de todo lo que me acusa, era mi deber pues los Iscariote no llegaron precisamente a ayudar.

—Pues en mi derecho también está el hacer justicia, ¡Heinkel!

—¡Seras!

Ambas damas se pusieron delante de sus jefes, Hienkel sacó dos pistolas y Seras preparó su puño y su otro brazo lo usó como escudo, Pip también estaba listo para el ataque.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora, la primera batalla de estas dos mujeres la verán en el proximo capítulo ;) (suena la campana de pelea)


	7. Nuevas Rivalidades

Aquí otro capitulo :3 disculpen la demora pero he estado ocupado con los tramites de mi tesis y todo eso, entre otras muchas cosas de mi no muy ajetreada vida social (la cual de hecho es casi nula XD) en fin aquí esta un nuevo capitulo de la pelea entre estas dos nuevas rivales Seras vs. Heinkel y suena la campana TIN TIN!

sin más que decir los dejo para que lean :)

* * *

**Nuevas Rivalidades**

Heinkel fue la primera en disparar con ambas pistolas a Seras que lo interceptó con su brazo de plasma, las balas se perdieron en la masa sin afectarla, luego con volviendo su brazo como una suerte de látigo golpeó a Heinkel aventándola hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, no sabía que tan fuerte era su oponente, no quería matarla… a menos que no tuviera otra opción, esperaba que con eso fuera suficiente pues recordaba que era sólo una humana.

La espalda de Heinkel se estrelló contra la pared y su cabeza chocó contra el piso al caer, sin embargo, la monja se puso de pie con dificultad, y con la cabeza sangrando, pero unos segundos después la sangre desapareció.

—Le hicieron el mismo tratamiento que Anderson—. Se sorprendió Integra.

—No debería sorprenderse, si usted hizo lo mismo con la vampiresa.

—Por supuesto que no, ella decidió evolucionar por su cuenta sin someterse a ningún tratamiento a diferencia de Alucard.

—En ese caso, será mejor que te consigas un nuevo vampiro sirviente—. Sonrió con malicia.

Integra no se inmutó, sabía que Seras era mejor que Heinkel.

La monja corrió hasta la vampiresa disparando sus armas contra Seras, pero sólo tres de ellas lograron su objetivo, hiriendo a la draculina pero no de gravedad, ella utilizó sus excelentes reflejos y su velocidad para darle alcance a su contrincante y darle una patada en la cabeza.

La patada de la no muerta le dio a Heinkel en el lado que tenía descubierta la quijada y le hizo dar una vuelta completa cayendo al piso bocabajo. Pero Seras no se detuvo ahí y con su brazo plasmático la volvió a aventar esta vez contra el techo.

La furia de Heinkel había crecido y a pesar de haber chocado contra el techo, e incluso desgajar parte de él, de un saltó se abalanzó contra Seras y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que la derribó. Se sentó sobre ella dándole una serie de puñetazos con ambas manos.

Seras se estaba mareando y escupió sangre. —_Mignonette despierta, reacciona—. _Le habló Pip. La vampiresa la empujó con sus piernas colocándolas sobre el abdomen de Heinkel aventándola, ambas se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo con el puño listo y ambas estamparon su puñetazo simultáneamente en la mejilla de la otra.

Las dos chicas escupieron sangre al mismo tiempo, Heinkel le disparó en la cabeza pero ella la tomó por el antebrazo con fuerza y se lo rompió. En todo ese tiempo la monja no había gritado, más que leves quejidos pero su hueso roto era sumamente doloroso y su grito de dolor fue llenó la capilla.

—"¡_Malfita forra!_"—. Expresó Heinkel sin poder hablar bien.

Seras sonrió ampliamente y colocando su pie en su rodilla empujó con fuerza rompiéndosela también. Volvió a gritar. Con el brazo y la pierna rotas, Heinkel cayó al suelo gritando y llorando por el dolor y la humillación. Seras detuvo su ataque, ya no era como antes que enloquecía y mataba a diestra y siniestra, ahora podía controlarse.

—¡Levantete Heinkel!

La aludida hizo lo posible por incorporarse pero no podía ni sostenerse, su regeneración todavía no incluía huesos rotos, ni la omisión del dolor. De hecho a pesar de ser muy fuerte, Anderson tampoco podía suprimir el dolor, simplemente se aguantaba, pero para eso habían pasado muchos años, Heinkel recién empezaba con el tratamiento.

—¡Levántate!—. M´quve caminó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo para levantarla. Y ella hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse pero su pie sano se resbaló con el suelo y no pudo pararse.

—¡Suéltala!—. Integra lo izó fuertemente de la sotana y apartándolo de la mujer con brusquedad. —No puede ponerse de pie… en cuanto a mí respecta la pelea terminó, a menos que quieras tomar su lugar. El acuerdo sigue tal y como estaba respetando los límites territoriales que se estipulan en dicho documento. Seras vámonos.

—Sí mi ama—. Se dieron la media vuelta, Seras tenía sus sentidos al máximo por si intentaban disparar contra su ama por la espalda ella podría bloquearla con su brazo.

—Nos volveremos a ver las caras Hellsing—. Replicó M´quve, hablando con la espalda de su enemiga.

: : : : : : : :

Seras tenía un sabor de victoria en la boca, no le daba gusto romperle el brazo y la pierna a Heinkel pero le alegraba el tener un némesis igual que su maestro, ahora tendría un enemigo al cual odiar y respetar como tal, estaba ansiosa por tener otro encuentro con Heinkel Wolfe. —Ama, ¿cómo estuve?

—Bien, aunque podrías estar mejor.

Seras torció la boca. —Ama, hay algo que no entiendo, cuando el arzobispo dijo que debería de igualar la situación entre Iscariote y Hellsing, ¿a qué se refería?

—Iscariote perdió a su líder y a su carta del triunfo, quería dejar a Hellsing igual.

—¿Pero quién vengaría a Yumie?

—Nadie, eso lo mencionó sólo para despertar la sed de venganza de Heinkel.

—Bien, mañana nos regresamos a Londres, creo que ya no hay nada más por hacer con los Iscariote.

Integra reservó los boletos en clase turista, partirían a las ocho de la mañana, mientras tanto estarían desempacando todo de nuevo, sabía que tendrían problemas para llevar el ataúd de Seras, así que se pasaron toda la tarde martillando una caja para meter el féretro. Ya había hablado con el encargado de la paquetería y tuvo que sobornarlo para subir la caja de Seras.

Pasado de las seis de la tarde, tocaron la puerta de su cuarto, Seras estaba por abrir la puerta pero vio que se trataba del arzobispo M´quve. —Ama es el arzobispo—. Habló en susurro.

—Abre la puerta.

A pesar de que ella no quería hacerlo, sabía que la orden de su ama no daba lugar a peros. El arzobispo y el padre Bernardo que las acompañó desde Londres entraron a la habitación, los ojos de M´quve recorrieron toda la modesta habitación. —¿No quiere revisar también el baño de casualidad?—. Preguntó Integra con sarcasmo ante la mirada curiosa de su adversario.

—No hace falta, puedo darme de la cuenta de la condición precaria de su economía, sabía que era pobre pero no que tanto… en fin, debió aceptar mis reservaciones en la suite.

—No gracias, prefiero costear yo todos mis gastos aunque sean _precarios._

El arzobispo sonrió. —El orgullo es un pecado capital, la humildad es la virtud que contrarresta ese pecado.

—La humildad como la que tiene usted al poseer esas ropas bordadas con hilo de oro y esos anillos ostentosos que portas.

—Habla como si usted nunca usara joyas costosas.

—Sí, pero yo no ando por ahí predicando algo que no pongo en práctica.

El arzobispo frunció el entrecejo molesto.

—Pero dígame ¿a qué ha venido arzobispo?

—Tengo la orden de informarle que desde ahora todo territorio inglés es jurisdicción de Hellsing sin importar que sean católicos.

Integra sonrió, era una excelente noticia, pero eso era algo que pudieron mandárselo a decir por escrito, la presencia del arzobispo no era necesaria.— Por qué has venido hasta aquí a decirlo.

El arzobispo resopló. —Es un castigo por atacarte cuando tenía la orden de no hacerlo y el padre Bernardo ha venido a ver que lo cumpliera. Bien me tengo que ir, te dejo en tu… cuartucho—. Señaló con aire despectivo el lugar.

—Que le vaya bien arzobispo M´quve.

—Lo mismo le digo a usted, que tenga un buen viaje sir Hellsing.

: : : : : : : :

Cuando se dirigían al aeropuerto descubrieron que el mismo tipo que las andaba siguiendo cuando pasearon por Florencia las iba siguiendo, sin embargo ninguna de las dos se alarmó, el ataúd de Seras fue subido al avión tal y como lo habían acordado con el encargado de paquetería. Todo el vuelo fue tranquilo y de nuevo Integra no se durmió, pero Seras se estaba muriendo de sueño, así que ella si decidió cerrar los ojos un momento.

Regresaron a la mansión Hellsing sin ningún contratiempo, la mansión seguía intacta, impecable, el nuevo mayordomo había hecho una labor magnífica. Los soldados tenían todo en orden, no se había presentado ninguna misión, ni nada urgente. Fue a su oficina y se reportó con sir Islands y con la reina, supuso que mañana habría una reunión para saber cuál fue el acuerdo al que llegó con la Sección XIII.

Integra fue a su oficina y el mayordomo le pasó la lista de las personas que habían llamado en su ausencia y le entregó todas las cartas que habían llegado. Una de esas cartas era una invitación del señor Clarkson a una cena importante de negocios pasado mañana.

—Con lo que odio las fiestas, le diré que no.

—¿Fiesta de quién?—. Entró Seras en ese momento. —Me pareció escuchar la palabra "fiesta".

—No es nada, sólo una invitación que me hicieron para asistir a una cena.

—¿Quién?

—El señor Clarkson.

Seras abrió la boca con sorpresa. —¿El arquitecto la invitó a un fiesta? ¡Genial! ¿Y qué se piensa poner?

—No voy a ir.

—¿Por qué no?

—En primer lugar no quiero ir, en segundo lugar tengo mucho trabajo y en tercer lugar no tengo nada que ponerme.

—Ah es por eso.

—Aunque tuviera que ponerme no iría—. Se molestó.

—Pero ¿por qué no se compra algo bonito? ¿Realmente es tan mala su economía?

Integra suspiró. —Sí, es muy mala, la reconstrucción de la mansión me costó mucho, más la consulta al oculista para tratar mi ojo, la atención que recibí en el campamento de sir Walsh fue eficiente pero él doctor me recomendó consultar un especialista. Por si eso fuera poco, como no ha habido ninguna misión no he recibido mi paga, en tiempos de paz eso no era ningún problema pues mi padre había invertido en otros negocios pero dichos negocios se fueron a la quiebra con la guerra. Así que sólo me queda el dinero que está en el banco que es un poco menos de la mitad de la fortuna que me heredó mi padre.

—Vaya, no tengo idea de cuánto dinero está hablando pero me suena a que es mucho.

—No tanto, sir Islands, y otros nobles tienen más dinero que yo, incluso con esta crisis financiera, su fortuna es mucho más grande que la mía. Por eso me dicen "la noble pobre".

—Creí que eso sólo se lo había dicho el arzobispo.

—No, en la corte de la reina me llaman así y también los de la mesa redonda, excepto sir Islands. También me llaman "la tuerta Hellsing", lo que me hace recordar a los piratas.

—Malditos, todavía que ellos no arriesgaron nada y que usted les salvó el trasero la llaman de esa manera.

—La verdad es que poco me importa lo que digan, tal vez antes me hubiera ofendido pero ahora me importa un comino la opinión de los demás; para serte sincera muchas cosas que me importaban antes, ahora me parecen muy irrelevantes.

Su ama había cambiado mucho, efectivamente anteriormente cuando se hubiera enterado de semejantes sobrenombres se hubiera vuelto una furia, habría llegado a la mansión aventando puertas y maldiciendo a gritos a todos esos idiotas.

Al principio, cuando se mudaron al departamento, ella parecía muy molesta con su nueva situación, pero se fue adaptando y acostumbrando con cierta rapidez, incluso a veces barría y trapeaba cuando no tenía trabajo. A lo que nunca se acostumbró fue al autobús, pero eso podía entenderlo porque ella también lo odiaba. Sin duda el haber vivido en aquel departamento hizo cambiar mucho a su ama, o al menos eso era su opinión.

: : : : : : : :

Integra le envió su negativa por escrito al señor Clarkson, no tenía interés en salir de su mansión ahora que por fin estaba ahí. Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hasta pararse enfrente del nuevo retrato de su padre; tenía que reconocer que este le gustaba más que el anterior, el cuadro era de cuerpo completo y su padre lucía un traje muy fino con una pose gallarda, pero sin perder su característico peinado despeinado y su sonrisa de medio lado, toda la pinta de un líder.

—_Papá perdóname por no saber cuidar mejor tu dinero, ojalá pudiera encontrar una forma para hacer crecer tu fortuna—. _Pensaba, para ella todo el dinero y la mansión seguían siendo de su padre aunque los títulos de propiedad digan lo contrario, ella sólo era una especie de administradora que se encargaba de cuidarlo. —_No permitiré que tu dinero se siga malgastando._

* * *

__pensé en hacer la pelea de Seras y Heinkel más larga pero creo que por ahora está bien, el nivel de regeneración de Heinkel, todavía no es tan fuerte como el de Alexander y Seras no es tan fuerte como Alucard aunque ya bebió sangre pero todavía le falta, además que de por si el primer encuentro entre Anderson y Alucard tampoco fue muy extenso, en fin espero que les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios y sugerencias :3


	8. Devuelta en el Juego

****aquí subo otro capitulo más, ya casi lo termino de escribir y subo otra historia que estoy empezando :3, a partir de aquí los capítulos son un poco más largos, espero que este sea de su agrado, :3 y como ya casi lo acabo voy a subir capítulos cada viernes o sábados; sin más que decir los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Devuelta en el Juego**

Pasaban las semanas e Integra estaba cada vez más desesperada porque no veía ingresos. —¿_Es que acaso han desaparecido todos los malditos vampiros del planeta?_—. Se preguntaba. Los negocios en los que había invertido apenas si se recuperaban de la crisis, es decir que todavía no podía ver ganancias de ellos. Le preocupaba que se llegue a acabar todo el dinero que hay en el banco y que no pueda salir nunca de su crisis. No quería que ese fuera el final de Integra Hellsing.

Por si eso no fuera suficiente, no tenía trabajo que hacer, así que no tenía nada en que ocupar su mente para dejar de angustiarse por si situación financiera; Seras estaba dormida, ella misma le había dicho que ahora que tenían nuevo mayordomo no podía seguir desvelándose de esa manera o nunca sería fuerte. No le tenía suficiente confianza a su nuevo mayordomo como para ponerse a charlar con él como lo hacía con Walter. —_¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?_

Practicar esgrima, hacía mucho que no lo hacía; decidida bajó a la sala de practica y empezó ensayar ella sola contra un maniquí que tenia de prueba. Naturalmente era más divertido cuando peleaba contra Walter o contra Alucard, especialmente con el último porque él siempre le hacía trampa: le trababa el pie, se desaparecía y aparecía detrás de ella, se valía de la telequinesia para obtener otra espada, en fin, siempre era algo nuevo e impredecible y eso le daba mayor dificultad al entrenamiento.

Pelear contra un maniquí inmóvil no tenía gracia, así que aburrida y molesta guardó la espada en su lugar y se fue. Fue a la sala de tiro, pero se aburrió fácilmente; lo ideal era practicar cuando estuviera hecha una furia, ahí si disparaba con inspiración, y no tenía a cierto vampiro que le hiciera enfurecer. —_Estúpido Alucard._

Bajó al sótano, al cuarto de Alucard y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Todo estaba en orden, lo cual era extraño porque el vampiro siempre tenía un regadero de bolsas de sangre por todas partes. Se sentó sobre el ataúd y tomó la baldosa que tenía el sello de Alucard impreso. —_No hay manera de hacerte volver ¿verdad?_

Aún quedaban de él sus lentes y su sombrero que estaban dentro del féretro, Integra abrió la tapa y sacó los lentes, se quitó los suyos y se probó los otros. _—¿Cómo podías ver con estas cosas? Se ve todo rojo y oscuro—. _Se los quitó y volvió a colocarse los propios. Volvió a dejar todo en su lugar y se encaminó a la puerta, no tenía caso seguir allí. Al llegar a la puerta se le ocurrió una cosa y caminó hacia la puerta secreta, presionó el ladrillo ligeramente más salido y entró.

Había tenido la fabulosa idea de ordenar todos los papeles que se encontraban ahí, eran muchos los que estaban regados en el escritorio y había libros abiertos que no estaban en sus estantes así que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, eso le entretendría por un momento. Revisaba los documentos y luego los metía en los archiveros, los libros los acomodó en el estante.

Leía los archivos por si encontraba algo que pueda hacer volver al vampiro, pero no encontró nada, a decir verdad no creía que encontrara algo que dijera: "como hacer volver a un vampiro de una dimensión desconocida". Era absurdo, Alucard estaba perdido quien sabe dónde, y no podría volver nunca. De todos modos siguió revisando, nadie diría que no lo intentó.

Quien sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro, hasta que Seras abrió la puerta secreta y entró. —Ama la he estado buscando por toda la mansión, estaba muy preocupada hasta que Pip me dijo que tal vez podría estar aquí.

—Ah Seras, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—¿Qué se me ofrece? Pasan de las diez de la noche, el mayordomo la está buscando para que cene y se le está enfriando. ¿Qué está haciendo?

—Ordeno este desastre, dile al mayordomo que no quiero cenar.

—Pero ama…

—Seras, ¿te gustaría aprender esgrima?

: : : : : : : :

—Este se llama florete, este es un sable y esta es una espada—. Le explicaba a Seras en la sala de práctica de esgrima, quería que ella aprendiera para no tener que pelear únicamente con un maniquí.

—Vaya, yo creía que todos eran espadas.

—Pues no y cada uno tiene una técnica y una respectiva zona para atacar, por ejemplo: con el florete puedes tocar únicamente el torso, con el sable tocas el torso, brazos y careta, con la espada puedes tocar el cuerpo entero.

—Ahora ven, te voy a enseñar las poses, desplazamiento y ataques, ¿qué arma quieres?

—Mmm… creo que prefiero el florete, se ve más inofensivo que los demás.

—No te preocupes por mí, no creo que me lastimes.

—No lo digo por usted, lo digo por mí, he visto como decapita a los vampiros y no quisiera que mi cabeza saliera volando por los aires.

Integra se rió. —Ay Seras, sólo es un toque, no te voy a atravesar ni nada; bien, esta es la pose de guardia, separa un poco las piernas, gira el pie así de manera que quede en perpendicular con el otro formando un ángulo de 90°.

—¿Así?—. Hizo lo que le pidió su ama.

—Sí, así estás bien.

Integra le siguió mostrando otras poses y técnicas, Seras era una buena alumna aunque nunca le había enseñado esgrima a nadie, después tuvieron un pequeño combate en el cual Integra ganó.

—Ama usted es una muy buena maestra, es mejor que mi maestro Alucard enseñándome a disparar y eso que yo ya sabía al ser oficial de policía… ama, se me ocurre una cosa, ¿por qué no les enseña a los hijos de sus amigos los nobles esgrima y cobra por ello? Eso sería un buen negocio ¿no cree?

—No lo creo, ellos deben tener maestros profesionales que instruyan a sus hijos, además yo soy muy ruda no me gustaría que uno de esos niñitos delicaditos saliera llorando de aquí.

—Dígamelo a mí, si no fuera un vampiro ese ataque me hubiera dolido mucho, pero podría poner algo como: se admiten chicos de 18 años en adelante que no sean bebés llorones; y además ninguno de esos maestros tiene el prestigio de usted tiene: la noble que peleó valientemente en la guerra.

—No lo sé Seras, tengo que pensarlo, no quiero parecer desesperada por conseguir dinero.

Seras bufó. —_Tenía que salir a relucir su orgullo._

: : : : : : : :

En la noche siguiente, Integra estaba nuevamente practicando con Seras cuando el mayordomo irrumpió en el lugar. —Sir Integra, tiene una llamada urgente, al parecer se trata de una misión para la organización.

Integra miró a Seras sorprendida. —Capitán Victoria, reúna a los soldados.

—Sí mi ama—. Se desapareció del lugar.

Integra corrió a su oficina. Efectivamente, un vampiro estaba causando destrozos en la ciudad, les dio a los soldados y a Seras las órdenes precisas y la ubicación del vampiro, ella se subió a su "nuevo" auto y manejó hacia allá, tenía que hablar con el comandante a cargo de la situación. Lo cierto es que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción, casi gritaba de júbilo, aunque se permitió una sonrisa de medio lado mientras manejaba.

Estaba de vuelta en el juego, volvía a hacer lo que más le encantaba hacer, vivía para ello, nada le era más satisfactorio que volarle la cabeza a un vampiro. La vedad es que, más que el dinero, lo que realmente le angustiaba era que los vampiros se hayan acabado por completo y que su misión ya no tuviera sentido, si eso pasaban podrían declarar a su organización como obsoleta, no le quitarían el titulo pero sí su derecho de ir a las reuniones o tomar decisiones en asuntos relativos al país.

: : : : : : : :

—Buenas noches yo soy Integra Hellsing…—. Se estaba presentando con el comandante pero este la interrumpió.

—¿Es de la organización Hellsing? ¿Es la Integra de la que todos hablan?

—Sí soy yo—. Dijo extrañada, le sorprendía no encontrarse con un patán que quisiera desprestigiar su trabajo.

—Pero pase por favor, ¿díganos que debemos hacer? tengo una orden de su majestad de hacer todo lo que usted diga.

La cosa cada vez más se ponía extraña, definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada a que la recibieran tan bien; les explicó la situación y lo que estarían haciendo sus hombres en estos momentos, mientras ellos la veían con total atención.

: : : : : : : :

Mientras tanto, los soldados disparaban contra los ghouls que se acercaban a ellos, estaban bien formados al parecer siguiendo indicaciones de algún vampiro líder. Seras se había apartado de los soldados para buscar a aquel vampiro. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en su tercer ojo, para dar con su objetivo.

—_Está en aquella casa_—. Abrió los ojos y corrió hasta la casa de color azul cielo con persianas blancas, era una linda casa, sintió lastima por sus ocupantes. El vampiro se encontraba en el segundo piso.

—Vaya me han enviado a los Hellsing—. Dijo el vampiro en cuanto Seras irrumpió en la habitación en la que se encontraba.

—Quién eres y quién te envía—. Preguntó determinante.

—¿A mí? no me envía nadie, yo me mando solo, soy un ser de la noche, ¡soy un completo Nosferatu!

Seras levantó la ceja con incredulidad. —_Ahora entiendo por qué mi maestro se aburría con estas cosas. _Tú sólo eres un don nadie bastante patético en mi opinión, no pareces ser nadie importante que tenga una misión o algo así, te eliminaré de una vez.

Le apuntó con un rifle, no había llevado su bazuca puesto que no lo creía necesario, ya sabía de antemano que sería un vampiro simplón. El vampiro saltó hacia ella velozmente y empujó el cañón al techo. Ella, con mayor velocidad, giró el rifle para golpearlo en la cara con la culata, debido a la fuerza del golpe calló al suelo y ahí ella le disparó a quemarropa.

El vampiro no se volvió cenizas como los vampiros normales si no que ardió en llamas. Cuando terminó de consumirse, Seras buscó entre las cenizas y encontró un chip. Afuera los soldados ya habían acabado con todos los ghouls y estaban limpiando la zona, así que llamó a su ama.

Integra se reunió con ella después de informarle al comandante que el peligro había sido eliminado.

—Ama mire, el vampiro tenía un chip, pero no era un soldado ni miembro del partido nazi.

—Debe ser uno de los que le hicieron un favor a los de Millennium y a cambio lo transformaron en vampiro, pues solía ser un funcionario público hasta que renunció. Me pregunto cuántos de estos hay por ahí afuera. Buen trabajo Seras, ahora volvamos a casa.

: : : : : : : :

—Wow ama, ya extrañaba tener una misión.

—Yo también, fue bueno volver al trabajo, mañana habrá una reunión, eso es seguro, así que iré a hacer mi informe.

—En seguida le llevo mi reporte.

—Bien, estaré en mi oficina.

Suspiró, amaba su trabajo, era su razón de ser, realmente esperaba con impaciencia la siguiente misión; sabía que era un pensamiento egoísta porque muchas personas salían dañadas pero no podía evitarlo, siempre había pensado de ese modo. La verdad es que casi se podría decir que compartía el mismo gusto que Alucard por la guerra, casi.

Recordó aquella pregunta indiscreta que el vampiro le había hecho al día siguiente de la masacre en Brasil. _—¿Te excitó?—._ Ese infeliz le había hecho sonrojar. Pero se lo había preguntado porque conocía de sobra que ella estaba tan emocionada como él. —_Estúpido vampiro—._ No podía creer que aun después de tanto tiempo se ruborizara con sólo recordarlo.

Pero sobre todo, no podía creer que estuviera pensando en ese maldito vampiro, era una tontería, ni que fuera alguien importante en su vida como Walter, que valía la pena recordarlo; pero él sólo era un sirviente, sólo el arma de Hellsing, un monstruo del infierno, no podía recordarlo como un amigo u otra cosa. Pensó que tal vez se debería a que pasó toda la tarde en su habitación, por eso los recuerdos de tiempos mejores llegaron a su mente, sí, eso debía de ser.


	9. Una Oportunidad Para Integra

****un nuevo capitulo más, :3 la historia casi termina son 13 capítulos ya los acabé espero que sean de su agrado, bueno para los que querían saber si que pasaba con el arquitecto, aquí se resuelve y también las decisiones de Integra respecto al tema. Espero que les guste y los dejo para que lean

* * *

**Una Oportunidad para Integra **

Había pasado una semana desde aquella misión, y había tenido otras cuatro misiones siguientes, el trabajo siempre era bienvenido, no importaba la hora, pues las misiones eran alrededor de la una de la madrugada. Pero mientras tanto, tan pronto como Seras despertaba, le enseñaba esgrima. Era una labor gratificante el enseñarle a la vampiresa, siempre era bueno tener un contrincante además de un maniquí.

Esa mañana llegó el señor Clarkson a la mansión con la intención de preguntarle a Integra qué tal le iba con su auto. —El auto está bien, me ha servido de mucho para el trabajo.

—Vaya que bien, me alegro mucho, es un buen auto a decir verdad, yo lo quería mucho. Pero en fin, en realidad el motivo de mi visita es otro, quería saber si es usted tan amble de venir a almorzar conmigo.

—Está bien.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Acabo de decirlo, ¿no es así?

—Sí, sí, lo siento, bien, entonces vamos.

: : : : : : : :

El señor Clarkson la llevó hasta un cafecito modesto con decoración rustica, parecía una posada o una taberna medieval. Le abrió la silla para que ella se sentara. La verdad es que él pensaba que ella lo mandaría al demonio, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijo que sí de inmediato, incluso ya estaba preparado para rogarle.

Empezó por entablar una conversación neutral como el clima y sus cambios drásticos; aún era demasiado pronto para hablar de ella o de él, puesto que estaba seguro que no estaría interesada en saber de él. Ella parecía dispuesta a hablar sobre los cambios climáticos de hoy en día y sus causas antiecológicas, aunque era una conversación bastante simple habían empezado una discusión seria sobre la irresponsabilidad de la humanidad.

Para él era muy gratificante charlar con alguien tan inteligente con la que se podría platicar de cualquier cosa, se preguntó por qué estaría sola, es decir, una mujer joven, guapa y rica debería tener cientos de pretendientes, ¿sería por su carácter?

Por su parte ella pensaba que había sido una buena idea el haber salido con el arquitecto, pues justo anoche no había podido conciliar el sueño por pensar en cierto ser no-muerto bastante indeseable. Él no iba a volver, y no tenía por qué guardarle luto, ni que fueran _algo_, es más no eran nada, él no era nada para ella, no debía tenerle consideraciones de ningún tipo ni siquiera porque le había llamado "condesa" como si fueran _algo_. De cualquier modo la vida continúa y él se podría decir que ya estaba muerto.

—Pero dígame señor Clarkson ¿qué piensa usted?

—Por favor sir llámeme Frederick.

—Está bien Frederick—. Respondió sin darle autorización a que la llame por su nombre de pila. — ¿Y bien?

—Creo que las empresas también deberían tomar medidas ecológicas sin que sean deducidas de sus impuestos de manera obligatoria pues son los que más contaminan.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Ahora que habían roto el hielo, Frederick pasó a hablar temas un poco más personales pero triviales como las películas. Ella confesó que hacía años que no iba al cine, ni siquiera a la ópera pues no tenía tiempo, él trató de invitarla pero ella tuvo que rechazarla, no se podía dar el lujo de salir en la noche, menos ahora que habían vuelto las misiones, y él por su trabajo no tenía tiempo en las mañanas, aunque para Integra las mañanas no estaban del todo libres.

Sin embargo no se daría por vencido, ahora que ha roto el hielo con la imposible sir Hellsing no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de invitarla al menos el fin de semana por lo menos a otro café. Esta señorita le interesaba muchísimo y no la dejaría ir (a menos que ella se lo pidiera).

: : : : : : : :

—Y bien ama ¿cómo le fue?—. Preguntaba Seras con una risita de complicidad.

—Mi día estuvo bastante tranquilo, Seras.

—Sabe a lo que me refiero sir, me enteré de que salió a almorzar con cierto arquitecto—. Movía el dedo índice en círculos y mantenía su sonrisita.

—Ah eso, un simple almuerzo para salir de la rutina.

—Oh ama ¿a quién trata de engañar? Usted no tiene problemas con la rutina, me alegra que le haya dado una oportunidad al arquitecto.

—Seras por el amor de Dios, es sólo un almuerzo, hablas como si ya nos estuviéramos casando.

—Pip dice que se alegra de que haya hecho un nuevo amigo.

Sonrió. —Gracias.

: : : : : : : :

Integra bajó a las mazmorras antes de acostarse, venía haciendo esto desde hace varios días, le decía a Seras que era porque no terminaba de arreglar los documentos, pero eso ya lo había terminado. Sabía que a esa hora Seras estaba entrenando con los soldados, había algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, no podía evitarlo y vio la oportunidad perfecta de hacerlo.

Abrió el sarcófago de Alucard y acarició el suave terciopelo, era muy cómodo, estaba acolchado; se preguntaba si todos los ataúdes serían así, si su ataúd sería así. Le había surgido la idea, desde hace un par de días, de que cuando se muriera le gustaría que la enterraran en este ataúd. Era muy elegante, soberbio, cómodo, y tenía un olor peculiar, tenía el olor de su dueño.

Metió la cara en el ataúd y la apoyó en la almohadilla, se levantó de inmediato y miró a ambos lados, caminó hasta la puerta para cerrarla corriendo el pestillo. Volvió al ataúd, lentamente se metió en él, estaba sentada mirando a su alrededor, había visto a su sirviente sentado en esa misma pose en más de una ocasión pero nunca había estado en su lugar; ella podía tocar su ataúd pero nunca entró a pesar de que Alucard nunca se lo negó, de hecho él lo hubiera querido. Se recostó poco a poco, realmente era cómodo, hasta podría decir que era más cómodo que su cama.

_—¿Quién dice que la muerte no trae algo bueno? Con razón le llaman "descansar en paz"—. _Pensaba con los ojos cerrados. —_Definitivamente quiero un ataúd como este_—. Tal vez sea la comodidad del féretro, o el cansancio que ella tenía, pero se fue quedando dormida.

: : : : : : : :

Para Integra apenas si había sido un leve parpadeo, tal vez habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde que cerró y abrió los ojos, se talló la cara con pesadez y se sentó en el ataúd con cansancio y recorrió la habitación hasta que se topó con una figura roja que estaba de pie y la miraba con curiosidad.

—¡Serás! No es lo que estás pensando.

—¿Y qué estoy pensando?—. Respondió más extrañada aún.

—No lo sé… ¿qué es lo que piensas?—. Ahora era ella la confundida.

—Qué extraña mucho a mi maestro.

—Entonces no es lo que pensabas—. Salió del ataúd recuperando el control de sus emociones, como si nada hubiera pasado, incluso el sonrojo había desaparecido. —Sólo estaba pensando que cuando muera quiero un ataúd tan cómodo como este, exactamente como este, recuérdalo porque tú te encargarás de todo.

—Ama no diga eso… no me gusta pensar que eso puede llegar a pasar. Ama ¿usted cree que mi maestro regresará?

—No.

—Yo quiero creer que sí, que algún día el volverá, ya sabe la esperanza muere al último.

—Me temo, Seras, que yo moriré mucho antes… ¿qué hora es?

—Son las 2:30.

Integra abrió los ojos sorprendida, llevaba más de una hora dormida. —Me voy a mi cuarto, hasta mañana… o hasta al rato.

—Hasta al rato.

: : : : : : : :

Habían pasado varios días desde aquello y habían cesado las misiones por ahora; Integra no había vuelto a las mazmorras desde entonces y seguía saliendo ocasionalmente con Frederick. Ahora estaba en su oficina, era de noche y Seras le leía la agenda, todos los pendientes y reuniones para el día de mañana.

—A las diez tiene audiencia con su majestad, a las cuatro tiene que ir a la conferencia de sir Walsh sobre seguridad nacional, todo está libre hasta las ocho, que es el baile de su majestad.

—Bien, quisiera que me acompañaras a comprar un vestido, nunca he sido buena para eso.

—Está bien ama y ¿ya tiene pensado con quien va a ir?

—¿Contigo?

—Eso me agradaría pero no creo que sea correcto, no sé, la gente se andaría con habladurías y no la dejarían en paz por mucho tiempo, yo estaba pensando en que tal vez pueda ir con el arquitecto.

—¿Con Frederick?

—Wow ya hasta le dice por su nombre.

—Seras sólo hemos salido al cine o almorzar, no es algo relevante, no creo que sea oportuno.

—Bueno el baile será una salida más, sólo que en la noche.

—Podría haber una misión.

—Para eso estoy yo aquí: me manda a la escena del crimen, dirijo las tropas y asunto arreglado.

—Está bien, pero tú lo llamas.

—Como desee mi ama—. Hizo una reverencia similar a las que hacía Alucard y rodó los ojos.

: : : : : : : :

Integra se puso un vestido negro entallado hasta la cadera y la falda suelta, sin mangas, y Seras le estaba ayudando a maquillarse y peinarse, le hizo una coleta alta y onduló un poco su cabello. Se veía muy hermosa, Seras le sugirió que se pusiera una gargantilla negra con una rosa negra.

—Wow ama, está de lujo.

—Gracias Seras.

—Dice Pip que todo el mundo envidiará al arquitecto.

—Dile que muchas gracias.

Exactamente a la hora acordada llegó el señor Clarkson muy bien vestido con esmoquin y una corbata blanca de moño, llevaba en las manos un ramito de flores blancas, estaba muy nervioso, el mayordomo le había dicho que en unos minutos bajaría la sir. —_Típico de las mujeres, ni siquiera Integra está exenta_—. Pensaba.

Sin embargo en cinco minutos el arquitecto vio a Integra descender de las escaleras bellamente vestida acompañada de Seras, en ese momento se reprendió por no haberle traído algo más costoso.

—Que hermosa se ve sir Hellsing—. Comentó Frederick.

—Gracias señor Clarkson—. No quería llamarle por su nombre de pila delante de Seras.

—Le traje este ramito de flores.

—Muchas gracias, es muy lindo.

—¿Nos vamos?—. Le ofreció su brazo e Integra lo tomó de buena gana, Seras los despidió de la puerta deseándoles una noche agradable, Integra se despidió con la mano antes de entrar al auto de su acompañante y el señor Clarkson cerró la puerta, luego rodeó el auto y se despidió de la joven antes de entrar y poner el auto en marcha.

: : : : : : : :

Integra había decidido sentarse en una de las mesas más apartadas junto con Frederick, él estaba nervioso, no sabía muy bien de qué hablar, esta no era como las salidas a almorzar, sin embargo le encantaba que lo haya invitado a algo más serio, aunque suponía que se debía para no ir sola al baile, ¿Por qué estaría sola? Esa pregunta siempre estuvo presente desde que la conoció.

Integra vio que un chico se acercaba a ella, lo conocía de sobra, había intentado bailar con ella en varias ocasiones pero Alucard lo había impedido siempre, así que antes de que se acercara más miró a Frederick y le dijo: —¿Quieres bailar?

—Por supuesto—. Él se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a la dama llevándola a la pista. El pobre sujeto que se acercaba se quedó a medio camino mirando cómo se iba con otro.

Frederick la tomó de la cintura y tomó su mano con la otra, le sorprendió ver que casi podía abarcar su cintura con la palma de la mano, además se sorprendió al ver que era muy buena bailando, no creía que supiera bailar, de hecho no creía que ella asistiera a este tipo de eventos.

—Bailas muy bien.

—¿Estás sorprendido?

—La verdad sí, no me pareces el tipo de persona que sepa bailar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero creo que eso de bailar es para señoritas modositas que buscan encajar en sociedad y tú me pareces bastante segura como para tener interés en ser aceptada, no eres tú quien debe ser aceptada sino ellos que deben ser aceptados por ti.

Integra apenas iba a responder pero la música terminó y se dirigieron a su mesa, aunque en el camino se encontraron con sir Islands y su esposa.

—Integra, señor Clarkson, buenas noches—. Saludó el sir.

—Buenas noches sir Islands, señora Islands—. Saludaron Integra y su acompañante.

—Me alegro que hayan venido, es una bonita noche ¿no?—. Después de que ambos respondieran afirmativamente se dirigió a su esposa. —Querida quédate con Integra, señor Clarkson acompáñeme afuera—. No se esperó a que le respondieran ni sí ni no cuando casi arrastraba del brazo al arquitecto.

Integra rodó los ojos y bufó molesta.

—¿Tan mala es mi compañía?—. Preguntó risueña la señora Islands.

—No, no es eso, es que casi estoy segura lo que su esposo debe de estarle diciendo al señor Clarkson—. Se cruzó de brazos.

La señora Isands se rió. —Ay querida, no estés molesta, tú sabes cómo es él; todo, absolutamente todo, lo quiere hacer a su manera—. Hizo una mueca como si recordara algo personal e Integra enarcó una ceja. —Lo que quiero decir es que él te quiere y mucho, pero MUY a su manera, tú sabes no tuvimos hijos y lo más cercano que tiene a un hijo es su sobrino y tú.

—¿Yo?

—Claro eres la hija de su amigo de toda la vida. Verás él me dijo que como tú eras muy pequeña para liderar Hellsing debía de exigirte el doble de lo que les exigía a los demás para que fueras más fuerte, decidida y tu desempeño no dejara nada que desear; y no se equivocó, eres la mejor líder que Hellsing haya tenido.

—¿Él le dijo todo eso?—. Decía incrédula, no sonaban como palabras dichas por sir Islands.

—Por supuesto, él no es el tipo engreído y estricto que todo el mundo conoce, o por lo menos no de las puertas hacia adentro, tú me entiendes.

Integra sonrió, todavía no lo podía creer.

Mientras tanto, sir Islands se había apartado de la muchedumbre que había incluso en el jardín, gente que había salido para fumar o conversar a gusto. —He leído algo sobre tu carrera como arquitecto, tengo entendido que construiste el nuevo museo, te felicito, te quedó muy bien.

—Gracias señor, pero ¿por qué quería hablar conmigo?

—Quería decirte que has llegado en muy buen momento, te felicito, ahora sólo encárgate de no desaprovechar esta gran oportunidad que tienes.

—Disculpe pero no entiendo, ¿a qué momento se refiere y qué oportunidad es esa?

—Verás, supongo que has escuchado muchos rumores sobre Integra Hellsing y su mascota vampiro.

—Bueno sí, he escuchado que ella le ordenó aniquilar a todos los enemigos junto con Seras.

—Sí pero lo que no sabes es que la razón por la que Integra sea soltera y que nunca haya tenido pretendientes es porque ese vampiro se encargaba de ahuyentar a todo hombre que se atreviera a siquiera posar sus ojos en ella. Cuando cumplió 18 años, muchos le propusieron matrimonio, porque querían ser líderes de Hellsing antes de que ella tomara plena posesión de la organización y porque la chica es linda, admitámoslo. Sin embargo ni siquira cruzaban el umbral de la puerta cuando Alucard ya los estaba aterrorizando, incluso a los pocos que tenían intenciones honestas con ella. Lo sé porque mi sobrino que tenía sentimientos hacia ella fue corrido en distintas ocasiones por ambos.

El vampiro era tan celoso que ni siquiera dejaba que nadie bailara con ella en fiestas como estas... o en cualquier tipo de fiesta. Sólo yo, Penwood y otros pocos ancianos podíamos hacerlo, los demás eran fulminados con una mirada asesina. No sé si ella le ordenaba hacerlo o era iniciativa de él, aunque no me sorprendería que fueran ambas, pero el punto es que nadie más se atrevió a siquiera bailar con la dama, ya ni se diga una cita. Por eso está sola, eso y su propio carácter... en fin, el vampiro ya se ha ido y ahora puedes salir libremente con ella.

—Eso explica porque todos nos miraban raro cuando bailamos.

—Así es, ver bailar a Integra con un hombre joven no es cosa de todos los días—. Sonrió. —Pero ahora que está sola y vuelve a recuperar su fortuna, habrá muchos oportunistas que intenten volver a pretenderla; pero veo que tú eres diferente, y yo nunca me equivoco al juzgar a una persona, me doy cuenta que tienes intenciones honestas con ella, por eso me atrevo a decir que me gustaría que ustedes se casaran y den dignos y sanos herederos a la organización Hellsing.

Ese comentario hizo sonrojar al arquitecto.

—Piensa en lo que te digo, tienes la gran ventaja de que ella ya haya salido contigo, no la desaproveches, Integra es alguien por quien vale la pena luchar.

—Así lo haré señor, qué más quisiera yo que ser digno de ella.

—Bien, eso es todo, pero hazme un favor, cuando entremos al salón invita a mi esposa a bailar, ahora me toca sermonear a Integra.

—Está bien.

La señora Islands e Integra estaban sentadas en una mesa platicando sobre temas diversos, cuando los señores llegaron y Frederick invitó a bailar a la mayor de las damas, después sir Islands le extendió el brazo e Integra lo aceptó.

—Ha sido una noche interesante la de hoy, ¿no crees?

—Sí bastante, ¿puedo preguntar de quehabló con el señor Clarkson?

—Cosas de hombres.

Rodó los ojos.

—Quería darte una buena noticia, a estas alturas la reina ha decidido que si te casas no perderás tu derecho de dirigir Hellsing y que ni siquiera tu esposo podrá tomar decisiones, a no ser que le des la autorización claro está, y en caso de incapacidad por tu futuro embarazo, si quieres él irá en tu nombre a las misiones así como solía hacerlo Walter cuando eras pequeña, pero sólo será durante ese periodo o hasta que tú lo digas; en resumen: nadie te quitará Hellsing, sólo tus hijos serán los que te remplacen cuando sea el momento pero nadie más lo hará. Felicidades te has ganado el derecho de liderar Hellsing.

—Oh vaya gracias, que tremendo honor, estoy muy conmovida—. Ironizó, tuvo que pelear en una guerra para que por fin reconocieran que nadie podía estar por encima de ella en el liderazgo de Hellsing.

—Es una declaración de su majestad, no te expreses de esa manera, aunque también lo hace porque es consciente de que si las cosas seguían como antes tú nunca querrías contraer matrimonio y Hellsing se quedaría sin heredero. No olvides que es tu deber asegurar el porvenir de la organización y sólo tú y tu descendencia pueden hacer tal labor.

—Por favor no me diga que hablo de esto con el señor Clarkson.

—Integra seamos honestos, ahora que Alucard no está, tendrás a todos los tipos indeseables que una vez pidieron tu mano detrás de ti, y yo creo que el señor Clarkson es un buen partido para ti, por favor no ignores mis consejos, que la reina no tardará en pedirte un heredero.

Suspiró con resignación, sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a insistir con lo mismo.

: : : : : : : :

Pasaron los meses y sir Islands no se equivocó: los hijos de papi que ella tanto odiaba se encontraban golpeando su puerta nuevamente pidiéndole aunque sea una cita, llegaban bien vestidos y perfumados con ramos de rosas, pero ahora el mayordomo se encargaba de despacharlos de la manera más atenta que podía. Aunque fueron disminuyendo cuando se enteraron de que Integra salía con Frederick; salían casi todos los fines de semana a menos que ella tuviera una misión. Salían a diversos lugares: al cine, la ópera, el teatro, museos, restaurantes, etc. Y a veces sólo iban a la casa del otro, incluso una vez Frederick la invitó a casa de su madre a una fiesta familiar. A ella le pareció que la familia de él era muy cálida y todos fueron muy atentos con ella.

Las misiones continuaron, y las clases de esgrima con Seras también, hasta tenían duelos y en una ocasión ella le había ganado a la sir. Por las noches Seras le organizaba la agenda o archivaba los documentos, ya había aprendido como hacerlo y ya no necesitaba que Integra le dijera como hacerlo. Después practicaban en la sala de tiro, a veces practicaban junto con los soldados.

Todas las noches Seras iba a ver a su ama a la oficina, aunque no tuviera que archivar nada y aunque ella estuviera demasiado ocupada firmando papeles como para hablar, tal y como solía hacerlo su maestro. Pero las pocas veces en que no había nada que hacer, hablaban de cualquier tema trivial, algo que no tuviera que ver con el trabajo, simplemente "cosas de chicas". Aunque casi no tuvieran tiempo para hablar (por la diferencia de horarios de una y la otra) sabían que podían contar la una con la otra.

Integra había cerrado con cadenas y candados la habitación de Alucard, le había dicho a Seras que era para que ningún extraño intentara entrar y robar el ataúd u alguno de los archivos que estaba en la puerta secreta. Sin embargo lo había hecho para que ella misma no tuviera la tentación de volver a entrar, sabía que no tenía ningún motivo para entrar más que la añoranza.

* * *

Bueno como siempre nunca falta quien quiera decidir por Integra, y bueno a pesar de todo yo pienso que muy a su manera pero sir Islands tiene algún aprecio por ella. Espero que les guste esta idea y este capitulo, como siempre gracias a los que me escriben y espero sus comentarios, su opinión me interesa mucho :3. Bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Me Verás Volver

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez actualizando esta historia, y pues que puedo decir, me encanta Soda Stereo por eso ese titúlo :3 en la canción la ciudad de la furia hay una frase que dice: "me verás volver" y creí que era muy acorde a este capitulo.

las dialogos _así_ o son pensamientos o son los dialogos de Pip dentro de la cabeza de Seras según sea el caso, pero los dialogolos _**así**_son únicamente de Alucard :D... no les sigo diciendo más o les arruinaré la historia ;) bueno los dejo para que lean

* * *

**Me Verás Volver**

Ha pasado ya un año y medio, y la relación de Integra y Frederick ya era oficial, le contó a Seras que ya eran novios y ella la abrazó muy fuerte, muy emocionada, incluso Pip salió del brazo de Seras hasta el torso para felicitarla. Ese era un truco que Seras había aprendido a hacer hace unos meses atrás. Simplemente una vez se concentró pensando en Pip y apareció en su brazo hasta el trozo, primero como masa negra que tenía su silueta, después fue apareciendo sus rasgos un poco más definidos, hasta que finalmente apareció él por completo.

No le había mostrado esa habilidad a su ama hasta que ya la tuvo bien controlada, quería que fuera una sorpresa. Un buen día estaba Integra tomando el té de la mañana leyendo el periódico y Seras entró en su oficina saludándola de manera casual, entonces salió Pip de su brazo con los brazos extendidos diciendo: —Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Integra se sorprendió tanto que hasta escupió el café. —Ca... ¡capitán!—. Se limpió con el dorso de la mano la boca. —Bienvenido capitán, buenos días. Seras esto es increíble, te felicito.

—Gracias ama.

Las misiones habían vuelto de manera ocasional como solía ser antes de la aparición de Millennium, estaba recuperando su fortuna más rápido de lo que esperaba. Seras era cada vez más fuerte e Integra se sentía menos nostálgica y ya ni siquiera hablaba de Alucard con Seras y rara vez pensaba en él.

: : : : : : : :

Esa noche, Integra llegaba de cenar con Frederick, tan pronto como entraron a la mansión empezó a llover, aunque más bien parecía diluvio. —¿Por qué no te quedas esta noche? Con esta lluvia el camino de por aquí es muy peligroso.

—Está bien si no es mucha molestia, pero ¿dónde dormiré?—. Dijo en tono sugerente.

Integra se empezó a reír.

: : : : : : : :

En el sótano Seras estaba en su habitación, bebiendo sangre, sabía que su ama estaba en la sala con su novio, así que por ahora evitaría ir a la sala o corría riesgo de encontrarlos besándose, algo que le pasó en una ocasión y los tres se pusieron rojos al verse descubiertos en una situación tan bochornosa. Después de la impresión y la retirada a mil por hora, se empezó a reír divertida, ¿quién viera a sir Integra tan "romántica"?

Siguió bebiendo sangre, ya iría por la quinta bolsa cuando escuchó un fuerte grito dentro de su cabeza que hasta le hizo caer de la silla y toda la sangre salió de la bolsa, pues la apretó mucho por el susto, ensuciando todo. —¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?

—_No lo sé pero vino de tu cabeza, de un lugar muy dentro de ti._

Se quedaron muy atentos por si volvían a escuchar aquella voz.

**_—¡NOOOOOO!—._** Otra vez el grito volvió a taladrar la cabeza de Seras, pero esta vez pudo entender lo que decía y supo a quién pertenecía la voz.

—¿Maestro? ¿Es usted?

**_—¡Chica policía!, por fin me escuchas._**

—¡Maestro! ¡Está vivo! Bueno... en sentido figurado.

_—__**No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debes de ir a la sala y buscar a tu ama, está en un grave peligro, date prisa Seras.**_

—¿Qué? ¿En peligro?

**_—¡Corre chica policía! No hay tiempo._**

—¡Sí!—. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia la sala y de una patada abrió la puerta haciendo un gran alboroto, y al entrar se quedó boquiabierta.

Integra y Frederick se sobresaltaron por el fuerte golpazo que Seras le dio a la puerta, y Frederick sólo reaccionó a levantarse de su posición sobre Integra y ella sólo se cubrió con la blusa que estaba desabotonada. Se quedaron mudos por un instante. —¡Seras! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?—. Integra pasó del desconcierto a la vergüenza y luego a la ira en un par de segundos.

—Yo... yo... pensé que estaba en peligro—. Su voz se fue apagando y el rubor en sus mejillas se fue encendiendo.

Integra la miró molesta como diciendo_ ¿te parece que estoy en peligro?_

—Lo... lo... lo siento...—. Bajó la cabeza. —Bueno ya me retiro—. Cerró rápidamente la puerta al salir y se escucharon las fuertes pisadas que se alejaban corriendo.

Integra y Frederick se miraron por un momento sin decir nada con los corazones acelerados y luego cambiaron de tema fingiendo que nada había pasado, sin embargo no _retomaron_ lo que estaban haciendo antes de la súbita interrupción.

: : : : : : : :

Seras estaba en su habitación con la cara tan roja como su uniforme, había interrumpido a su ama en una situación MUY embarazosa, se sentía muy avergonzada con ella, y traicionada por su maestro quien la había engañado. —Maestro usted me dijo que sir Integra estaba en peligro, y por su culpa pasé vergüenza y se la hice pasar a la sir—. Le reclamaba.

**_—Misión cumplida Seras—._** Soltó con un suspiro de alivio.

—¡¿Qué?! Maestro no me está escuchando, por su culpa mi ama me va a usar de tiro al blanco cuando estemos solas.

_—__**Ay Seras no te va a pasar nada... te puedes regenerar; además debes entender que tu misión no sólo es protegerla de los vampiros, también debes de salvarla de barbajanes que intenten aprovecharse de ella.**_

—Pero si nadie se aprovechaba de ella, además ella quería que _pasara._

**_—¡Integra no sabe lo que quiere!, pero para eso estás tú, para impedir que cometa errores, como buena sirvienta y amiga que eres._**

_—¿A caso estás celoso Alucard? —_. Pregunto Pip.

**_—¿A ti quien te metió en la plática?_**

_—Bueno estoy dentro de Seras, así que estoy "dentro" de la plática. Entonces ¿estás celoso de que la sir casi se deja llevar por las llamas de la pasión y por poco pierde su virginidad?—. _Decía con la intención de picarle en la llaga.

**_—¡Cállate maldito mercenario! Nadie tocará lo que es MÍO._**

**—**Maestro no grite de esa manera en mi cabeza que me aturde.

**_—Seras, debes de hacer todo lo posible por impedir que vuelva a suceder una situación como esta, te lo ordeno como tu maestro._**

—Sir Integra me va a matar, y ella está por encima de usted.

**_—Ya te dije que ella no sabe lo que quiere, así que convéncela de que yo volveré, no sé cuándo pero yo volveré y me TIENE que esperar. _**

Seras y Pip no sabían que decir, sólo sabían que estaban en problemas por ambos lados.

: : : : : : : :

En la noche siguiente, Integra llamó a Seras a su oficina, sabía que la iba a regañar por lo sucedido anoche, y así fue, con tono muy serio le preguntó que fue el alboroto que hizo anoche y Seras le explicó todo, incluso la conversación que ocurrió en su cabeza después del incidente.

—Claro, tenía que ser Alucard—. Apretó los puños molesta. —¿Y cómo es que puede hablar contigo?

—Bueno él ha bebido mi sangre—. Seras no se esperaba esa reacción, creyó que al saber que su maestro estaba _vivo_ se alegraría. —Pero está vivo, dijo que regresará algún día.

—Pero no sabe cuándo ¿no es cierto?, y mientras no esté aquí yo haré como si estuviera muerto definitivamente; así que dile que si quiere impedir que yo salga con alguien ¡entonces que venga él mismo a evitarlo!. No voy a detener mi vida sólo por un capricho suyo.

Seras no supo cómo defender a su maestro si su ama tenía toda la razón del mundo. **—****_Esta mujer es realmente imposible, sabía que diría algo como eso, dile que si pudiera salir de este maldito lugar yo mismo iría a empalar a ese maldito truhan—._**Seras le comunicó eso.

—¿Dónde está?

**_—Estoy atrapado en mí mismo, junto con todas las almas que hay dentro de mí, tengo que deshacerme de todo el "peso muerto" para poder salir de aquí, me tomará algún tiempo pero yo volveré._**

—Entonces date prisa o podrías llegar demasiado tarde.

**_—Seras se encargará de que no sea demasiado tarde—. _** Seras tuvo que decirlo, porque era su mensajera pero después protestó.

—Maestro no diga eso que me pone en un conflicto.

—Deja de usar a Seras para tus propósitos egoístas, la molestas.

**_—Entonces... me valdré de otros medios que posiblemente no te gusten... sabes muy bien que puedo manipular la mente a distancia, y podría manipular a aquel bastardo y lo lastimaré._**

—No te atrevas.

**_—Dile que se aleje de ti y lo dejaré en paz—. _**La conversación había dejado de ser entre Seras e Integra para ser entre la sir y Alucard, pues la vampiresa sólo se limitaba a decir el mensaje.

—Desde cuándo tú me das órdenes a mí, no olvides tu lugar sirviente.

**_—No me puedes detener estando yo aquí, sabes que lo lastimaré._**

—Da gracias a todos los demonios porque estás en hablando a través de Seras o de lo contrario ya te habría mandado al infierno. Voy a decir esto por última vez y aquí termina la discusión: no voy a ceder a tus caprichos, si quieres hacer algo hazlo tú, deja de usar intermediarios. ¡Ahora lárgate!

—Si mi ama—. Seras se sintió regañada.

Integra no quiso decirle que no estaba molesta con ella porque no quería dar su brazo a torcer delante del vampiro.

: : : : : : : :

Ya en su cuarto Integra se puso a golpear la almohada, no quería hacer ruido para que nadie se enterara de que estaba muy molesta, o mejor dicho, que estaba hecha una furia. Su enojo no era tanto por la interrupción de ayer, eso más bien había sido vergonzoso.

Pero lo que la irritaba tanto es que cuando por fin creía que estaba tranquila, libre de toda nostalgia, había dejado de estar triste por Walter y se había hecho a la idea de que Alucard no regresaría jamás, se había obligado a matar toda esperanza que viviera muy dentro de ella y hasta había clausurado la habitación de Alucard para que jamás volviera a poner un pie adentro. Se había dado la oportunidad de conocer a alguien y hasta empezaba a sentir algo por él... o eso creía; y ahora, justo ahora, regresa el vampiro en la mente de Seras y le dice que lo espere.

_—¿Por qué justo cuando lo he olvidado regresa? ¿A caso no se da cuenta que "su" tiempo y "mi" tiempo no es el mismo?_

Hubiera preferido no saber que estaba _vivo_ porque ya estaba decidida a continuar con su vida, había llegado a pensar que si las cosas seguían bien con Frederick dentro de otros dos o tres años, se plantearía la idea de casarse con él. Pero ahora ¿cómo podría seguir con su plan? ¿Y si lo espera toda la vida y él llega cuando estuviera muerta? Entonces habría muerto siendo una doncella. Integra era un ser humano y como tal tenía necesidades, aunque ella ignorase _ciertas_ _necesidades_.

_—¿Y si llega cuando soy una anciana decrepita? La espera tanto para él como para mí no habría servido de nada y habría dejado pasar la oportunidad de dar herederos a Hellsing._

¿Y qué le diría a la reina o sir Islands cuando le preguntaran por dichos herederos? "lo siento majestad pero estoy esperando a que regrese Alucard". Negó con la cabeza, la noticia de su existencia sólo le había servido para arruinarle los planes. —_Te odio Alucard._

: : : : : : : :

Integra salió con Frederick no tanto porque quería estar con él, sino para molestar a Alucard. Él se había dado cuenta y estaba haciendo rabietas en la cabeza de Seras, le insistía que debía impedir que ellos estén juntos y le recriminaba su falta de apoyo.

—_Pero Alucard entiende, lleva año y medio pensando que no volverás, hace su vida con otro y llegas de repente, ponte en su lugar—. _Insistió Pip.

**_—Todavía no hace su vida con otro y no pienso permitir que eso pase, además si los papeles se invirtieran yo sí sabría esperarla._**

—Bueno los dos ven el tiempo de manera muy diferente—. Dijo Seras.

**_—Sólo me conformo con llegar antes de abandone este mundo, por eso dile que DEBE de esperarme._**

_—Yo creo que si Seras le dice que "debe" esperarte la mandará al diablo, busca un sinónimo para esa palabra._

**_—Odio decirlo pero creo que tienes razón. Todo sería más fácil si Integra no fuera tan... Integra._**

**_—_**_ Oye Alucard acá entre nos, ¿realmente puedes manipular a alguien desde donde te encuentras?_

**_—Obvio que no, difícilmente puedo comunicarme con la chica policía, pero Integra no tiene porque saberlo ¿verdad?; Seras tú no digas nada, lo que pasa en tu mente se queda en tu mente._**

—Ay maestro me pone en un dilema.

: : : : : : : :

Estaban de regreso en la mansión los novios, pero esta vez Integra no le dijo que se quedara, así que Frederick se fue; supuso que tal vez estaría ocupada con algo relativo a su trabajo, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba ocupada y no le dio demasiada importancia. Luego la dama subió a su recamara y se recostó sobre su cama; poco después Seras llamó a la puerta y entró seguido de la autorización para hacerlo, a pesar de que cierto vampiro, mala influencia, le decía que entrara sin pedir permiso.

—Seras creí que estabas dormida.

—Hay ciertas voces en mi cabeza que no me dejan dormir. Me alegra que el maestro esté bien pero no es tan genial tenerlo dentro de tu cabeza todo el tiempo. Si supiera cómo está aquí dentro—. Señaló su cabeza. —Es un enjambre de voces: la de Pip, mi maestro y la mía propia.

—Lo sé, Alucard puede ser una terrible molestia.

—¿Ya decidió que va a hacer?

—No, y me estoy inclinando por seguir con lo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

—Mi maestro dice que él hará todo lo posible por llegar antes de que usted parta a un viaje sin retorno, y le pide amablemente que lo espere.

—Eso último no suena como algo dicho por él.

—Bueno es que él dijo que usted _debía_ esperarlo.

—Eso suena más propio de él.

—¿Lo hará?

—No lo sé, y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría porque no quiero que él se entere de mi decisión, no es por ti. Sólo dile que DEBE de apurarse a regresar y que es una orden, y eso es lo último que diré al respecto, no quiero saber nada más de este asunto.

: : : : : : : :

**_—Eso significa que sí, pero la señorita es tan orgullosa que prefirió no decirlo de manera abierta. Si la respuesta fuera no hubiera dicho algo como: "voy a seguir saliendo con el imbécil de Frederick"._**

_—Dudo mucho que ella llame "imbécil" a Frederick._

_—__**Cállate francés.**_

—¡Cállense los dos!, ya me tienen harta.

: : : : : : : :

Pasaron los días y ella se fue mostrando cada vez más distante con Frederick, hasta que un día se reunieron en el departamento de él y ella le dijo el clásico y temido: "tenemos que hablar". En la experiencia de él eso eran malas noticias y como fue: ella lo estaba terminando. ¿Cuál era su excusa? "No eres tú soy yo".

Integra le explicaba un sinfín de excusas baratas: que no sentía como ella misma desde que empezó a salir con él, que sentía que le dedicaba más tiempo a él que a su trabajo (a pesar de que se veían pocas veces y por poco tiempo por su consagrado deber), que todo esto iba muy rápido y que necesitaba tiempo. Él la escuchaba atento, sin dar muestras de estar enojado o triste, pero entre más la escuchaba más se daba cuenta de que algo le estaba ocultando, que no estaba siendo sincera.

—Integra no soy idiota, no eres la primera chica que me termina y ya somos muy adultos como para que me vengas con excusas de colegiala; por favor dime la verdad, creo que merezco una explicación _sincera_ después de un largo año de noviazgo.

La sir respiró profundamente, ¿cómo decirle la verdad? Es una larga, larga, larga historia... y complicada. —Está bien Frederick, tienes razón no puedo engañarte, te mereces que te diga la verdad. La verdad es que... es que... yo... soy lesbiana.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Por favor no se lo digas a nadie... desde hace mucho que estoy enamorada de... Seras Victoria—. Él se quedó con la boca abierta. —Por eso ella llegó a interrumpir cuando tú y yo estábamos a punto de... ya sabes.

—¿Ella también te quiere?

—Sí, por eso la vez que nos besamos por primera vez también nos interrumpió, pero yo le dije que lo nuestro no podía ser, tú sabes, es difícil para mí que soy una noble expresar mis sentimientos, y por eso quise darme una oportunidad contigo para ver si podía... cambiar de parecer, ya sabes—. Él asintió confundido. —Pero me doy cuenta de que no puedo cambiar lo que siento, aunque eres un gran hombre. Y vuelvo a repetir, por favor no se lo digas a nadie.

—Yo... descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo... ahora entiendo porque ustedes son tan... cercanas... creí que sólo eran buenas amigas; por eso has permanecido soltera ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Ya veo, pero si me permites un consejo, te diré que luches por tu amor, sé que es difícil para ti por tu rango y por las presiones de la sociedad; yo tengo un primo así... quiero decir que es gay, tuvo que mudarse de país porque su familia no lo acepta y ahora se llama Sonia y vive muy bien con otro hombre. No te desesperes y no intentes cambiar lo que eres; ya que no puedo ser tu novio seré tu amigo—. Tomó sus manos. —Cuentas con todo mi apoyo para lo que quieras, sé que sir Islands te exige un heredero pero ahora la ciencia ha avanzado y podrías embarazarte de manera artificial, si necesitas un donante yo con gusto te ayudaré.

—Gracias Frederick eres un gran hombre—. Estaba roja de la vergüenza, sin embargo trató de mantenerse seria y en su papel. Él le dio un abrazo fuerte y sincero de despedida y ella correspondió el gesto.

Cuando estaba en el auto se quedó un momento con la cara recargada en el volante. —¡_Maldición! lo que tengo que hacer para no admitir que... tengo un "interés particular" en un vampiro necio e idiota atrapado en una dimensión desconocida, y que dicho interés ha crecido desde que tenía 12 años ¡por el amor de Dios!; y por si eso fuera poco, lo voy a esperar virgen toda mi vida. Pero nadie lo sabrá, ni siquiera él. Te odio estúpido vampiro, más te vale no llegar demasiado tarde._

* * *

_Quien detiene palomas al vuelo, volando al ras del suelo, mujer contra mujer..._ de seguro Frederick puso esa canción cuando Integra se fue XD, pobre Integra al parecer para ella fue más fácil declararse lesbiana que decir que está enamorada de Alucard (ni siquiera en sus pensamientos lo admite). En fin para los que preguntaban ¿cómo es que Integra optó por esperar a Alucard? aquí está la respuesta... o por lo menos esta es mi versión :3. No sabía si escribir más sobre la relación de Frederick e Integra pero me pareció innecesario, pues #1 se alargaría más la historia, #2 Frederick es un personaje de relleno, #3 no es la tema principal de la historia. Sin embargo el buen Frederick ya casi llega a la tercera base con Integra de no ser por Seras XD. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus opiniones.

hasta la próxima :D


	11. Una Madre para un Hijo

Aquí estoy otra vez con un capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado, por cierto no estoy segura de si el nieto de Penwood se llame Gregory, no se si en las OVAs lo llaman así, porque en el manga nunca dicen su nombre :/, y es que deje de ver las OVAs hasta la 5 porque ODIÉ a muerte el diseño de Integra _ le ponen hombros de 2 m. cada uno, se ve más masculina que en la serie, siendo que en el manga ella es muy femenina, sobre todo en los primeros dos tomos. Pero incluso después se sigue viendo muy bien, además le quitan muchas cosas y ponen demasiados fanservice de Seras, a Alucard lo afean terriblemente igual a Rip. No sé, no me gustaron mucho, en fin dejaré mis rabietas sobre la ova para después. El punto es que en una página de internet vi que el nieto de Penwood se llama Gregory, y así lo llamé, si alguien sabe como se llama realmente por favor que me lo diga :D.

ahora los dejo para que lean :3

* * *

**Una Madre para un Hijo**

Pasaron diez años, Frederick había mantenido su palabra y no dijo nada. En su cumpleaños le regaló un libro sobre cómo afrontar la homosexualidad ante la sociedad, y hasta apoyó una sociedad LGBT, él decía que lo hacía por un conocido suyo, pero las demás personas empezaban a verlo de manera extraña.

Años más tarde él se casó con una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules e invitó a Integra y Seras a la boda. Cuando ella se acercaron a felicitarlo él les dijo: Espero que algún día también ustedes tengan una boda. Seras entendió que se refería a que esperaba verlas casadas cada quien con su pareja. Integra nunca le dijo a Seras la mentira que le había dicho al pobre arquitecto, estaba muy avergonzada.

Las misiones habían seguido hasta hace unos ocho años, llevaban por ahora dos años de paz absoluta, pero ahora los tiempos de paz no eran un problema pues la fortuna de Integra ya era incluso más grande de lo que era antes de entrar en crisis. Los negocios en los que había invertido iban viento en popa.

Las habilidades de Seras eran cada vez mejores, ya podía leer la mente, y podía sacar a Pip de su cuerpo cada vez que quisiera, aunque él admitió que le gustaba _vivir _dentro de ella, a veces salían los dos a pasear o a encargos de la sir, aunque para las misiones él permanecía dentro de ella como si unieran fuerzas_._

Había bebido sangre humana, directa de la fuente, en pocas ocasiones pero ahora podía tener esas almas a raya para que no tuviera tantas voces hablándole como lo hacía Pip; al igual que su maestro que los almacenaba muy dentro de él y ninguno podía hablarle o salir a menos que él quisiera. Regeneraba su brazo por completo cuando salían a la calle pero cuando estaban en una misión prefería deshacerlo.

Habían tenido un par de roces con los Iscariote XIII pero no lo suficientemente fuertes como para pelear, Seras y Heinkel se morían por enfrentarse. Mientras que Integra y M'quve se insultaban sutilmente con comentarios sarcásticos.

Alucard no había vuelto a hablar con Seras y eso desesperaba a Integra que cada vez más se sentía engañada, claro como el vampiro ya la tenía segura no hacía ningún esfuerzo por volver a hacer acto de presencia aunque sea en la mente de Seras. —¿Acaso tengo que volver a besar a otro tipo para hacer que vuelva?—. Preguntaba molesta.

Y mientras tanto ahora que tenía 32 años, la reina y todo el mundo la presionaba para que de un heredero a la organización, pues era su deber como líder perpetuar el futuro de la familia... bla, bla, bla. Integra había inventado mil excusas y había rechazado a otros mil pretendientes. La gente le decía que todavía estaba a tiempo de tener un hijo y que después sería muy tarde o podría nacer con problemas, etc., etc.

Así habían pasado estos diez años y ahora Integra y Seras estaban practicando esgrima en un duelo muy reñido, entonces entró el mayordomo diciéndole a la sir que tenía visitas. —Dejaremos esto por ahora pero cuando me desocupe te venceré.

—La estaré esperando ama—. Dijo desafiante e Integra sólo sonrió de medio lado.

En la oficina de la sir estaba una mujer que Integra no recordaba muy bien dónde, pero estaba segura de haberla visto en algún lugar. Era una mujer de cabello negro largo y un poco ondulado, no era muy alta y tenía los ojos cafés; se puso de pie cuando la vio llegar.

—Buenas noches, tendrá que disculparme pero no recuerdo su nombre.

—Nos conocimos en el funeral de sir Penwood, soy la esposa de su hijo.

—Ah sí, ya la recuerdo, es usted Adriana Watson de Penwood ¿verdad? Dígame a que debo su visita. _Y a estas horas._

—Primeramente, le pido disculpas por venir a esta hora, sé que no es momento de visitas pero es que no podía esperar a mañana, acabo de llegar de Suecia; después de la muerte de sir Penwood, mi esposo y yo nos fuimos allá, pero hace un mes que él murió y nos tuvimos que regresar a Inglaterra.

—Lo siento mucho, no lo sabía.

—Nadie lo supo, estábamos tan lejos y yo no informé a nadie, como le dije acabamos de llegar.

—¿Acabamos?

—Mi hijo y yo, tiene siete años es un amor, se quedó esperando en el auto, está dormido. Es precisamente de él de quien quiero hablarle; verá mi marido era un hombre despilfarrador y en poco tiempo se gastó la herencia de su padre. Cuando murió me quedé sin nada, sólo lo suficiente para pagar los boletos de regreso a Londres, siempre es mejor estar en lugares conocidos ¿no?; por eso recurro a usted, en el funeral de mi suegro me dijo que podía contar con usted para lo que sea, sé que usted quería al señor Penwood, por eso quiero pedirle este gran favor, no para mí sino para mi hijo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Quisiera que se hiciera cargo de mi hijo mientras yo estabilizo mi economía, tengo que buscar trabajo, un hogar y no podría mantener a mi hijo si ni siquiera tengo dinero para mí, mire mi cartera, le juro que sólo tengo esto—. Tenía unos tres billetes de baja denominación.

—Tengo entendido que sir Penwood les había heredado su mansión.

—Mi esposo la vendió sin consultármelo—. Decía apoyando la frente sobre su mano en un gesto desesperado.

—Ya veo. _Que imbécil resultó ser el hijo de sir Penwood._

—Por favor ayúdeme, si no estuviera en esta situación no la habría molestado con nada, pero como le dije el favor no es para mí, es para mi hijo, el nieto de sir Penwood.

Integra había pensado que se trataba de dinero, que quería un cheque o que le pagara la colegiatura al niño; eso podría hacerlo, ya había recuperado su fortuna y tenía de sobra, ayudar económicamente al niño no le afectaría en nada. Pero encargarse de un niño ya era otra cosa; ella no era dulce, ni paciente, ni sensible como para cuidar a un niño de siete años que recién había perdido a su padre y que estaría separado de su madre por un tiempo indefinido; ese era otro asunto ¿Cuánto tiempo cuidaría del niño? Ella tenía que cazar vampiros, salir por las noches a misiones y por el día a las reuniones, ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ella. No tenía instinto maternal, no tenía gusto por los niños, de hecho le irritaban, especialmente cuando gritaban.

—No lo sé señora Penwood, yo tengo una agenda muy apretada y mi trabajo no es fácil, el niño podría verse afectado por lo que yo hago.

—Por favor piénselo, el niño es muy tranquilo y serio, no le estorbará, además mientras tenga comida y techo él estará bien.

—Está bien lo pensaré, mañana en el transcurso del día le haré llegar mi respuesta—. La respuesta iba a ser No naturalmente, sólo pensaría en la manera de ayudarla sin tener que cuidar del niño.

—Gracias es muy amable, pero ¿por ahora puedo pedirle un pequeño favor? Cómo le dije mi marido vendió la casa y no tengo donde dormir; soy hija única al igual que él así que no tengo parientes con los que pueda pasar la noche, y quería pedirle de favor que nos dejara pasar aquí la noche.

—Está bien, pueden quedarse esta noche.

—Gracias sir Integra, muchas gracias.

—Llamaré al mayordomo para que le ayude con su equipaje y para que prepare la habitación de huéspedes.

: : : : : : : :

El mayordomo bajó la única maleta que traían y Seras se llevó cargando al niño que seguía dormido en los asientos de atrás, cubierto por el abrigo de su madre. Cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el gran parecido que tiene con sir Penwood. Cuando estuvieron instalados Integra fue a ver a la señora para cerciorarse de que no les faltara nada y ella dijo que todo estaba en orden, nuevamente le agradeció por dejarla quedarse esta noche.

: : : : : : : :

Muy temprano en la mañana, Integra estaba en su oficina trabajando cuando entró el mayordomo con una charola de plata en la cual le traía el desayuno. —Buenos días sir Integra.

—Buenos días, ¿ya se ha despertado la señora Penwood?

—Hemm... respecto a eso...

...

Integra corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia la habitación de huéspedes y de un portazo abrió la puerta provocando que el niño despertara de golpe. El pequeño vio entrar, confundido, en la habitación a una mujer rubia furibunda acompañada de un hombre más viejo que trataba de calmarla. Integra buscó en el armario y encontró la maleta que había traído la señora intacta, todavía estaba cerrada, la sacó y encontró la ropa del niño y de ella, buscó entre las cosas y encontró únicamente documentos del niño: acta de nacimiento, pasaporte, etc. Sobre el tocador vio una carta, rasgó el sobre y la leyó rápidamente.

—Maldita sea—. Soltó integra sin importarle que el niño estuviera ahí, es más, desde que entró no le prestó atención, como si no hubiera nadie. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada y con paso veloz, tal y como había ingresado.

—Señor ¿dónde estoy?—.se atrevió a preguntar el niño con voz queda al mayordomo que todavía seguía ahí.

: : : : : : : :

La señora Adriana de Penwood, había huido precipitadamente mientras todos dormían abandonando a su hijo en la mansión Hellsing, la sir había revisado las cámaras de seguridad y pudo observar como la señora se escondía detrás delos arbustos para pasar inadvertida por los guardias, hasta que llegó a la reja y pasó por entre los barrotes con cierta facilidad pues era muy delgada. —_Tendré que ponerle a la reja barrotes más gruesos—._ Pensaba con ironía.

En la carta había explicado que esta era una decisión precipitada que había tenido que elegir para asegurarse de que su hijo estará en buenas manos, de ahí se le fue la escritura en halagos para Integra expresando lo buena y generosa que era (como si intentara adularla) después empezó a hablar de lo buen hijo que era el pequeño, para convencerla de que se quede con él.

Cuando estuvo un poco más clamada, el mayordomo le dijo que el niño estaba muy asustado pues no entendía nada de lo que pasaba y preguntaba por su madre. —Dile que su mala madre lo abandonó aquí—. Dijo molesta.

—Disculpe que la contradiga pero no creo que pueda decirle eso al niño.

Respiró profundo, es verdad, no podía desquitarse con el pequeño por las idioteces de su madre. —Está bien, despierta a Seras dile que vaya a ver al niño y que le explique la situación, ella es buena con los niños... o por lo menos piensa como uno de ellos, se entenderán bien.

—Como ordene sir.

Llamó a sir Islands, necesitaba su consejo pues Penwood era amigo de ambos; llegó en poco tiempo y se reunieron en su oficina. —No sé qué hacer con el niño—. Decía Integra.

—Tienes que dar parte a las autoridades, ellos lo acomodarán en un orfanatorio y puedes demandar a su madre por abandono.

—La mujer ya debe de tener muchos problemas como para que le ponga una demanda que puede llevarla a prisión, sólo quiero que venga por su hijo.

—Será difícil dar con ella, no tienes ni una foto suya, ¿sabes si tiene familia?

—Dice que es hija única como el hijo de Penwood.

—Ya veo, ¿dónde está el niño?

—En el cuarto de huéspedes con Seras.

—¿Crees que él pueda decirte algo relevante?

—No lo sé, le pediré a Seras que se encargue de eso, ella es muy buena con los niños.

—No me sorprende. Honestamente Integra, ¿crees que puedes cuidar del niño?

—No.

—Entonces un orfanato será mejor para él, aunque no me agrada la idea de que el nieto de Penwood termine así, pero no es responsabilidad nuestra.

—Lo sé, trataré de que lo pongan en un buen orfanato, quizás pueda enviarlo a un internado, no sé.

—Piénsalo con calma, ahora estás muy ofuscada con todo lo que pasó, no puedes tomar decisiones a la ligera, ahora tendrás que pensar en el nieto de Penwood, cualquier cosa que hagas no dejes de avisarme.

—Así lo haré sir Islands.

: : : : : : : :

Después de lo que había pasado Integra no tuvo cabeza para el trabajo ¿y ahora qué hacía con el niño? No tenía ganas ni siquiera de practicar esgrima con Seras, ni mucho menos tenía sueño, se había pasado todo el día devanándose los sesos pensando en cómo podía solucionar este problema. Seras llegó a su oficina unos minutos más tarde. —Ya se ha quedado dormido—. Dijo Seras como si esa fuera una de las mayores preocupaciones de su ama.

—¿Te dijo algo sobre su madre? ¿Sabe dónde podemos encontrarla?

—No, no sabe nada—. Respiró hondo. —Para serle sincera ama no le pregunté nada, sólo leí su mente, está muy confundido, triste y se siente perdido, le dije que estaría con nosotros por un tiempo y luego vendría su madre por él.

—No le hubieras dicho eso, es muy probable que vaya a un orfelinato.

—¡¿Qué?! No, todo menos eso, yo estuve en un orfelinato y fue horrible: se siente tan feo ver como adoptan a otros niños menos a ti, y te preguntas que tienes de malo que nadie te quiere, la comida es fea y escasa, las camas duras y frías y...

—Seras tranquila, me encargaré de que esté en un lugar seguro, cómodo y que siempre tenga todo lo que necesita, lo visitaré de vez en cuando.

—Pero es feo saber que te has quedado sin padres, cuando van los policías y te llevan con una secretaria de protección a menores, se siente un hueco en el pecho y desearías no haber sobrevivido.

Integra respiró hondo. —No te proyectes, tu caso y el de él no son iguales, buscaré a su madre para que venga por él, pero mientras tanto, y en caso de que no la hallemos, se quedará allá donde puedan cuidarlo y posiblemente encuentre una familia que lo cuide y ame, yo no puedo ser esa familia, no me siento apta para cuidar de un niño.

—Y si al menos lo intenta...

—No Seras, además no tengo tiempo, estoy ocupada con tanto trabajo, un niño es una responsabilidad muy grande: hay que cuidarlo, educarlo, tener paciencia, tiempo... y yo no tengo nada de eso.

—Yo le ayudo.

—Tú tienes que dormir durante el día, para cuando despiertes el chico ya estará dormido.

—Me mantendré despierta, ya soy más fuerte ya no necesito seguir mi horario nocturno como antes, déjeme ayudarle al menos una semana y si sigue pensando que estará mejor en un orfelinato entonces... entonces no me opondré, pero por favor no condene al pobre niño a ir a ese lugar.

Se quedó en silencio un momento. —Déjame pensarlo. _¿Hasta cuándo dejaré de decir esa frase?—_. Ella era la líder de Hellsing y no podía tomar una decisión tan simple: cuidarlo o deshacerse del niño; no quería ninguna de las dos cosas, no era justo para el niño y ella no quería cargar con la responsabilidad de criar a un pequeño. —_Eso sería como si... como si fuese mi hijo... no, no puedo hacerlo, yo no quiero hijos. Pero a ¿dónde diablos se fue su mala madre?—._ Integra estaba acostumbrada a tomar decisiones de vida o muerte en pocos minutos, sabía cargar con las responsabilidades de sus actos: con la muerte de sus soldados, la muerte de los policías brasileños que murieron a manos de Alucard, la muerte de todos los cruzados de los Iscariote XIII, la muerte de los Gansos Salvajes, etc. Pero no podía cargar con la responsabilidad de un niño de 7 años, nunca había estado en semejante situación; su vida personal era demasiado simple, hasta se podría decir que aburrida: una mujer dedicada en cuerpo y alma a su trabajo. Nunca sería una esposa, una madre, una mujer dedicada al hogar o a los hijos.

: : : : : : : :

No pudo conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó incluso antes de que viniera el mayordomo a despertarla, al parecer Seras supo que estaba despierta pues en pocos minutos se apareció en su oficina. —Buenos días ama ¿cómo amaneció?—. Decía con su usual tono alegre.

—Seras ya sé a qué has venido, así que déjate de rodeos.

—¿Ya lo ha pensado?

—Pasé toda la noche en vela pensando, y la respuesta es que sólo se quedará aquí una semana mientras encuentro a su madre, si no aparece en ese lapso de tiempo lo enviaré a un orfanato.

Seras bajó la cabeza, no le gustaba esa idea, pero se dijo a sí misma que haría todo lo posible por hacer cambiar de parecer a la inflexible y orgullosa Integra Hellsing.

: : : : : : : :

—Bueno ya que te quedarás con nosotros por algún tiempo ¿te parece si damos un paseo por la mansión?—. Le decía Seras al niño.

—Pero... ¿no se enojará la señorita?

—No, ella está en su oficina, si no la molestamos no se enojará. Vamos Gregory—. Le extendió su mano.

Recorrieron el pasillo y ella le iba mostrando todas las habitaciones, después subieron las escaleras, pasaron por el salón de juntas y por la oficina de la sir. —Esta es la oficina de sir Integra—. Decía Seras y el niño apretó su mano. —No debes de tener miedo de la sir, ella es una buena persona, es mi amiga, es sólo que ... está confundida, hay cosas que están fuera de su control y eso la hace sentirse perdida, debe de tomar ahora una decisión muy importante sobre un asunto con el cual no está familiarizada.

—¿Y cuál es ese asunto?

—La maternidad.

: : : : : : : :

Integra decidió dejar de pensar en el tema del niño y ponerse a trabajar, ayer casi no había revisado ninguno de los papeles que tenía delante de ella, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera preguntarse qué hacer con el niño. El comentario de Seras sobre los orfanatos no era muy alentador. En fin, lo mejor es concentrarse en el trabajo y dejar ese tema por un tiempo. Se dio cuenta que desde ayer había llegado una carta de su majestad, así que la leyó de inmediato.

_Querida sir Hellsing, me encantaría tener una audiencia con usted para tratar un asunto de suma importancia respecto a su organización, aunque para usted dicho asunto carezca de toda relevancia, y me refiero al asunto del futuro sucesor de Hellsing, tenemos que ponerle una solución a este tema. Me encantaría verla mañana a las 5:00 p.m. para tomar el té juntas..._

Esta carta era de ayer, así que "el mañana" de la carta es hoy, rápidamente miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 4:25 p.m. miró al techo un momento, ¿por qué diablos seguían insistiendo con el tema? A veces ya quería tener 40 años para que así la dejen en paz, pues a esa edad le decían que "se le pasaría el tren". No quería tener un hijo, no quería casarse, y no era sólo por Alucard, tenía que admitirlo: esa era una razón más importante de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado que fuera, pero no era la única. No quería a nadie, ni siquiera le gustaban lo suficiente como para darse la oportunidad de conocerlo; ni siquiera el arquitecto lo había querido lo suficiente, simplemente fue que empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que Alucard no regresaría y tenía que olvidarlo de alguna manera, de paso también cumpliría con su sagrado deber de darle un heredero a su organización. Pero no lo quería, le tenía un gran aprecio, pero durante el año que estuvieron de novios nunca llegó a sentir algo más profundo por él.

Además, aunque le habían dicho que ella sería siempre sería la líder de Hellsing, sabía que de alguna manera ella compartiría dicho liderazgo, habría alguien además de ella que de órdenes, y eso era lo que no quería, estaba tan acostumbrada a ser la única ama que no quería que nadie estuviera por encima de ella.

No quería ver a la reina, estaba harta de ese asunto y de repetir las mismas excusas y de que le repitieran las mismas razones por las que debía de casarse. Se apretó el tabique de la nariz. Una idea asaltó su mente. —_Un momento, yo necesito un heredero, y el nieto de Penwood necesita una madre..._

¡Seras!

: : : : : : : :

En la audiencia con la reina también estaba sir Islands, se suponía que nada más estarían la reina y ella, pero le dijeron que el sir venía por otro asunto y al saber que venía ella decidió quedarse. A Integra le pareció más bien una conspiración. Después de saludarse y los formalismos pasaron al tema en cuestión. —Integra he estado pensando en tu problema y creo que te vendría bien revisar estos documentos—. Habló la reina.

—¿Qué es?

—Son perfiles de candidatos para que escojas uno como esposo, tendrás un mes para conocerlo y al siguiente se casaran, tiene que ser así porque no hay tiempo que perder—. Intervino el sir.

Integra hojeo las carpetas que tenía delante de ella sobre la mesa, había unos tres que no estaban nada feos, pero ella ya tenía planes. —Le agradezco que se haya tomado la molestia de buscar un... candidato apropiado para mí, supongo que no es tarea fácil.

—Así es, no lo fue—. Replicó sir Islands.

Cerró las carpetas y las hizo a un lado. —Pero he decidido hacerme cargo del nieto de Penwood, Gregory y él será mi heredero.

—Ayer dijiste que creías que no podías cuidar de él, y querías darlo en adopción.

—He cambiado de opinión, los orfanatos no son nada agradables, he buscado información al respecto, no hay ninguno que crea apropiado para él; además como usted dijo ayer: ese no es lugar para el nieto de nuestro buen amigo Penwood.

Sir Islands sonrió de lado. —Eso es una buena obra Integra, pero creo que olvidas que el heredero de Hellsing debe ser un heredero de sangre.

—¿Por qué? Eso era antes cuando Alucard vivía y sólo un miembro de la familia Hellsing podía controlarlo, eso mi abuelo lo había hecho como garantía de que nadie más pueda hacerse con él y ocuparlo con fines egoístas. Seras no posee los mimos sellos que Alucard, su lealtad es sincera y por voluntad propia, no está condicionada como la de Alucard; así que ahora mi sucesor puede ser quien yo elija, por eso educaré a Gregory Penwood para que sea un digno heredero de Hellsing, de la misma manera en que mi padre me educó a mí. Después de todo Gregory es un noble también.

Sir Islands miró a Integra con una ceja alzada. —Entonces no te casarás nunca.

—Creo, sir Islands, que a estas alturas ya debería saber la respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros. —Es una decisión personal que he tomado—. Hizo énfasis en "personal".

—Es una pena querida Integra que no quieras ser madre, ese es el momento más importante para una mujer—. Intervino la reina.

—Difiero con usted majestad, para mí el momento más importante de mi vida fue cuando me nombraron líder de Hellsing, desde entonces no hago otra cosa que honrar cada día con todo mi esfuerzo el puesto que mi padre me ha dejado.

—Siempre has sido una mujer determinada ¿verdad Integra? Debí saber que no podría contigo—. Comentó la reina.

: : : : : : : :

Pasó un mes, Gregory había dejado de tenerle miedo a la sir, aunque lo intimidaba mucho. Se había ganado su confianza cuando ella le contó historias sobre su abuelo y la pelea contra los vampiros nazis; su intención inicial era contarle la verdad, cómo ocurrieron los hechos, pero al ver la cara de emoción cuando le mencionaron al abuelo que no había llegado a conocer, se dio cuenta de que la verdad era demasiado... ¿cruel? Para un niño de siete años, cuando esté más grande le contaría la verdad. Por ahora le contaría _su_ versión, una versión para niños, claro está.

—Entonces tu abuelo blandió su espada y acabó con todo un ejército de vampiros nazis, con su hábil espada decapitó a todos y las cabezas de los vampiros salieron volando por los aires a diestra y siniestra cubriendo de sangre todo Londres.

El niño apretó un oso de felpa con fuerza, espantado, imaginando la escena de cabezas volando.

—_Creo que a la sir le hace falta reconsiderar lo que significa una "versión para niños"—._ Pensaba Seras que estaba escuchando la historia junto con Gregory.

También le explicaba lo que era un vampiro, cómo se podía matar y le dijo que Seras era uno de ellos pero ella era "de los buenos" y que nunca le haría daño pues ella sólo mataba a los "malos". A pesar de que Integra era muy estricta y autoritaria le sabía demostrar su simpatía al niño contándole algunas historias y de vez en cuando jugando con él "a los soldaditos"; además le explicaba cosas sobre su tarea escolar que no entendía.

Seras jugaba con él la mayor parte del tiempo, a menos que estuviera muy cansada como para no despertar en el día, también se encargaba de peinarlo y vestirlo para la escuela como si fuese su nana. Iba a las juntas escolares en las que sir Integra no podía asistir. Gregory era un niño inteligente y obediente que no le daba quejas a la sir. La mamá de Gregory nunca había vuelto a aparecer ni siquiera había llamado para preguntar por su hijo. Los nuevos dueños que compraron la mansión de sir Penwood no tenían ni idea de dónde podría estar, es más ni siquiera la conocían, pues su esposo había hecho la venta a sus espaldas. Pareciera como si se la hubiese tragado la tierra. Gregory tampoco preguntaba por ella y ya empezaba a querer a Integra y Seras como sus "madres".

* * *

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y bueno lo que dice la reina de que ser madres es lo más importante para una mujer lo he escuchado miles de veces, y me revienta escucharlo o que digan que si no eres madre no te vas a "realizar" como mujer pufff, yo creo que hay otras cosas que también son importantes, y por eso la respuesta de Integra:3. En fin ser madre no lo es todo en la vida, si es importante pero no lo es todo.


	12. Al Final Estaremos Los Dos

Como ya había dicho antes me gusta Lacrimosa :3 un grupo alemán gótico y me encanta esta canción, pensé que quedaría excelente para este capitulo y para esta pareja 3, el título original es: Am ende Stehen wir Zwei, traducido como: Al final estaremos los dos, les comparto el link de un vídeo con la letra y traducción de la canción watch?v=1rvaOXrxmvU, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Al Final Estaremos Los Dos**

—Fin de la pelea, gana sir Integra otra vez—. Anunciaba Seras cuando finalizó el duelo entre Integra y uno de sus alumnos. Integra se quitó la careta y su largo y rubio pelo ondulaba mientras caía libremente sobre su espalda. Veinte años habían transcurrido ya, y las cosas habían cambiado mucho, aunque sea superficialmente, pues en el fondo todo seguía igual.

Seras no había cambiado en nada su apariencia, tampoco su buen sentido del humor y su espíritu infantil; sin embargo era más fuerte, tenía más y mejores habilidades como telequinesis, telepatía, podía hipnotizar y su tercer ojo era más efectivo, se podía transformar en niebla, en murciélago, o en perro (siendo un pequeño perro rubio de ojos rojos) su capacidad de regeneración era más rápida, así que ya no tenía miedo si hacía rabiar a su ama y esta le disparaba en la cabeza o la decapitaba en un duelo de esgrima.

Pip vivía fuera del cuerpo de Seras de manera permanente y tenía un ataúd propio a un lado del de Seras, él era una especie de no muerto que viviría tanto como Seras lo hiciera; al ser una extensión de ella, él podía comer "comida humana" y cuando se enteró de eso fumó, bebió y comió tanto como solía hacerlo en vida. Los dos eran cómplices en sus travesuras y le daban dolores de cabeza a Integra.

A veces los dos tortolos se encerraban por las noches hasta el amanecer; Integra sabía que cuando la puerta estaba cerrada con llave debería ocuparla sólo para lo muy necesario, como una vez que tuvo que _interrumpirlos_ para que fueran a una misión. La sir odió tener que hacerlo (ellos lo odiaron más) pero el deber es el deber.

Integra había cambiado por fuera, ahora tenía pequeñas arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus ojos y a los lados de su boca el tiempo había hecho mella en su rostro, pues 52 años no eran cosa de nada; aunque a diferencia de otros cincuentones ella estaba muy bien conservada pues aún mantenía la energía y el vigor de siempre. Era la misma Integra de siempre, con el mismo temperamento mal humorado, intransigente y autoritario que siempre la han caracterizado. Su cabellera tenía una que otra cana pero por el tono claro eran apenas perceptibles. La primera vez que vio una cana casi se infarta. —Seras, Seras, ven rápido.

—¿Qué pasa ama?—. Estaba muy alarmada.

—Mira esto, ¡una cana! Dios que horror.

—¿Ama? ¿Está bien?

—¿Cómo voy a estarlo? ¡Tengo una cana! Una vez que aparece una sabes que hay más, son como las cucarachas.

—Ay ama no se preocupe, además con su largo y voluminoso cabello rubio no se ven—. Seras la peinó escondiendo la cana entre el mar de cabello rubio. —¿Lo ve? Ah desaparecido.

—¿Y si todo mi cabello se vuelve blanco?

—Bueno para eso existe el tinte, además de aquí a que TODO su cabello se vuelva blanco pasará una largo tiempo—. Alargó las últimas dos palabras.

Ese día, ambas fueron conscientes del lado vanidoso de Integra, un lado que ni ella misma hubiera pensado que tenía. Ahora tardaba más tiempo en el espejo mirando con ojo crítico las pequeñas arruguitas casi imperceptibles que llegaban a surcar su rostro. —Pero si yo no tenía nada de esto—. Decía alisándose la cara en un intento por desaparecer las arrugas cual ropa arrugada. —Bien dicen que Dios perdona pero el tiempo no.

Seras no podía creer que su ama podría llegar a ser tan vanidosa, porque ella odiaba a ese tipo de mujeres; quien diría que sir Integra, una mujer segura de sí misma, se llegara a acomplejar por el paso del tiempo.

Gregory era ya todo un hombre de 27 años que sabía tomar decisiones rápidas y precisas en cualquier situación. Integra lo había dejado tomar decisiones cuando se trataban de misiones insignificantes y lo hacía con verdadera eficiencia, cuando él tenía apenas 18 años. Pero ahora que ya era un hombre hecho y derecho podía manejar las situaciones más difíciles y peligrosas, todo lo hacía de manera eficiente y determinada, asegurándose de disminuir al máximo las pérdidas humanas y materiales. Aunque era muy valiente, nunca pudo superar su miedo hacia Integra.

A pesar de eso, cuando cumplió 10 años le pidió a Integra que dejara de fumar pues en la escuela se había enterado que el cigarro podría matarla. Ella trató de explicarle que nada de eso podría pasarle (y eso que ella no solía dar explicaciones a nadie) pero el niño hasta le mostró fotos de pulmones negros y podridos por el cigarro. Al principio optó por fumar a escondidas, pero Gregory la había descubierto, y la regañó por eso, Seras e Integra estaban sorprendidas, nunca habían visto a Gregory tan molesto. Finalmente logró lo que nadie había podido lograr: hacer que Integra dejara su tan amado cigarro.

Cuando Integra cumplió 50 años le cedió Hellsing en vida, decía que quería retirarse ahora para aprovechar su tiempo libre en otras cosas antes que la vejez le impida moverse. Se dedicó a la jardinería, plantando flores de todos los colores y formas; le había dicho a Seras que quería que a su muerte le lleven flores de todos los colores en lugar de las usuales flores blancas, quería que su funeral tuviera todo el color que su vida no tuvo; a Seras no le gustaba hablar del tema.

Pero eso no fue lo único que hizo la belicosa Hellsing, también perfeccionó su tiro y puntería, ahora podía disparar con los ojos cerrados, ponía a Seras (por si acaso) con una manzana en la cabeza, cerraba los ojos y disparaba a la manzana, primero con la derecha y luego con la izquierda. Después le decía que corriera sosteniendo la manzana en la cabeza para poder disparar a un blanco en movimiento, y lo había logrado con ambas manos.

Decidió hacerle caso a un consejo que hacía mucho tiempo atrás Seras le había sugerido en la época en que era pobre: poner una escuela de esgrima. Con el prestigio del que gozaba Integra, muchos nobles se animaron a llevar a sus hijos o nietos a clases con la sir. En las conversaciones de té las damas presumían de ello: —Mi hijo está aprendiendo esgrima con sir Hellsing, y no saben, es todo un experto, pronto será tan bueno como ella—. Eso era sinónimo de que tu hijo no sólo sería un buen esgrimista, sino que tenías el dinero suficiente como para costearte el lujo de pagar dichas clases. Sí, Integra era carera.

Sir Islads había fallecido cuando Integra tenía 38 años, murió de un fulminante paro cardiaco, pero antes de morir había dejado en su testamento (sin que nadie supiera de ello) que heredaba la mitad de sus bienes a su sobrino y la otra mitad a Integra, además le había cedido a ella el puesto de líder de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda, dicha decisión fue aceptada por todos los miembros. Así que ahora se dedicaba, también, a organizar juntas y a hostigar a los nuevos miembros que habían heredado el puesto de sus padres. Eso último era lo más estimulante para ella.

Había tenido un par de enfrentamientos con la Sección XIII Iscariote, incluso habían llegado a enfrentamientos físicos Heinkel contra Seras, ambas mujeres se debatían a duelos brutales pues Heinkel ya había aprendido las habilidades de su predecesor y ya no era la pobre Heinkel que había llorado y gritado cuando le rompieron el brazo.

Seras le había hecho un enorme hueco en el estómago con su bazooka pero Heinkel se regeneró en breves instantes y con sus pistolas acribillo a Seras despedazándola pero ella volvió a la normalidad rápidamente; la pelea había sido interrumpida por que al arzobispo le llegaron órdenes directas de su santidad el Papa de que debía regresar de inmediato a Italia.

Ahora había llegado el arzobispo M´quve acompañado de Heinkel y otros dos sacerdotes para tener una reunión con la sir. Ella los atendió lo más pronto posible para que se fueran cuanto antes. No le gustaba que anduviera merodeando en su casa, pues ella les había dicho que la esperasen en su oficina, pero siendo tan necios como lo eran, fueron a la sala donde ella practicaba esgrima con sus alumnos. Así que los despachó tan pronto como acabara de trapear el piso con uno de sus alumnos.

También para ese tiempo Integra ya había dejado de tener esperanzas de que Alucard volvería, pero Seras la trataba de animar diciéndole que él algún día volvería, lo sentía, aunque ya no había vuelto a hablarle. Pero a ella ya no creía en Seras y hasta había dejado de mencionar su nombre.

Anteriormente la mansión Hellsing sólo tenía dos ocupantes, pero ahora la casa estaba llena de gente: sirvientes, soldados, alumnos de Integra, uno que otro visitante y amigos de Gregory que de vez en cuando venían a verlo. Había más ruido y bullicio que en los tiempos en que Alcard y Walter _vivían_.

: : : : : : : :

Integra estaba en el jardín regando las plantas, tenía una agilidad envidiable: podía agacharse y levantarse rápidamente sin quejarse a diferencia de otros de su edad o incluso más jóvenes. Se había inclinado a podar unas plantas y se puso de pie como si nada a seguir regando. —Mira esta Seras, empieza a marchitarse.

—_Que no haga alusión a su edad, que no lo haga—. _Rogaba mentalmente. —Tal vez sólo le hace falta alguna medicina o algo...

—No Seras, ya está envejeciendo y pronto va a morir, hay cosas que ya no tienen marcha atrás.

—A menos que seas un vampiro—. Sonrió tratando de mejor el ánimo nostálgico de su ama.

Torció la boca. —Sabes, cada vez que me miro al espejo me veo más parecida a Walter, con las mismas arrugas que él solía tener. Me estoy marchitando y pronto moriré.

—_Oh no, tenía que decirlo._ Pero yo podría cambiar eso, si me permite beber de su sangre mi ama—. Decía en el mismo tono malicioso de Alucard. —Míreme ama estoy vestida como mi maestro—. De la nada había sacado el sombrero y gabardina de Alucard.

—¡Deja de fastidiarme!—. Le asestó una patada certera en la mejilla.

—¡Waaaa! Pero no me golpee, es la tercera vez en lo que va del día que lo hace—. Lloraba a raudales.

—Pues deja tus bromitas, soy tu ama carajo. Genial, me libro de las bromas estúpidas de tu maestro y ahora vienes tú a repetir sus sandeces.

—Pues no será por mucho tiempo porque el volverá... algún día, pero lo hará.

—No lo creo Seras, y si lo hace, será cuando yo haya muerto.

—No diga eso ama, sólo tiene 52 años, no es como si tuviera 80, de hecho es la envidia en la corte por las damas de su edad, incluso por las menores que ya tienen que operarse para no verse como papiros arrugados y hasta quedan peor con la cara toda estirada que hasta parece que tienen los ojos en las sienes como las aves, usted está muy bien conservada hasta creen que tiene menos edad.

Suspiró. —Cómo sea, no me hagas mucho caso, supongo que la nostalgia es parte de la vejez... junto con las arrugas. A ti no te preocupa porque tú nunca envejecerás.

—_Ahí está otra vez_. _Bueno, me costará otro golpe pero lo importante es que salga de ese estado de ánimo... bien, aquí voy. _Y no tendré ninguna arruga.

—¿Que has dicho?—. La tomó de las solapas de su uniforme zarandeándola. —¡Deja de fastidiarme con eso, maldito vampiro!

—¡Me está mareando ama!

: : : : : : : :

Toda la tarde había transcurrido con normalidad: Seras había molestado a Integra con alguna broma, ella la reprendió y golpeó; Gregory recibió una regañada usual por alguna minimiedad y dejándolo temblado del miedo, luego había regresado a la oficina a seguir revisando algunos papeles. La sir preparó las cosas para la junta de mañana, Seras paseó con Pip por el jardín contemplando la luna, aunque se supone que deberían estar haciendo las rondas nocturnas de seguridad.

Integra también miraba la luna desde su balcón, siempre había mirado la luna, pero ahora lo hacía con una nostalgia muy peculiar, ¿será por la edad? No recordaba que Walter fuera tan acomplejado con su edad, y eso que Alucard lo molestaba con eso, quizás sería porque él ya tenía el plan de rejuvenecer en cuanto activaran el chip que lo volvería un vampiro; bueno, él no era una fuente muy confiable. Pero sir Islands tampoco se veía afligido por eso... bueno, quien sabe, su esposa le había dicho una vez que puertas adentro él no era el estricto hombre que conocían los demás, bien, tampoco él era una fuente confiable.

—Estoy envejeciendo eso es todo—. Decía mirándose las pequeñas arrugas que había cerca de sus ojos, contemplando su imagen en el espejo; hacía eso antes de dormirse y al momento de levantarse, como si hubiera envejecido más en el transcurso del día. —Me rindo... ¿desde cuándo he sido tan vanidosa? Es sólo parte de la naturaleza: naces, creces y mueres. Envejecer es una parte muy natural, le pasa a todo el mundo... —. Suspiró, por más que decía cosas alentadoras no lograba convencerse de sus propias palabras. Rendida, se alejó del espejo, se puso la pijama y se fue a dormir. No tenía caso seguir pensando en algo irreversible.

: : : : : : : :

Todos los humanos que moraban en la mansión Hellsing dormían felizmente en los brazos de Morfeo, los dos vampiros seguían haciendo la ronda aunque más bien estaban haciéndose "cariñitos". Todo estaba tranquilo y quieto... demasiado tranquilo para ser la mansión Hellsing, pero esa era una calma que sólo se podría apreciar de noche cuando todos dormían. Era una calma imperturbable, todo estaba en perfecto orden... excepto por una sombra que se movía en la oscuridad. Sigilosa y ondeante se movía por entre los pasillos hacia un punto en específico.

Se materializó en una habitación de la mansión y se aproximó a la cama en la cual descansaba una dama de cabello rubio el cual estaba desparramado en la almohada. Le quitó unos mechones de la cara para verla mejor, sonrió ampliamente y acercó su rostro a su cuello abriendo la boca para clavarle los colmillos en la fina vena azul.

Al instante Integra abrió los ojos y sacó la pistola que estaba debajo de la almohada y disparó al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para encarar al enemigo. Como ya tenía experiencia disparando con los ojos cerrados, no le supuso ningún problema disparar a oscuras y sin lentes. Descargó todas las balas que tenía en el cartucho sobre su objetivo.

Seras y pip escucharon los disparos en el cuarto de la sir y corrieron velozmente hacia el lugar, llegaron segundos después de los disparos a pesar de que estaban en el jardín. De una patada Seras abrió la puerta y apunto su bazooka hacia el objetivo que yacía en el suelo recargado en la pared, inmóvil, y empezó a reírse de una manera bastante familiar.

Integra encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche y todos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a Alucard regenerándose de las heridas de bala que sir Integra le había causado. —¡Maestro!—. Dijeron Seras y Pip al unísono. Integra no podía salir de su estupor.

—Que cálida bienvenida, Chica policía sigues siendo igual de ruidosa, y ¡Pip! vaya a ti no esperaba verte.

—Oh Dios mío, me llamó _Pip_ en lugar de _francés, _creo que voy a llorar—. Empezó a abanicar la mano de manera exagerada cerca de sus ojos como si quisiera llorar realmente.

—Por lo visto nada ha cambiado por aquí—. Dijo sonriendo por el gesto exagerado de Pip.

—Te equivocas, muchas cosas han cambiado—. Intervino Integra con tono serio. Los dos se miraron fijamente.

—Muchas cosas, no todo.

Seras y Pip intercambiaron miradas como diciendo "aquí va a haber pleito" así que decidieron hacer una retirada discreta. —Bueno nosotros nos vamos a ver qué hora es en el Big Ben, con permiso, me alegra que esté devuelta maestro—. Se despidió Seras.

—Hasta mañana sir, nos vemos Alucard—. Dijo Pip. Después cerraron la puerta, y se quedaron un momento afuera. —_Creo que esta noche va a haber "acción"—._ Le comentó Pip en la mente a Seras.

_—¿Tú crees?_

_—Claro, hasta deberíamos poner un letrero de "no molestar"._

_—mmm... no tenemos, pero podrías poner tu bufanda a falta de corbata._

_—Tienes razón mignonette—._ Dicho y hecho se quitó la bufanda y la ató en el pomo de la puerta.

: : : : : : : :

Adentro de la habitación se hizo un silencio de muerte, mantuvieron su mirada fija en los ojos del otro por un largo tiempo. Alucard se rió por lo bajo pues había leído la conversación mental de Seras y Pip, él era el principal interesado en que el francés tuviera razón.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—De nada, sólo que me alegra estar de regreso en casa, no hay lugar como el hogar.

Sonrió. —Bienvenido a casa conde.

—Es bueno estar en casa condesa. Sabes cuando los caballeros regresaban de la guerra sus mujeres los recibían con un beso y más...

—¿Por qué tardaste treinta años en volver?—. Preguntó molesta y cambiando de tema.

—Perdóname ama, tuve que matar 3, 424, 867 almas que tenía dentro de mí con mis propias manos, excepto una que me permitía estar en todos lados y en ninguno y decidí estar aquí.

—Llegas demasiado tarde.

—No, llegué a tiempo, estás viva.

—Estoy vieja.

Se encogió de hombros. —No me importa, está bien para mí.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

—Por cierto Integra, cuando venía a tu cuarto me di cuenta de que había un hombre joven durmiendo en el cuarto al final del pasillo, ¿quién es?—. Comentó serio.

—¿Estás celoso de un hombre que puede ser mi hijo?

—Todo hombre es potencialmente peligroso... ¿es tú hijo?—. Su tono ahora era triste.

—Técnicamente sí, está registrado con mi apellido, es sir Gregory Penwood Hellsing.

—¿Penwood?

—Es el nieto de sir Shelby M. Penwood.

—¡¿Criaste al nieto de Penwood?!

—Su madre lo abandonó cuando pasó la noche aquí.

—Entiendo.

—En fin, supongo que debes estar hambriento ¿no?

—Oh sí mi ama, no he comido nada en 30 años, me estoy _muriendo_ de hambre.

Se puso de pie y caminó hasta él, mordió su dedo anular con tanta fuerza hasta que salió una gota de sangre. El vampiro abrió los ojos como platos y sus pupilas se contrajeron fijando su mirada en la gotita roja que apenas salía del dedo de su ama. Integra extendió la mano hacia la cara de su sirviente y el vampiro abrió la boca y sacó la lengua para alcanzar la gota de sangre. Ella apretó el dedo para que goteara el líquido y justamente calló en la lengua del vampiro. Cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba la deliciosa sangre de Integra 100% virgen; sólo era una gota pero para él había sido el paraíso.

—Quiero más—. Abrió los ojos en cuanto se hubo disuelto la sangre en su saliva.

—En la nevera hay más bolsas de sangre médica.

Sonrió. —Sabes a lo que me refiero Integra.

—Ya estoy un poco mayor para eso.

—Creí que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto—. Soltó molesto, por fin la tenía enfrente y no podía tenerla. Se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Integra que tenía su dedo escurriendo un hilito de sangre, con su lengua limpió la herida, lamió todo el dedo sin despegar los ojos de la dueña de dicha mano.

Ella sintió que su pecho no podría latir más rápido, a su edad eso podría causarle un infarto, o eso pensaba. —Alucard—. Tenía un hilito de voz. Luego recuperó la calma y apartó la mano.

—Oh vamos Integra, no estuviste esperando treinta años por nada ¿verdad?

Ella se sonrojó, no creyó que a sus años algo pudiera sonrojarla, ya no era una jovencita; sin embargo debió haber sabido que la única persona que podría hacerla sonrojar y provocarle toda clase de sentimientos era su vampiro. Pero recuperó la calma con cierta prontitud.— No me hables de esa manera insolente, tampoco te creas que lo hice sólo por esperarte, simplemente no hubo nadie que estuviera a mi altura.

—Eso no lo dudo ama, definitivamente no hay nadie que llegue a tu nivel, pero creo que yo me acerco bastante. Además tengo grandes cualidades: soy guapo, inteligente, leal, con un gran humor negro, protector, soy rico: todavía tengo grandes tesoros enterrados en Rumania y algunas propiedades y ninguna mujer ha tenido queja de mí. ¿Qué más puedes pedir?

—Que respires.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo, pero bueno, eso demuestra que no existe el hombre perfecto.

Se rió con ganas, una risa muy sincera. —No, supongo que no... Tal vez tengo que conformarme contigo, después de todo.

—Es una decisión sabia—. Se acercó a ella, lentamente.

—Pero hoy no—. Levantó la mano para detener el acercamiento del vampiro. —Mañana tengo una reunión muy importante y a mi edad los desvelos no son buenos.

Rodó los ojos y bufó molesto. —Tú y tu consabido trabajo, siempre echando a perder los buenos momentos.

—Discúlpame señor—. Respondió irónicamente. —Pero no esperaba tu llegada y ya tengo planes, ahora es tu turno de esperarme a mí.

—Te he esperado desde que tenías 12 años.

—Bueno, esperarme un par de días a que arregle mis cosas no te matará.

—Te esperaré toda la eternidad Integra, siempre haré lo que tú quieras y lo sabes, eso nunca cambiará, siempre seguirás siendo mi ama y yo tu fiel sirviente.

—Está bien, pero ahora déjame dormir, tú también deberías hacer lo mismo.

—Bien, pero primero quítale todas esas cadenas y sellos con las que clausuraste mi habitación—. Integra resopló con cansancio. —O también podrías dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

—Olvídalo, no estoy tan cansada como para permitirlo—. Buscó en el cajón de la mesita de noche un manojo de llaves. —Vamos—. Él caminó atrás de ella hasta que llegaron al sótano y recorrieron el oscuro pasillo que Integra conocía de memoria. Se encontraron con una puerta mohosa y con sangre seca que pintaba un pentagrama, cadenas y correas cruzaban la puerta de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué cerraste así la puerta?

—Por qué pensé que no volverías nunca.

Alucard bajó la mirada, y con un tono de voz melancólico habló: —Integra, si yo no hubiera hablado con Seras en su mente, ¿tú serías la esposa de aquel imbécil?

—Es posible, pero ya pasaron muchos años de eso—. Cambió de tema. Se acercó a la puerta y empezó a escoger distintas llaves para abrir cada candado que cerraban la puerta, luego con una llave que era la más mohosa y pesada de todas abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Le costó cierto trabajo para abrirla, no podía abrirla su vampiro porque esa llave y cerradura eran "especiales" y sólo se abriría por el amo que la cerró.

Alucard corrió hacia su amado ataúd después de que su ama ingresara a la habitación, quitó la piedra que estaba encima y lo abrió. De inmediato un olor muy conocido y agradable inundó su nariz, hundió la cabeza en la almohadilla para oler mejor. —Integra, ¿entraste a mi ataúd?

—No...Bueno... sí, ya lo recordé, lo hice cuando tenía 23 años, pero sólo fue una vez.

—Pues con esa vez bastó para que perfumaras con tu esencia mi ataúd, gracias ama.

Bufó molesta, se dio la vuelta para irse a su cuarto porque realmente tenía mucho sueño y no quería ver más al vampiro después de que se había enterado de aquello.

—¿Por qué entraste? ¿Me extrañabas?

—¡Por supuesto que no!, tenía curiosidad por saber cómo era estar adentro de ese ataúd.

—¿No quisieras pasar la noche aquí?

—No.

—Entonces déjame que te lleve—. La cargó en sus brazos y desapareció con ella para reaparecer en su habitación y la recostó sobre la cama delicadamente. Integra tenía los ojos cerrados, el cansancio la había vencido casi tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada. —Descansa mi condesa—. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego se desapareció.

* * *

Quería agregar más sobre el encuentro entre Alucard e Integra, pero pensé que quedaría muy largo. Creo que este capitulo se fue más en lo que pasó todos esos años y bromas de Seras que en el regreso de Alucard, pero tenía que explicar todo lo que pasó, pero el proximo si será todo AxI 3. Bueno, la frase que dijo Integra de: Dios perdona pero el tiempo no, siempre me la dice mi mamá cuando me regaña por mis ratos de ocio y flojera XD. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios con ansias :3.


	13. Entre Caníbales

Ultimo capítulo de su fic favorito 30 Años sin Ti, fue un gran placer ver sus reviews y saber que les haya gustado mucha esta historia que hice con mucho esmero para ustedes :3, gracias gracias por todos sus comentarios, nunca he tenido tantos reviews en una historia, leer todos sus reviews me hizo muy feliz :D

El título del capítulo es el nombre de una canción de Soda Stereo uno de mis grupos favoritos :3 ya lo había mencionado no?; en fin les recomiendo mucho la canción y el grupo por si no lo han escuchado. Esta medio largo el capitulo espero no cansarlos, había pensado en dividirlo en dos pero no estaba muy segura. Hay Lemon, es la primer cosa que escribo que tiene Lemon, espero que les guste y espero sus sugerencias, había pensado en dejarlo como insinuación pero dije: total es el ultimo capitulo, ustedes dirán que tal me quedó.

Alguien había preguntado en el fic anterior por qué puse que habían pasado 20 años nada más, bueno la respuesta es que cuando había llegado Gregory a la mansión ya habían pasado 10 años, y de ese fic al siguiente pasaron 20, en total 30. En fin los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Entre Caníbales **

—Estamos aquí reunidos para orar por el descanso eterno de sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing—. Decía el reverendo.

Seras, Pip, Gregory y una multitud de gente vestidos de un riguroso negro, estaban reunidos enfrente de un ataúd cerrado que estaba a un lado de un hueco en la tierra. Cuando el reverendo dio la bendición, los trabajadores del cementerio depositaron el ataúd en el hueco hecho a la medida. A los cuatro lados del ataúd había floreros con distintas flores de todos los colores y formas; al principio los invitados se habían extrañado cuando en la invitación al funeral se pedía que llevaran flores de colores, pero cuando le preguntaron a Seras el por qué se dieron cuenta de que esa había sido la petición de la ahora difunta.

Seras cumplió también con mandarle a hacer un ataúd con forro de terciopelo suave igual que el de su maestro; un ataúd muy cómodo y elegante, digno de sir Integra. Ella siempre le decía a Seras como quería su funeral y a ella le molestaba que hablara de ese tema, pero eso le había servido para organizarlo todo tal y como ella lo quería.

Gregory estaba muy afligido, realmente quería a Integra como una madre, incluso más que a la madre que lo abandonó; nunca dejó de dar gracias al cielo porque sir Integra se haya hecho cargo de él, porque no lo dejara en un orfelinato, porque no lo abandonaron con otra persona. No podía haber escogido su madre mejor lugar que la mansión Hellsing, y siempre le agradecería eso a su madre biológica.

Pip abrazaba a Seras para tranquilizarla, no lloraba porque quería mantenerse fuerte frente a Seras, más no por falta de ganas; de hecho la muerte de su jefa le dolía incluso más que la muerte de sus compañeros que eran casi sus hermanos.

Cuando terminó el funeral, los tres regresaron a la mansión Hellsing, en la cual se sentían ahora como extraños, como si fuese esa la primera vez que la visitaban. Seras se fue al sótano, estaba triste y cansada; había estado toda la mañana de un lado a otro organizando el funeral de su ama, una tarea nada agradable. Así pues se había ido a su habitación y abrió la tapa de su ataúd dispuesta a dormir, pero entonces en la almohada vio una carta.

Se sorprendió mucho, pues no recordaba haberla visto esta mañana y cuando salieron al cementerio la mansión quedó vacía. De inmediato abrió el sobre y apenas si leyó la primera línea volvió a doblar la carta y salió corriendo del sótano. —¡Pip! ¡Gregory!

: : : : : : : :

Estaban los tres reunidos en la oficina de sir Integra, Seras estaba delante de ellos con la carta en la mano y se dispuso a leer:

_Para: Seras, Gregory y Pip_

_Antes que todo, quisiera pedirles una disculpa a los tres por preocuparlos, pero no podía decirles nada sobre mis planes hasta que fueran un hecho, o alguien podría descubrirlos; tenía que ser todo un secreto, no podía darme el lujo de cometer ni el más mínimo error, pues esto no fue fácil para mí. Pero para que estén más tranquilos les diré que no he muerto... o por lo menos no en el sentido estricto de la palabra; me encuentro a hora en una delgada línea entre la vida y la muerte, sí, me he unido a Alucard a la vida eterna..._

—¡Sí! —. Se interrumpió la lectura para dar paso a un grito de júbilo por parte de los tres, Gregory sabía de Alucard por las historias que Seras le contaba de amor-odio entre su ama y su maestro cuando ya era un adolescente. Pero sobre todo, estaban felices de que estaba _viva._

—Sigue leyendo mignonette, sigue leyendo—. La animó Pip.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de reanudar la lectura:

_...Ahora me encuentro abordando un barco, supongo que para cuando lean la carta ya habremos zarpado. Vamos a Rumania, Alucard quiere pasar por unos tesoros que enterró hace años y quiere que vayamos acompañados por sirvientes gitanos. Después recorreremos el mundo entero y veremos las maravillas de la naturaleza, como la aurora boreal, Alucard dice que sólo la ha visto una vez y yo ninguna. Así estaremos hasta el día en que nos aburramos, ninguno de los dos tiene interés en vivir siglos y siglos y siglos. Todo tiene un fin, después de todo y cuando eso suceda desapareceremos los dos al mismo tiempo de esta vida._

_Por favor Seras y Pip cuiden mucho de Gregory, él es mi heredero. Aunque nunca se lo haya dicho siempre estuve orgullosa de él, Hellsing no podía haber quedado en mejores manos; sé que ustedes tres son aptos y valientes y podrán cumplir con los deberes de la organización. Por eso me voy tranquila. Al fin Alucard y yo tendremos lo que en vida no pudimos gozar: paz y libertad._

_Me despido de ustedes, espero que siempre estén bien, cuídense mucho. No suelo decir estas cosas pero ya que es una carta de despedida me veo obligada a decirlo: los aprecio mucho, no, más que eso, los quiero realmente; Seras y Pip, ustedes son mis únicos amigos, hicieron que la soledad fuera más llevadera, estuvieron conmigo en mis peores momentos y hasta Seras aprendió a cocinar para mí. Y Gregory, tú eres y serás mi único hijo, gracias a ti supe lo que era la maternidad, yo creí que no podría llegar a tener ese sentimiento pero me equivoqué._

_Adiós mis amigos, mi única familia, quizás los vuelva a ver algún día, pero si no es así, no duden que siempre pensaré en ustedes._

_P.D. por favor quemen esta carta cuando la hayan terminado de leer. _

Para cuando terminaron de leer estaban todos con los ojos llorosos muy cerca los unos de los otros como para reconfortarse. —Bueno al menos está bien—. Dijo Seras cuyas lágrimas amenazaban con desbordarse.

Pip tomó la carta y le prendió fuego con su encendedor. —Sí, está con el maestro Alucard, _vivirán_ felices como tú y yo mignonette.

—Aunque la extrañaremos mucho—. Suspiró Gregory. —Pero me alegro mucho de que sea feliz.

—Y verán una aurora boreal, ¡que emoción!—. Decía Seras juntando las manos con entusiasmo.

Después de eso, Seras ya había perdido todo deseo de dormir, estaba feliz; Gregory entró de lleno al trabajo, no quería decepcionar a su _madre,_ estaba feliz de que ella lo considere un hijo. Y Pip optó por brindar por la felicidad de ellos con cervezas y hasta sonsacó a Gregory para que bebiera.

: : : : : : : :

Así sucedieron las cosas:

Al día siguiente del regreso de Alucard, Integra había ido a la reunión importante que como líder de los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda había organizado; barrió y trapeó el suelo con los otros once miembros que, según ella, no cumplían satisfactoriamente con su deber. Concluyó la reunión con un discurso motivador para que se esforzaran por ser los mejores en todo; había cautivado a los once miembros, hijos de aquellos que algunas vez fueron sus colegas. Antes ella era la más joven, pero ahora era la más vieja.

Después, cuando estuvo en la mansión, abrió la caja fuerte que estaba detrás del cuadro de su padre y buscó unos papeles: había heredado en vida a Gregory, todos los bienes de ella serían de él a su muerte.

Respiró hondo.

—¿Todo en orden?—. Apareció Alucard detrás de ella.

Ella se giró para mirarlo y lo vio diferente: tenía unas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en la frente, algunos mechones canosos en el cabello negro largo, con barba y bigote. —¿Te parece gracioso envejecer?

—La verdad sí, envejecer es un síntoma de que la vida se acaba... yo ya no envejezco y por eso me resulta gracioso... y tú dejarás de envejecer dentro de poco.

—¿A eso viniste? ¿A asegurarte de que no cambiara de opinión?

—A eso y a molestarte un poco, hace mucho que no lo hago y hace treinta años que extraño hacerlo.

—Vete al diablo—. Metió los documentos en la caja fuerte y luego volvió a cerrarla, colgando después el cuadro de su padre.

—¿Ese cuadro es nuevo?

—No tanto, ya tiene treinta años, pero lo mandé a hacer porque el anterior se había consumido en el fuego.

—¿Por qué no hiciste un retrato de ti?

—Nunca se me ocurrió—. Se encogió de hombros y luego tomó una actitud más seria. —¿Qué pasará después?

—Nos iremos lejos.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Viviremos muchos años... ¿has visto una aurora boreal?

—No, ¿tú sí?—. De momento sintió interés, a ella siempre le había interesado la luna y el universo, tenía muchos libros en casa sobre astronomía y sólo había visto semejante espectáculo en fotos.

—Sí, es algo sorprendente, no se compara con las fotos o documentales, es uno de los espectáculos más bellos de la naturaleza que jamás haya visto... veremos muchas auroras boreales, eso pasará.

—Pero no estaremos siempre viendo auroras boreales.

—No, por supuesto que no, la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera saldremos de la habitación.

—Idiota—. Integra bufó molesta. Y mejor salió de la habitación sin decir nada, no tenía ánimos de discutir ni de ver a Alucard, así que lo evitó como a la peste durante el transcurso del día.

Horas más tarde Integra estaba en su habitación alisando su cabello con el cepillo, era un gesto mecánico pues ya llevaba mucho tiempo cepillando el mismo lado; no podía dejar de pensar en los "y si..." de su decisión. Así estaría unos minutos más cuando sintió una mano que detuvo el recorrido del cepillo. Dicha figura no aparecía en el espejo pero Integra podía saber de quien se trataba sin girarse a mirar.

—Creo que ese lado ya quedó muy bien cepillado—. Le quitó el peine y empezó a peinarla. —¿Todavía lo dudas?

—No... Sí... es complicado.

—Sólo confía en mí, nunca te abandonaré y siempre seré tu más leal vasallo, nunca dejaré de llamarte ama, si es eso lo que te preocupa y podría jurar que eso te preocupa. Te cuidaré de todo y de todos, incluso de mí—. Acercó su cara a su oído. — Te lo prometo—. Siguió cepillando.

—Seras me trenza el cabello cuando voy a dormir—. Alucard sonrió y empezó a hacerle la trenza, poniéndole al final una liga no muy apretada. Cuando terminó le dio un beso en la sien. —Listo, te ves muy hermosa así.

Ella sonrió ligeramente. Alucard se puso a su lado y le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie, luego sin soltarle la mano la llevo hasta la cama, en la que permanecieron un buen rato sentados mirándose hasta que Integra se recostó dejando las piernas colgando.

Él podía sentir su nerviosismo; sin duda Integra era una mujer decidida y valerosa pero para _estas cosas_ seguía siendo una niña temerosa. Aún le sostenía la mano. —¿Es doloroso?—. Preguntó ella.

—No, es un poco molesto tal vez al principio... pero después te va a gustar—. Sonrío pícaramente.

—Idiota—. Frunció el ceño. —Sabes es muy tonto que me sienta así, no soy una jovencita como para sentir nerviosismo ante... _estas cosas—._ Soltó molesta, si algo odiaba era sentirse confundida ante algo.

—No es tonto, es algo muy normal nunca has vivido "_estas cosas"_—. Se recostó a su lado sin subir los pies y sin dejar de sostener su mano. —Ven conmigo—. Se llevó la mano de ella a la boca y la besó. Luego apretó la mano de Integra contra la mejilla de él, como si ella lo acariciara.

Integra respiró hondo, mirando al techo, su pecho subía y bajaba un par de veces más hasta que, sin despegar la vista del techo, murmuró un débil: —Sí—. Alucard se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, luego en la sien izquierda, luego en la derecha; bajó un poco y le dio un beso en una mejilla y luego en la otra, un beso en la nariz y finalmente en la boca. Ahí se detuvo, apretando los labios de ella con los suyos, se colocó sobre ella pero solamente el torso y trataba de no apretarla tanto. Integra instintivamente abrió la boca y Alucard metió su lengua abrazando la de ella; ella estaba muy quieta al principio con las mano pegadas a los costados, pero poco a poco puso una mano en la espalda de Alucard y la otra mano en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en su cabello.

Integra ya había tenido su primer beso con Frederick, así que ya sabía besar y correspondió el beso de Alucard. Aunque no era lo mismo: con el arquitecto era por curiosidad, por el simple placer de besar a alguien pero con Alucard era... algo más serio, único y algo que llevaba esperando un poco más de 30 años. Se separó de ella para que pudiera respirar y la miró fijamente a los ojos, ella tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas aunque ya estaba más tranquila.

—Este debió haber sido tu primer beso—. Comentó con reproche.

—Es tu culpa por no haber estado para impedirlo y por llegar muy tarde.

—Estuve a punto de llegar demasiado tarde si no hubiera hablado con Seras para que te _interrumpiera_.

—Sí lo sé, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, en mis años mozos.

—Todavía son tus años mozos, comparado con mi edad, tengo ya 573 años.

Integra se rió. Luego Alucard levantó las piernas de ella para subirlas a la cama y le quitó los zapatos y las calcetas. Después reanudó el recorrido de besos: volvió a besar su boca y luego pasó a su barbilla, para detenerse en el cuello. Le dio pequeños besos recorriendo la delgada vena en su cuello, Alucard sentía que se le hacía agua la boca de sólo anticipar el momento. —¿Estás lista?—. Preguntó sin separarse de su cuello.

—S... sí—. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y Alucard apretó una de sus manos, con la otra mano la sostuvo de la nuca y acercó su boca hacia su cuello. —Confía en mí—. Susurró en su oído. Abrió la boca mostrando los largos colmillos que le palpitaban ansiosos por probar esa deliciosa sangre 100% virgen. Colocó los colmillos en esa deliciosa vena azul y los hundió delicadamente en la suave piel... o lo más delicadamente que podía.

Integra gimió, entre el susto y el dolor y... el placer. Con sus dos manos apretó la gabardina roja del vampiro. Alucard sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza... o de haberlo tenido lo haría; succionó la deliciosa sangre que anhelaba desde la vez en que ella lo despertó, cuando su sangre lo salpico por la herida de bala que le causó su tío. Había lamido toda la sangre que estaba en el piso sin dejar ni una sola gota, estaba deliciosa y no podía ser desperdiciada, era demasiado valiosa; y ahora por fin la bebía directo de la fuente. Tantos años esperando este preciado momento y todos ellos habían valido la pena.

Las manos del vampiro habían empezado a desabotonar la blusa de la dama que yacía bajo él, y puso una mano sobre su pecho izquierdo masajeándolo mientras, seguía bebiendo la sangre de su condesa. Ella empezaba a retorcerse por la extraña sensación que sentía por la mordida y por las caricias del vampiro. Él se estaba excitando sólo con beber su sangre y acariciar su cuerpo, le desabrochó el sostén; a pesar de los años sus pechos seguían firmes.

Las manos que apretaban fuertemente su gabardina se aferraron a él con más fuerza, y su corazón latió con mayor velocidad. Después poco a poco las manos de Integra empezaron a ceder y lentamente soltaron la gabardina de Alucard y cayeron a los costados, su ritmo cardíaco empezaba a descender, su pecho subió y bajó con mayor lentitud. Poco a poco cerró los ojos.

Alucard se quitó la estorbosa gabardina y de un tirón se arrancó la camisa para luego abrirse una herida en el pecho, justo en el lugar donde estaba su muerto corazón. Abrió la boca de Integra y la pegó a su pecho. —Come de mí—. Las gotas empezaron a caer en su boca e hicieron que ella abriera los ojos lentamente, con pequeños parpadeos, despertando a una nueva vida. Después, abrió los ojos completamente y empezó a lamer la herida y a beberse la sangre de Alucard. Él estaba jadeando, el pantalón le molestaba así que con una mano se desabrochó el botón y se bajó la bragueta, para liberarse. Después le fue quitando el pantalón a Integra que no dejaba de lamer y succionar la herida con avidez. La lengua de ella en su pecho hacía que crecieran sus ganas de poseerla.

Alucard no se dio cuenta sino hasta mucho después que mientras Integra bebía su sangre rejuvenecía cada vez más, y más rápido según el ritmo en que lo hacía, aunque tampoco le habría importado si no lo hubiera hecho. También ella empezaba a excitarse y le clavó sus nuevos colmillos en el pecho de manera instintiva. Alucard gimió de placer, le bajó los pantalones junto con sus pantaletas y los aventó al otro lado de la habitación. Ella se aferraba a su espalda mientras seguía succionando la sangre del vampiro; se soltó un momento de él para que le terminara de quitar la blusa y el sostén. Cuando se creyó satisfecha se separó de él con la boca ensangrentada y unos relucientes colmillos asomándose entre sus labios.

Él la besó apasionadamente y ella correspondió el beso con el mismo furor. Integra le bajó los pantalones a él mientras se besaban y él se dejó desvestir. Después él se colocó sobre ella y Las manos de ella recorrieron su espalda de arriba a abajo, estaba a punto de descender un poco más pero se detuvo y volvió a subir sus manos. Alucard notó ese titubeo y le bajó las manos hacia sus nalgas, Integra se sobresaltó pero finalmente cedió a sus deseos. Él se separó de ella para verla jadeante, sonrojada y hermosa, muy hermosa. —Una eternidad esperé este instante—. Le confesó. —¿Estás bien?

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, estaba muy jadeante como para responder. Ella extendió su mano para acariciarle la mejilla y él apretó su mano contra su cara. Permanecieron largo tiempo mirándose sin decir nada. Hasta que Alucard rompió el silencio. —Te amo mi condesa, mi ama, mi Integra—. Volvió a besarla, separó un poco las piernas de ella y se acomodó entre ellas. Bajó la mano hasta hundirla entre sus piernas y ella se sobresaltó, empezó a acariciarla. —¿Lento o rápido?—. Preguntó antes de entrar en ella.

Integra apretó los brazos de él, repentinamente asustada por la pregunta. —Lento—. Cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza a un lado. Él empujó sus caderas hasta ingresar en la dama, la doncella que en ese momento tiñó las sábanas de rojo. Alucard sonrió; Integra gimió y apretó con más fuerza los brazos de él. Entró hasta el fondo y se quedó un momento inmóvil hasta que ella se acostumbrara, luego movió las caderas entrando y saliendo lentamente y las manos de ella se aferraron a su espalda.

Poco a poco fue acelerando el ritmo, y puso sus manos en las caderas de ella para moverla al mismo ritmo, pues se había quedado inmóvil. —Pon tus rodillas en mis caderas y muévete así como te estoy moviendo ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí—. Jadeaba. Alucard la besó nuevamente de manera apasionada y fue entrando y saliendo con más fuerza y más velocidad, Integra seguía el ritmo con sus caderas y otra vez recorrió su espalda y sus nalgas. Cada vez más fuertes eran sus movimientos y ella se sacudía, se estremecía y gemía cada vez más fuerte. Enterró las uñas en su espalda. Alucard siguió empujando, salía completamente y entraba de lleno, bajó la cabeza para besarle los pechos y ella hundió la mano en su cabello y con la otra siguió acariciando su espalda. Ella se vino y Alucard mordió, lamió y besó sus pechos con ansias. Él no aguantó más y hundió su cara en sus pechos abrazándola con fuerza mientras se venía liberándose al fin.

Permaneció recostado sobre ella, los dos estaban jadeantes, sudorosos y abatidos. Ninguno podía articular palabra, sólo se podía escuchar su respiración agitada. —Eres... hermosa—. Dijo Alucard con la voz entrecortada.

—Te...amo... Alucard—. Respondió por último, antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida.

: : : : : : : :

Alucard se vio oblgado a levantarse con toda la pesadez del mundo, no quería separarse de su ama; era tan cómodo dormir entre sus pechos, pero debía de irse. Le besó la frente, antes de levantarse, se vistió y se llevó consigo la prueba del delito: la sábana manchada de rojo con la doncellez de su ama, lo último que quedaba de la sangre 100% virgen. Sonrió ampliamente, abrazó y besó la sábana; está era la mejor noche de toda su vida y no-vida. Volvió al sótano, a su ataúd, junto con la preciada sábana.

: : : : : : : :

El mayordomo fue a despertarla como de costumbre, pero la sir no abrió los ojos en cuanto corrió las cortinas, la movió un poco y la notó muy fría; se alarmó y la movió con más fuerza pero ella no despertaba. Su cara tenía una palidez mortal, de inmediato llamó al doctor, quien tomó su pulso y la declaró muerta. Seras, Gregory y Pip recibieron la noticia y se pusieron muy tristes y lloraron; entre Seras y Pip preparan el funeral, llamaron a todos, cortaron flores de colores del jardín y llamaron a una funeraria.

: : : : : : : :

Alucard despertó de su sueño, estaba dentro de su ataúd pero abrió la tapa para salir de ahí. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la cama que estaba a un lado, y se metió bajo las sábanas abrazando con relativa fuerza a la hermosa mujer que dormía de espaldas a él. Integra abrió los ojos con pesadez. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya llegamos?

—No, aun no. Sólo quería estar contigo, no quería despertarte... soñé con tu funeral... abrázame—. La atrajo a él con más fuerza y hundió la cara en su cabello.

—Lo que pasa es que eres un niño muy mimado—. Se giró y le dio un beso en la frente y lo recostó sobre su pecho, él se dejó querer. —No pienses en eso, yo estoy bien, estoy contigo y tú estás aquí—. Le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—No me dejes nunca.

—No, siempre estaré contigo... no me dejes tú a mí.

Él se incorporó para mirarla a los ojos. —Integra yo nunca te dejaré, ni me cansaré de ti como piensas, te doy mi palabra de honor de que siempre estaré junto a ti y bajo tu servicio, eres mi ama y mi condesa.

Ella acarició su mejilla. —Lo sé... bueno ya duérmete y déjame dormir, anoche no dormí nada por tu culpa.

—Pero anoche no estabas molesta por ello—. Sonrió maliciosamente. Le dio un beso y luego volvió a descansar entre sus pechos.

: : : : : : : :

Alucard e Integra permanecieron juntos viajando a todos lados y vieron una aurora boreal, fueron al mar, a los bosques de distintos países, vieron las pirámides egipcias, y hasta entraron en zonas restringidas. Vieron las pirámides aztecas y se compraron un gabán para Alucard y un huipil para Integra. Fueron a la isla de Pascua, a las islas vírgenes, viajaron por el triángulo de las bermudas y para desilusión de ambos no vieron nada extraño. En fin, visitaron todos los lugares habidos y por haber del planeta. Se cansaron de existir 200 años después cuando creyeron haberlo visto todo. Discutían y pelaban, Integra siempre terminaba disparándole en la cabeza o lanzándole cualquier objeto que tuviera a la mano, los sirvientes ya ni se inmutaban; pero a pesar de todo, permanecieron juntos y desaparecieron del planeta juntos.

Pip y Seras sirvieron con lealtad en la organización Hellsing, protegiendo a Gregory, a su hijo y a su nieto. Trabajaban hombro con hombro en las misiones, dirigiendo a los soldados y entrenándolos. Pero siempre se daban un tiempo para el romance. Celebraron en grande, acompañados de los soldados y el nuevo líder de Hellsing su aniversario número 100, brindaron, los felicitaron y entre bromas les decían: —Que aguante—. Al final, mientras todos dormían, la pareja celebró en grande a puertas cerradas. Llegó un momento en que la organización se volvió obsoleta, pues decían que ya no existían más vampiros más que ellos dos, así que la clausuraron y la mansión se volvió un museo. Ellos dos fueron retirados y por sus años de servicio leal a la corona, se les dio permiso de _vivir_, vivieron unos años en Londres y después se fueron a Francia, donde residen actualmente.

Gregory vivió hasta los 84 años, se casó a los 30 y Seras y Pip fueron sus testigos, ella lloraba de la emoción. tuvo un hijo y fue entrenado entre él, Seras y Pip. En la oficina estaba colgado un retrato al óleo de Integra, basado en una foto que tenía; en ese retrato portaba un traje militar y la espada desenvainada, lista para la guerra. Dicho retrato permaneció hasta la muerte de Gregory pues su hijo quiso poner un retrato de su padre. Y así quedó esa costumbre de que en la oficina siempre estaría el retrato del líder antecesor.

Nunca más se volvieron ver, y jamás se escribieron una carta, ninguno tenía noticias del otro, pero siempre se tenían en mente y se recordaban con mucho cariño y mucha nostalgia.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de haber leído este fic a todos los que visitaron esta historia y más por haberse tomado otra molestia de comentar, muchas muchas gracias. El final me quedó algo nostálgico, tenía la intención de hacerlo relativamente alegre pero por lo visto el drama se me da más que la comedia y mucho más que el romance creo, no sé que piensen ustedes. Creo que debería hacer un epilogo para que no quede así de triste no? o creen que ya sería mucho? No quisiera alargar mucho este fic, porque a veces los fics demasiado largos aburren :/ o ustedes que piensan ¡¿Qué dice el público?! \(° u °)/ (léase con voz de conductora de programa de concursos).


	14. ¿Quién Quiere Vivir Para Siempre?

Aquí está el epílogo, había pensando en ya no hacerlo porque vi que muchos estaban contentos con el final, pero los mimos que lo decían también pedían el epílogo así que dije bueno pues si lo subo. También vi que a muchos les pareció poco que Alucard e Integra sólo vivieran juntos 200 años, decidí aumentarle la cifra a 500 (más años se me haría demasiado) voy a editar el anterior capítulo para que diga 500.

El nombre de del capítulo es una canción de Queen llamada Who Wants to Live Forever? -me encanta Queen-, bueno eso es todo los dejo para que lean.

* * *

**Epílogo: ¿Quién Quiere Vivir Para Siempre? **

En una bella casa de dos pisos con vista al mar, se encontraba un hombre de pelo castaño en el balcón descansando cómodamente en una hamaca, tenía su único ojo cerrado y su larga trenza caía casi rozando el suelo, vestía con unos bermudas cafés y no tenía camisa. Poco después entró una chica rubia de pelo corto con minifalda de mezclilla y una blusa rosa muy ceñida en el busto, llevaba en la mano un vaso con un refrescante líquido rojo con hielos.

Seras se acercó al barandal del balcón contemplando el mar y el cielo, observando como daba la impresión de que se unían y viendo una parvada de gaviotas pasar. Hacía años que la organización había sido clausurada y ella y Pip se habían ido a vivir a Francia; tenían bastante dinero, ya que el dinero que les había pagado Integra cuando _vivía_ nunca lo había gastado, no necesitaba gastarlo así que con los ahorros de ellos durante los años de servicio leal a Hellsing se compraron una bella casa en con vista al mar, Seras siempre había soñado con una casa así y Pip estuvo de acuerdo.

Él había pensado que moriría siendo un mercenario como su padre, así que nunca hizo planes a futuro, y ella había soñado con casarse y volver a tener una familia feliz como la que había perdido cuando era niña. Nunca habían pensado que terminarían siendo vampiros vagando en la eternidad, nunca tendrían hijos pero al menos no estarían solos, de hecho para ellos no había nada mejor que pasar la eternidad a lado de la persona que más amas.

Seras era feliz nunca había estado en Francia, de hecho nunca había salido de Londres, salvo aquella vez que sir Integra la llevó a Italia y le dio un recorrido por distintos museos a pesar de que en ese entonces no contaba con mucho dinero. Su ama y su maestro ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Serían felices?

—No te preocupes por ellos mignonette—. Extendió los brazos y ella fue a su lado recostándose junto a él. —Deben de ser felices al igual que nosotros, ellos pelan y se enojan hasta más fuerte que nosotros pero al final no pueden estar separados, por más que quisieran alejarse el uno del otro, no soportan estar sin el otro, menos ahora que son eternos. Así que no estés preocupada por ellos—. La abrazó acercándola a él, poniendo una mano en su cabello y otra en su espalda, esa mano empezó a descender hasta llegar a la minifalda y poco a poco fue metiéndose debajo de la tela.

—¡Pip!

—¿Qué?—. Se hizo el inocente. —Yo sólo te estoy abrazando.

: : : : : : : :

—¿Que tienes? Cuando suspiras de esa manera y ves la luna sé que algo no va bien contigo—. Alucard se acercó a Integra que estaba sentada en la banca del jardín mirando la luna y el hermoso cielo estrellado.

—¿No te parece que hemos visto demasiado de este mundo?

Él se quedó paralizado un momento, no se esperaba eso, aunque sabía que Integra sería la primera en sugerir algo como eso pero no esperaba que lo hiciera ahora. —¿Tan pronto?

—¿Pronto? Hemos vivido ya 200 años.

—Los mejores 200 años de mi no vida.

—Últimamente hemos peleado mucho.

—Discutimos todos los días desde que nos conocemos, de hecho me siento mal cuando no peleamos.

—Hemos visitado muchos lugares: museos, bosques, lagos, desiertos, selvas, ríos, montañas; hemos viajado en barco, en tren, en avión, en auto y hasta en bicicleta. Hemos visto ya muchas películas con efectos especiales, adelantos tecnológicos, catástrofes naturales, en fin, no creo que el mundo tenga más para mostrarnos.

—Esperaba vivir junto a ti mil años más.

—Yo creo que es mejor ponerle fin ahora, a veces cuando las cosas se alargan demasiado se vuelven tediosas, aburridas y monótonas, nosotros aún no llegamos a eso y es preferible terminar con un recuerdo bueno. O de lo contrario tal vez lleguemos a hartarnos el uno del otro y separarnos viviendo solos la eternidad.

—Yo no me separaré de ti incluso si me lo pidieras, sería en lo único que te desobedeciera.

—¿Lo único? Si eso fuera así no pelearíamos tanto.

—Lo que sucede es que quieres que todo sea a tu manera, y yo tengo que obedecer aun cuando esté en desacuerdo pues juré cumplir con todas tu órdenes. Ojalá algún día me ames más a mí que a tu orgullo.

—¿Que yo amo más a mi orgullo?

—Efectivamente.

—Alucard ¿cuantas veces no he hecho a un lado mis planes por hacer lo que tú quieres? Nunca tuve un novio en mi adolescencia porque tú te molestabas, nunca bailé con nadie más que contigo, no me casé con Frederick porque tú saliste de quien sabe dónde a perturbar la mente de Seras y nos separara. Te esperé 30 años, me uní a ti a pesar de que siempre juré no hacerlo y morir como una humana normal. ¿Te parece poco?

—No, sé que has hecho grandes sacrificios, pero quiero que hagas un sacrificio más por mí, será el último que hagas: te pido que por favor no desaparezcamos ahora, sé que tú no quieres vivir por milenios pero vivir 1000 años más, no estaría mal. Todavía no quiero perderte; no sé qué haya después de la muerte, nunca he cruzado el río, pero estoy seguro de que iré al infierno y tú al cielo, estaré una larga eternidad sin ti y no quiero eso. Ya me he acostumbrado a tenerte despertar y verte cada noche. Sé que una vez cruzando la delgada línea que nos separa de la muerte tú y yo nos separaremos; no querrás ir conmigo al infierno y menos si sabes que tu adorado padre y tu adorado Walter te esperan en el cielo. Me dejarás, porque para ti ellos son más importantes que yo. Y tengo miedo de no volverte a ver nunca por toda la eternidad; 30 años sin tu presencia fueron el infierno para mí, no quisiera imaginar cómo sería vivir la eternidad en el infierno sin ti.

—Alucard ni siquiera es seguro que yo vaya al cielo, no deberías estar preocupado.

—Irás al cielo Integra, tú no eres un monstruo, conozco a muchos monstruos tanto humanos como no humanos y tú nunca fuiste uno de ellos, siempre has mantenido tu humanidad, incluso ahora que eres vampiro sólo bebes la sangre de criminales. No matas por matar no disfrutas con ello, yo sí, si no fuera por ti seguiría siendo una oveja perdida matando a diestra y siniestra. Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Integra se quedó callada, por un instante quiso decirle que se sacrificaría nuevamente e iría al infierno con él, pero no quiso prometerle algo que probablemente no cumpliría; él tenía razón, si veía a su padre en el cielo querrá estar con él y con un poco de suerte tal vez vea a la madre que nunca conoció. Así que sólo lo abrazó, no tenía palabras para tranquilizarlo, ¿por qué nunca podía dar palabras de consuelo? Lo mismo le sucedía con Seras cuando ella estaba triste y no tenía maneras de consolarla y se limitaba a darle un abrazo.

Él se recostó en sus piernas y ella acercó su cara a la de él, besó su sien percatándose de que estaba llorando. —No llores, por favor—. Limpió su lágrima. —Una vez me dijiste que nada era para siempre, ni siquiera la muerte; dime ¿quién quiere vivir para siempre cuando el amor debe morir? Sólo tenemos el presente, incluso si somos vampiros, para siempre es nuestro hoy. Este mundo sólo tiene un dulce momento único para nosotros, y podemos tenerlo para siempre y amar para siempre—. Volteó su rostro para que la mirara y le besó sus lágrimas.

Alucard sabía más que nadie en el mundo que los momentos felices son sólo un suspiro y luego desaparecen, especialmente cuando se trata de él; ¿y si el prolongar demasiado su existencia acaba con el momento feliz? ¿No sería mejor desaparecer cuando se es feliz y dure para siempre tal y como dice Integra?

—Haré otro sacrificio más por ti: viviremos otros trescientos años más, serán 500 años juntos, la mitad de lo que sugeriste.

—Me conformo con eso—. Sonrió complacido, ella lo amaba, de eso estaba seguro, lo amaba más de lo que a ella le gustaría admitir; pero él la amaba todavía el triple, la única mujer a la que idolatraba, seguiría y serviría ciegamente por tantos años como ella desee vivir e incluso más allá de la muerte; jamás en su vida y no vida había sentido tanta devoción y amor hacia alguien. —Ahora volvamos a nuestra habitación—. Se incorporó y abrazó a su ama.

—¿No me digas que te estás congelado?—. Dijo en tono burlón.

—No, me estoy calentando—. La besó y ambos desaparecieron en medio de la noche y esa fue una de las muchas, muchas noches memorables en los que ambos cedían a las caricias del otro en lugar de ceder a su orgullo propio.

* * *

La mayoría de las palabras de consuelo que Integra le dice a Alucard son frases de la canción de Queen. Bueno eso es todo, aquí concluye esta historia, espero que les haya gustado el epílogo y si no les gusta lo borro, ustedes mandan. Espero sus reviews ansiosamente, y gracias a todos por seguir esta historia y por sus comentarios

Muchas gracias a:

LaLechugaLoca

Panakeias

Mell Dragneel Knox

Celtica Rous

Reeth Westerna

la-novh94

yolandachiku

ayelen rock

celeste

Mell Dragneel Knox

Dulce Tiramisu

SaTaNaLy

VladTurunen

yuuko-uzumaki

Vilma

ChaneKiin.n

SirCJ

Rndomfan

ana hellsing

troublemaker

ana

andersonforever

mockingjaypins

Vanilla Flower


End file.
